


Not In This World

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Valinor, one of the world's greatest pairs have been divorced, leaving one half of the pair alone and unhappy. Hurt, he figures he'll spend the rest of eternity alone.<br/>In modern-day America, one young woman is content with her life as it is, yet still searches for a place to call home, and perhaps someone to share it with her forever.<br/>With the help of 3 somewhat meddlesome Valar, can these two find love again... with each other?</p><p>(sigh... I tried to make a good summary...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valar Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

He wandered into the small grotto, making certain no one followed him. Most especially not his wife. Former wife. Since coming to this place, where the bonds of marriage are as breakable as glass, she'd seen fit to become the minx only he knew about before. He lost count of how many affairs she had. Some lasting longer than others, but nothing ever permanent. And she was having fun, she said. He snorted inelegantly, and then quickly made sure no one heard him. As far as he knew, this place was hardly used by anyone, and would offer privacy. Or so he'd been told. He wasn't sure just how much he could trust the word of a Noldor, no matter what changes had occurred.   
  
Bending down at the edge of the pool, he dipped his fingers into the water. Well, at least this part was true. Warm water, close to hot, swirled around in little whirls on the surface. It was perfect for relaxing, and that's just what he intended to do. Aside from other things. Once, during a heated argument, she called him straight-laced and even prudish. Well, it might be true now, but he could remember when he could make her scream his name in wild passion. He snorted again. From all the stories he'd heard about her, making her scream didn't take much anymore.   
  
He put down his bag, shrugged off his robes, and then slid into the water. A sigh escaped his lips as the heat penetrated his tense muscles and immediately began to relax him. Such bliss to be had from such simplicity; it was marvelous indeed. He soaked until he felt somewhat better, then he reached for his bag. Pulling out a small cake of soap, he began to wash himself. The slipperiness of the soap on his skin felt good, and his eyes closed as he sighed again. It wasn't too hard to imagine she was with him, her hands sliding over his body, with the added bonus of exciting him until he had to have her. And in his mind, that's just what happened. It was too easy to forget that it was merely a daydream and that he was pleasuring himself.   
  
Damn her.   
  
~*~*~   
  
_"Honestly, Manwe! How long must Celeborn suffer like this?"  
  
"I do not see that he is suffering. In fact, he rather looks to be enjoying himself."   
  
"Maybe so, but that is beside the point. He needs someone to make him feel wanted again. Someone who will make him put his past behind."   
  
"Have you anyone in mind?"   
  
Gentle fingertips touched the surface of the water within a shallow, silver bowl. An image of a woman appeared, walking down a busy street and often stopping to peer into shop windows. There was peace about her, evidenced by the ever-present smile on her face. Este gestured for Manwe to have a look at the woman himself.   
  
"She will be perfect for him," she said softly. "With her, he will feel wanted and loved again."   
  
"How so?"   
  
"Let me bring them together, and you will see for yourself."   
  
"I highly doubt that."   
  
"Care to make a wager on that?" Another voice asked and both turned to see Varda entering the room. "I wager that she will make him feel wanted, as Este says, and I wager that he will give her what she has always wanted."   
  
"And what is that?"   
  
"Let Este bring them together, and you will find out."   
  
Manwe lifted an eyebrow at the two women, both of whom were smirking back at him. He was currently outnumbered, and he couldn't think of a reason not to do this. They had a point, after all. Celeborn shouldn't be alone anymore, and dwelling on his past with Galadriel would only serve to build a wall that no one would be able to break down. Better to stop it before it gets any farther. Nodding at Este and his wife, he looked upon the image of this 'Roselinde' one more time.   
  
"I will observe her from the orb. I would like to know more of her before we go through with this."   
  
"Aye, my lord."_  
  
~*~*~   
  
"They're not serious," Roselinde murmured to herself, staring in disbelief at the price tag. "I can make it for less than half that!" The dress caught her eye from across the street and, drawn to it, she had almost convinced herself to buy it. Not now, of course, she thought as she closed her mouth. A saleswoman entered her vision and she smiled before walking away.   
  
It was lovely spring day and it was her day off. Roz walked down to look in another window, admiring the finely crafted children's toys and trinkets. She really had no desire to buy anything, except for the now unattainable dress, and contented herself with plain, old window-shopping.   
  
A loud, sonorous bell rang from the clock in the town square. One o'clock; time to get lunch and then go back to her loft apartment. There was a tearoom not far from where she was, and on a whim, she turned down another street to go around the long way. She hoped the little empty shop she saw was still for sale. Week by week, she put aside some of her paycheck to buy it and open a shop of her own. A wicked little smile appeared on her face when she thought of what she intended to sell in her shop. Novelties. But not just any novelties. Adult toys and products, and just the idea of it in this town caused her to laugh out loud. "Might just cause a bit of a scandal," she said to herself as she rounded another corner. Her eyes lit up when she caught sight of the 'For Sale' sign still in the window. "Only a few more weeks, and I'll have enough money to buy you," she said wistfully, crossing the street to see what would become her shop.   
  
"Roz?" a voice called out to her as she put her hands on the window to peer inside. "Roz Carroll? Is it really you?" She turned to look at who was coming to meet her and let out a cry of delight.   
  
"Michael! I never thought I'd see you again!" She was gathered up into his arms and spun around. When she was put back down, she took a pace back. "What brings you here? I thought you weren't leaving Atlanta anytime soon."   
  
Michael stepped close, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then back to his place. "I'm on my way to Nashville, actually," he said. "Got some business there for the company. I like to stop here from time to time." He scrutinized her for a few moments before turning his attention to the shop. "Still looking to start your own business?"   
  
"Yeah. I almost have enough to get this one."   
  
"How? Last I knew, you had barely twenty dollars to your name. I'm amazed you made it out of Atlanta on that."   
  
"I have my ways," she replied glibly. For all that Michael was a good friend, he was certainly trying to get information from her. Though, for what reason, she didn't know. Nor did she really care. "Are you hungry?" she asked, changing the subject. "I know of this place where the tea and sandwiches are the best you'll find anywhere." She reached out to guide him away from the shop and they continued on down the road until they reached the tearoom.   
  
~*~*~   
  
_"Have you learned what you wanted to yet?" Varda asked from the doorway. Manwe spun around to look at her with consternation._  
  
"Yes, but there seems to be a problem. Someone Roselinde knows just showed up."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"An older man from the look of it. And they seem to know each other quite well."   
  
"Man? Let me see." Varda came alongside Manwe and looked into the crystal orb. "Oh dear. I was afraid of that," she muttered to herself.   
  
"What is the matter?"   
  
"Este showed me more of Roselinde's past. There are many meetings and partings with other men, but never for very long." She pointed to the man sitting across from Roselinde. "He was one of those instantses."   
  
"That could complicate things."   
  
"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I need to talk to Este."   
  
"You do that. I will observe more."   
  
"Yes, well, send for us if anything happens that could jeopardize our plans."   
  
"Yes, dear." Varda kissed him quickly and swept from the room. Manwe rolled his eyes and resumed watching the scenes in the orb.  
  
~*~*~   
  
Roselinde sat back as Michael ordered for both of them. He'd changed over the last few years. His dark hair was slightly peppered with gray, and there were a few more wrinkles on his face. As a man in his early forties, he could still pass for late twenties. If he colored his hair, of course, she mused. And there was an air of superiority about him as well. More so than when she knew him. But there was still the warmth in his eyes when he looked at her, often coupled with a predatory glint. Did he still consider her as his? Even after he broke off their affair because his wife was close to discovering them? Michael Esquire was one of the most heated affairs she'd had, and one of the longest. There was no denying how good he was in bed, but that did not give him the right to claim her. No matter what he might think.   
  
"Earth to Roz. Come in, Roz." his voice shattered her reverie. Blinking several times, she refocused on him. "What were you thinking about?"   
  
"Nothing much," she answered. "Although I am wondering why you're here. The real reason."   
  
"You haven't changed at all, have you?"   
  
"Probably not. But you have." Roz combed her fingers through her hair, and Michael self-consciously did the same. Apparently, he was a tad sensitive of his aging. "How is Melissa?"   
  
He took a deep breath and exhaled, leaning back in his chair. "She's fine. Still teaching."   
  
"And Bobby?"   
  
"He's ready for summer to start. Can't wait to get into middle school." His eyes narrowed at her. "Why the sudden interest in my wife and son?"   
  
"Why are you really here?" Question for question, she thought. He was about to answer when the waitress brought their food. Ah, he still remembered she liked a light salad with cheese and crackers on the side for lunch. Wonder what else he remembers, she speculated as she sprinkled a bit of vinaigrette over her salad.   
  
They ate in silence, neither one wanting to speak first. This was one of the things that would have broken them up anyway, if it weren't for Melissa finding the bra Roz forgot in Michael's car. Good thing they were the same size because Michael was able to convince his wife it was hers. Roz was beginning to feel caged in anyway. She didn't want a permanent relationship and surely not with a married man. Since Michael showed no inclination to get a divorce, she figured it was time to move on. She wasn't inclined to stay in one place very long anyway, and all her lovers knew that. Michael seemed to be the only one that wanted to hold on to her, and she might have been persuaded to if…  
  
No, Roz, she chastised herself. You can't think like that. He wouldn't have left her for you, and if he did, what's to say he wouldn't have done the same thing again.   
  
Giving up, she put down her fork and looked at him intently. "Why are you really here, Michael?"   
  
"I told you. I like to…"   
  
"…stop here from time to time, yes. You've said that before. Why are you here? And how on earth did you find me?"   
  
"It isn't hard to find someone once they've put down roots, sweetheart. I never thought I'd see the day when Roselinde Carroll would settle down in one place."   
  
"I like it here," she said lightly. It was the truth after all. "Okay, you've answered one question, now for the other. Why are you here?" Michael snared her with his gaze, and she recognized the heated, lustfulness in his stare. He wanted her body. No more, no less. Plain and simple, he wanted nothing more than a rough and tumble in the sheets. Roz deliberately looked away for a few minutes.   
  
"No, Michael."   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"You heard me. I said no." She returned her gaze to his. "Not anymore."   
  
"Since when are you adverse to sex?"   
  
"Since I decided to stop getting involved with married men." Roz stood up and placed her napkin over her empty plate. "It was truly good seeing you again, Michael. Thank you for lunch, but I'll pay for my own." She turned on her heel and made her way to the cashier.   
  
As she walked away from the tearoom, she dared to look back. Michael sat in his chair, still stunned from being turned down. Resuming her way down the street, she made her way to her loft apartment. Michael knew where she lived, which was fine with her. She didn't mind keeping in touch with him. He was a good friend. She just hoped he wouldn't come frequently asking for sex.


	2. Only In My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Valinor, one of the world's greatest pairs have been divorced, leaving one half of the pair alone and unhappy. Hurt, he figures he'll spend the rest of eternity alone.

Celeborn sat in his study, staring into the fire. Before him on the desk lay the papers he needed to sign in order for his marriage to be dissolved. They came as no surprise to him, but the fact that Galadriel sent them herself was. The note that came with the papers was clear enough indication that she was ready to move on and only needed his signature to make it complete. After millennia spent in wedded bliss with her, it would soon come to an end with the stroke of the quill. There was no divorce among the Eldar, the old books said. Once married, you stayed that way, unless you were killed or died of grief. Separations occurred often enough, when wearied elves left their partners behind and sailed for Aman. But even after separation, one stayed faithful to the other.   
  
He had no such luck.   
  
While he remained faithful to her on Middle-earth, she found comfort in the arms of other men in Aman. He might not have found out about it either if he hadn't caught her in the act. And in their own bedroom, no less! The look in her eyes spoke volumes; she would not stop enjoying herself regardless of who knew. Then, the man she was currently riding thrust up into her so urgently that she turned her attention back to him.   
  
Damn her.   
  
Shaking himself from the horrible memory, he crumpled his return letter to her and cast it into the fire, watching it burn. Then he picked up the quill, dipped it in the inkpot, and signed his name. His marriage was now dissolved. Forever.   
  
~*~*~   
  
_Este came back with Varda to peer into the crystal orb herself. Roselinde was preparing for bed, braiding her long red hair. The woman stood and went to bed, pulling the covers over her and almost immediately falling asleep. With a softly spoken word, the scene changed and Celeborn was folding up the documents that were the end of his marriage. Throwing them down, he stormed out of the room and through the house, ending up in his bedroom. He hastily wiped the tears from his eyes. Not tears of grief, but of anger. He stripped down to nothing and went to his bed, sliding under the covers. It took him longer to fall asleep but he did. Finally.  
  
"What do you propose to do?" Manwe asked her as she turned to face them. Varda was pacing.   
  
" I can work with them in dreams."   
  
"But will it be enough?" Varda asked as she came around again. "Roselinde will not get involved with a married man."   
  
"He is no longer married," Este interrupted calmly.   
  
"But he is angry. He might not even heed the dreams," Varda continued on, making another circuit. "Will the dreams be enough?"   
  
"They will have to be until we can get them together." Este reached out to stop Varda, and both turned to Manwe. "Time is of the essence, my lord," she pleaded gently. "If we wait too much longer, all may be lost for him."   
  
"And for Roselinde?"   
  
"She will continue on her path of endless affairs but never anything stable or permanent. She has already taken steps to ensure her own stability in a permanent residence, but in her heart, she wants the same from a man."   
  
"You are still certain the two of them will find what they both want in each other?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Agreed. You work with them in their dreams. I will come by and see how you are faring later."   
  
Este nodded and left the room. She needed to be in her island garden, and alone, to make this happen. If all went well, she would have both of them ready to meet within a fortnight. It was cutting it close time wise, but she liked to work slow and sure. Este smiled as she made her way down to her lake. She would have them fall in love with each other before they even met face to face._  
  
~*~*~   
  
Roz awoke with a start as her alarm clock sounded. She was dreaming the sweetest dream, and it was over too soon. Cursing the clock, and mornings in general, she reached over to turn off the alarm and let her arm fall to the bed as she remembered her dream.   
  
She was wandering along this beautiful place; certain it wasn't anywhere near her town, but not caring the slightest bit. There were tall trees that looked rather like cypress and she readily identified the willows. All were pretty with their new spring leaves and little blooms. It felt like magic to be here, and she had none of the worries or concerns that encroached on daily life back home. Eventually, she came to a small, enclosed area with a pool. Little tendrils of steam arose from the swirling surface of the water. Drawn to it, she looked around and found she was alone. The water looked so inviting, so she gave in to temptation willingly. Shedding her clothes, she slipped into the water with a sigh.   
  
As she dunked herself under and came back up, she knew she wasn't alone anymore. Turning around, she saw him standing there. Tall, well built, and almost naked if it weren't for the towel around his waist. Damn shame too, she thought. Roz knew she should have been modest, at least this first time, but he felt kind of familiar. She didn't bother to hide her nakedness from him. In fact, she wanted him to touch her. She let her gaze wander slowly up his body until she got to his face. Yet, it was blurred. She could tell he had marvelous blue eyes and silver-blonde hair, but that was it.   
  
That was the end of the dream. Roz sighed and got out of bed. For the last couple days, it ended at that moment and it was very annoying. But if she lingered anymore, she'd be late for work, and since her job was in the neighboring town, she had to hurry. But as she took her shower, she couldn't help remembering the water of that pool, and the man who stood before her.   
  
~*~*~   
  
Celeborn put down his tea and stared off into the surrounding countryside. His dreams of late were most intriguing, but why would he have them so soon after the dissolution of his marriage? And why, in each dream he had, was it of the same woman? It had to be the same woman, though he could not see her face clearly. Except her hazel eyes that would look almost golden in certain light, and her curiously red hair. Not of the rich auburn shades he'd seen among the elves of Imladris and Mirkwood, but a lighter shade. One he found very pleasing. What also intrigued him about her was that she wasn't of the Eldar. No, she was human, which wasn't something he expected.   
  
But, oh how beautiful she looked, especially standing in the grotto pool. Water ran down her back as she surfaced, and little droplets glided over her ample bosom when she turned to face him. He was glad for the towel he wore or she'd know the effect she had on him already, and he didn't know her. Or did he? There was an amazing sense of familiarity about her. But that cannot be, he mused as he sipped his tea again. I have never seen her before in my life, so how is it that I feel I know her?   
  
It was more than just her looks that gained his attention. He wanted to hear her voice, feel her touch, and know her mind. He wanted to watch her as she moved, whether by walking, dancing, or the more pleasurable movements of body against body. Sweet Eru, she was making him think such thoughts and they hadn't even met!   
  
Celeborn put the empty teacup down and stood up. He had settled all his affairs for the next few days, so he was free to do just as he pleased. Inside, he packed up his bag with a towel and soap, stripped out of his clothes and put on his robes. He would go down to the grotto and bathe.   
  
And all the way there, he thought of nothing but the red-haired woman in his dreams.   
  
~*~*~   
  
_"Any progress?" Manwe asked as Este met him on the shore of her lake. Her smile was bright indeed as she looked up at him.  
  
"I have only just begun with their dreams and they are already drawn to each other. I think we might be able to bring them together sooner than anticipated."   
  
"You did say they were a match, Este."   
  
She didn't answer him, but she did look a wee bit smug as she led him over to a pedestal that held a shallow silver bowl and clear water. Manwe chuckled as once again gentle fingers touched the surface of the water and it rippled to the edge and back again. The first scene was of Roselinde sitting behind a counter and staring blankly into nothing. He wouldn't have thought much about it except for the sensual little smile that played on her face.   
  
"Roselinde has not stopped thinking of her dreams of Celeborn."   
  
"Does she know it is him she sees?"   
  
"Not yet." The water rippled again and the scene changed. Celeborn was once again in the grotto pool, pleasuring himself as he always did when he went there.   
  
"I suppose you are going to tell me he is remembering his dreams as well?"   
  
"He is certainly not thinking of Galadriel, that much I know."   
  
"Roselinde?"   
  
"Aye." The picture faded and Este turned to look at Manwe. "A few more nights, my lord. A few more nights and they will be ready to meet face to face."   
  
"If not before that." He turned away and heard Este's laughter as she went back to her island garden._  
  
~*~*~   
  
Celeborn waited for both of his friends to speak. They sat and mulled over everything he told them about the woman in his dreams and occasionally asking questions. What time of day did he meet with her, where did he meet her, what was she doing, and other such questions that he could easily answer. He kept the effect she had on him to himself. They didn't need to know what he did by himself in the grotto pool while he thought of her. He had to shake himself out of his reverie when Thranduil asked what she looked like.   
  
"She has red hair like newly made copper and hazel eyes with gold touches to them," he described wistfully when he was asked again. "Her body is slender, yet pleasantly rounded."   
  
"And you tell us you have not seen her face except for her eyes?" Thranduil asked again, intrigued by this mystery woman.   
  
"No. Just her hair, eyes, and body."   
  
"How does she make you feel?" Elrond queried, his silver-gray eyes fixing on him intently.   
  
"I feel like I have known her for ages, and yet there are things about her that are still a mystery, begging to be solved. When I meet her in my dreams, I feel content and happy again," his voice trailed off as he brought her image to mind.   
  
"And what else?"   
  
"I feel wanted when she looks at me, and not just in the sexual sense. I feel that I could love her and be loved in return, unconditionally."   
  
"What do you think she wants from you?" Thranduil questioned him after a few moments of silence.   
  
Celeborn couldn't readily answer that question. In fact, he had no answer to give them. That was one of the mysteries about his lady that had yet to be solved. A smile touched his lips; he already thought of her as his lady. The dreams became almost story-like in quality, but he knew there was more to them. It was as if she might one day enter his life and stay. The dream that could turn into reality. It was so close, yet so far away. He'd been able to get close to her, but just as he reached out to touch her, the dream faded and he woke up. More than anything, he wanted to be able to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her, and do so much more with her. And when he woke up from his dreams, he found himself wishing she were lying beside him in bed, warm and real and his.   
  
When he brought himself out of his thoughts, he found his friends watching him. "I do not know what she wants," he answered truthfully. "I hope I will find that out."   
  
"You make it sound as if she will walk out of your dreams and into your life." Thranduil replied with a hint of disapproval in his tone.   
  
"If only that were possible, my friend. If only that were possible."   
  
At this revelation, he looked to Elrond who looked as if he was forming the correct words in his mind for the next question. His son-by-marriage was gifted with foresight, but Celeborn was sure he had other talents as well, which was why he told his story to him in the first place. Thranduil was his best friend, and had been so since the dawn of the Fourth Age. He couldn't ask for better companions.   
  
"If it were possible," Elrond started, "Are you sure you are ready to give her what she wants? Are you certain you can?"   
  
Again, Celeborn was left without an answer. For so many years, he was devoid of any feelings other than resentment, anger, and eventually disappointment. Galadriel bereft him of his love and happiness. She made him feel so unwanted and unloved that he safeguarded his heart against any others who got too close. Could he give the woman in his dreams what she wanted, especially if she sought love? Could he allow her to get closer to his heart?   
  
"I do not know," he murmured, covering his face with his hands. "I really do not know."   
  
~*~*~   
  
"I'm impressed," Jessica said as she replaced the returned tapes to their places. "Not just because of your dreams, though."   
  
"Could you be a little more cryptic, please?" Roz called from behind the counter. Having finally closed down the shop for the night, she was tired and cranky and she could barely keep her mind on counting the money in the till. Jess started to answer when the buzzer sounded at the door.   
  
"It's probably Eden," Jess said as she put down the box of videos and rushed to the door.   
  
And indeed it was Eden, the owner of the metaphysical shop three doors down from them. Roz's two best friends came back and Jess was just finishing up filling Eden in on the conversation so far.   
  
"How many dreams does that make in the last week?" Eden asked, leaning on the glass counter. She made a show of looking at the various pleasure toys and exotic items, but Roz knew better. Her friend, the mystic, would try to interpret the dreams. Roz laughed softly and shook her head.   
  
"One every night."   
  
"And she daydreams about him constantly," Jess finished for her. Roz stuck out her tongue.   
  
"Not constantly!" she protested. "Just most of the time. I can at least pay attention to the customers when they come in."   
  
"Tell me about them," Eden asked, giving Roz her full attention.   
  
Eden listened with rapt attention to Roz as she gave every last detail of her dreams. She told of the first meeting in the little pool area to extravagant costume dances, and even what seemed to be a pre-arranged rendezvous in a wooded area near a lake. There were moments when she could get so close, and yet never be able to touch him. Eden's eyes widened when Roz gave her every detail about his build and the fascinating color of his hair. She didn't tell them that she often woke up hot and bothered and ended up pleasuring herself with him still fresh in her mind. Roz had to blink several times to focus on Jess and Eden, who were both at the counter and waiting for more.   
  
"What?" she asked, trying not to look like she was fazed at all. But too little, too late, because she had to recount all the money again. Jess laughed and Eden smiled knowingly.   
  
"You sound as though you're in love with him," Jess replied, taking another box of videos back out to be put on the shelves.   
  
"I am not. He's just a dream."   
  
"Is he?" Eden asked, standing up straight. "Seven incredible dreams, and in every one of them you see him. In fact, you've interacted with him. I think he's more than a dream to you, Roz."   
  
"It certainly feels that way," she whispered. Eden smiled brightly and put her hand on Roz's arm.   
  
"You never said how you felt during the dreams."   
  
Roz looked at her and Jess, who stopped again, but stayed where she was. Jess was ever the skeptic and always believed in what she saw with her own two eyes. Dreams, to her, were the work of an over-active imagination and weren't real. Jess was Eden's perfect foil. When asked about religion, Eden said she believed and left it at that. She believed in the unseen, and was in awe of anything mystical and magical. Roz herself fell somewhere in the middle of the two, and together they made the perfect trio of friends.   
  
"Roz, are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine. It's just that…" she trailed off and felt herself blush. "He seems so real, and yet I can't touch him to be sure of it. My heart tells me to believe, but my mind says it's only a dream."   
  
"How do you feel when you're with him?"   
  
"I feel like I could give him my heart and not worry that it would be handed back to me in pieces. I feel as if I could be with him forever and that he'd never leave me. I feel loved and wanted and that wherever he is, I'm home."   
  
"That's pretty powerful stuff," Jess said as she resumed her work. "And it explains quite a bit."   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Roz was a little incredulous.   
  
"You haven't had a date in the last couple weeks. I was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with you." Roz picked up a pair of soft cuffs and threw them at Jess. "No, I'm serious!" Jess laughed as she ducked behind a shelf. "Besides, this is also the first time I've heard you say such things about any man."   
  
"Does this mean that even the tenacious, free-spirited, happy-go-lucky Roselinde Carroll is considering settling down?" Eden chimed in good-naturedly.   
  
"Maybe I am," Roz admitted, gaining stunned gasps from her two best friends. "Too bad the man that made me consider it is just a dream."   
  
"I wouldn't say that," Eden said as she started for the door. "I mean, with seven intense dreams, numerous daydreams, and with him in each and every one, I'd say that you were destined to meet him."   
  
"You'll have to share that one with us!" Jess called from the back.   
  
Roz laughed and started counting the money again. She waved goodbye to Eden and put the money in the safe deposit bag. She spent the next couple hours helping Jessica stock the shelves with more toys and movies, then bid her boss goodnight and went home. As she walked into her loft apartment, she went about getting ready for bed, and all the while Eden's last words rang in her mind. Sliding underneath the covers, Roz found herself wishing it was true. If she was destined to meet him, she wanted it to happen as soon as possible.   
  
~*~*~   
  
_Este met Manwe and Varda on the shore of her lake and together they made their way to the meeting-house. Neither one of them spoke, but Este was grinning madly and her eyes were bright. All other outward appearance was calm and collected. Varda was a little nervous, the only signs of it in the slight wringing of her hands. Manwe kept to himself, showing no emotion. Yet. He was waiting until they were in private quarters. Opening the door for the two women, he followed them until they were all within a smaller room and closed the door behind them._  
  
"Are we ready to proceed?" he asked them.   
  
"I am ready, my lord," Este answered happily. "And so are the two in question. Both long to see each other without being veiled. In fact, the last two nights I have done nothing except watch."   
  
Manwe nodded and then turned his gaze to his wife, who was fidgeting more than before. Eventually, she started pacing. "My love, what bothers you?"   
  
"Everything has worked, so far, without a hitch. But there are a few things that I would like cleared before anything else happens."   
  
"We cannot leave them dreaming for too long," Este said with concern in her voice. "If we wait, they will begin to doubt the possibility of meeting. They will believe it is only a dream."   
  
"Agreed." Manwe focused again at his pacing wife. "What are these things that concern you, Varda?"   
  
"I am not so sure that man, Michael, is completely out of the picture. Are we certain he will not come back? What about Roselinde's shop? There is nothing like that anywhere around here. Are we sure she will want to give that dream up? And what about Celeborn? His recent past might be too much of a barrier for Roselinde to break through."   
  
Manwe was silent, deciding to let Este handle this, as this was largely her operation. She stood quietly, going over each question in her mind, forming answers. Once again, she had to convince Varda that what they were doing was in the best interests of both Celeborn and Roselinde. Whatever was decided, he would implement it. But he couldn't help secretly hoping for Este to win Varda over.   
  
"Michael is no longer a problem," she started to say. "I have made sure he dreamt of nothing but his wife and he will go home to her. It will be quite sometime before he even thinks of Roselinde again. When he does, it will be too late." Este made sure Varda heard her clearly. "As for Roselinde's shop, she is resourceful. I am certain she can still make that particular dream come true. In fact, it might add a little spice to her relationship with Celeborn."   
  
"And what about him?" Varda asked, finally coming to a stop. "Are we so certain that he will accept her? Will he be able to open his heart and love her?"   
  
"I think he already does love Roselinde," Este answered with a smile. Varda looked skeptically at her. "He just does not know it yet." Varda stared at her for a long while before relenting. But before she could form a reply, Este spoke again. "The two of them fell in love with each other quickly. As soon as they meet, without the veils over their faces, and the ability to touch, I think it will all fall into place. And in relatively short order."   
  
"Does this satisfy you, my love?" Manwe asked, though he knew the answer already. Varda made some show of mulling it over, but eventually turned back to face them both.   
  
"Well? What are we waiting for?"   
  
She grinned and led them out of the room and down the halls. It would take all of their concentrated efforts to make the dreams a reality. By unspoken agreement, they knew the perfect place for Roselinde and Celeborn to meet again, and for the first time.


	3. Right Here Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Valinor, one of the world's greatest pairs have been divorced, leaving one half of the pair alone and unhappy. Hurt, he figures he'll spend the rest of eternity alone.

The day was not what Roz wanted it to be.   
  
First, it was raining. She didn't mind rain so much, but hated it when it rained all day. Tired from not getting enough sleep, the weather only added to her crankiness. All she wanted to do was curl up under her blankets and catch up on all the sleep she missed. Of course, the lack of sleep had everything to do with her dreams. Very hot, very intense dreams of the man she'd fallen in love with usually ended with her frustration at not being able to touch him, and waking up to pleasure herself. Gods, how she wished he were more than just a dream.   
  
Second, on her way to work, she wanted to see her shop again. She had the terrible feeling that it slipped away from her, and sure enough, the 'For Sale' sign was replaced with a 'Sold' sign. It hurt, and Roz couldn't help crying, but it didn't hurt nearly as bad as she thought it would. She remembered Eden saying something about Fate and how, in the blink of an eye, it could all change. It seemed her friend was right with this one. She could just see the small, smug smile on Eden's face at finding out she was right. She wondered if she should say anything at all about it. Knowing Eden, she'd end up talking about this anyway, so she was actually looking forward to talking to her.   
  
Third, Jess was in a very foul mood, and after a few mistakes made, erupted at her. Roz apologized, corrected the mistakes, and offered to buy dinner to hopefully cure Jess' anger. But her friend would have none of it, nor would she explain the cause. Hurt and confused, she apologized again and left. She wanted to talk to Eden, but forgot that she closed early today, and didn't realize it until she was at the door, staring into a darkened shop. Well, the light from the street lamps caught on several shiny objects within the store, making it seem like Eden captured the stars.   
  
Maybe it was luck, or magic, but Roz caught sight of Eden coming from the back of the shop. She knocked and waved to get her friend's attention. Eden smiled, waved, came to unlock the door and let her in.   
  
"You caught me just in time. I was about to leave," she said happily. "Come in! You're all wet, and I can put on some tea."   
  
"Thank you," Roz murmured, following Eden to the back.   
  
"You look troubled, Roz. Want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked, handing over a mug of fragrant tea.   
  
Feeling an enormous relief at being able to just talk, Roz sighed as she told Eden everything about the day. Starting with the dream and ending with the argument with Jess. At the end of her discourse, she sipped from her mug and waited for her friend to say something.   
  
"Allow me to say, just once, that I told you so. I mean, I wanted you to have your own store, but it didn't feel right for you."   
  
"I know. I thought I'd be heartbroken over it, but I'm really not." Roz took another drink of tea. "Not so much, anyway." Eden grinned, as expected, but then her smile changed to one of curiosity.   
  
"Another dream? Tell me about it again."   
  
"It was much like the first one, actually, only we were both in the little pool. I still couldn't see his face, but I could feel his eyes as they did what his hands could not."   
  
"How close were you able to get to touching him?"   
  
"About the same few inches as in every other dream. Maybe a little closer. But, oh how frustrating it was to not touch him!"   
  
Eden remained quiet, taking the empty mug away from Roz. She paced around the office for a little bit, left with a murmured word of getting something, and came back holding a blue velvet pouch and black base. Without saying anything, she set the base down on her desk, carefully upended the pouch, and laid a small crystal ball on the base. It was perfectly clear with the slightest hint of blue coloring. Confused, Roz looked at the crystal ball, then at Eden and back again.   
  
"I've been meaning to give this to you for the last week, but it always slipped my mind until now."   
  
"It's lovely, Eden, but why?"   
  
Her friend simply shrugged and smiled again. "I haven't the slightest clue. But when you told me about the dreams, this crystal had your name all over it. Not literally, of course," she added with a laugh. Placing the pouch back over the ball, she turned it over and tightened the cording. Picking up the base, she handed both to Roz.   
  
"Thank you. For everything."   
  
"You're welcome. Consider it an early Christmas present." She laughed and Roz got up from her chair. The two walked to the front door and as Roz walked out, Eden took hold of her arm. "I have the strongest feeling that you two will meet, soon, and it will be for real. And when you do, there will be a choice for you to make."   
  
"A choice?"   
  
"Yes. I don't know more than that, but choose with your heart and mind, Roselinde Carroll."   
  
"I will." It must be very important for Eden to have used her full, given name like that. "Thank you."   
  
"You're welcome again," she replied, releasing Roz's arm. "Oh! And set that up in your bedroom. On the dressing table near the mirror. It will look so pretty there."   
  
Roz laughed and left, got in her car and traveled home. When she was finally behind the closed, locked door of her loft, she put the pouch and base down in the spot designated by Eden, and then went about fixing herself dinner. Opening a bottle of white zinfandel, she downed the first glass quickly, and then poured herself another to sip. It was a long day and she deserved this. Taking it over to her dressing table, she sat down and brushed her long, red hair, fussing with it until she was satisfied. Then, she got up and took off her clothes, debated wearing anything at all, but finally deciding on a black lace negligee. Roz brushed her hair again, finished her glass of wine, and then set up her crystal ball as Eden told her to do.   
  
The trials of the day finally crashed down on her, and she barely had the strength to turn off the lights. Falling into her bed, she brought the covers up around her and moments later she was asleep.   
  
She never noticed the tiny, pulsing, blue-tinted glow emanating from within her crystal ball.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Celeborn walked swiftly to the grotto. He had the feeling something was about to happen, and that he needed to be there. It was the middle of the night and he only had the time to put on his robes and come down. This time, he didn't care if anyone saw him or not. If his suspicions were correct, the woman in his dreams would be coming to him again. Only this time, it would be real. If the last dream was any indication of that fact, he would see her face as well as the rest of her, and he would be able to touch her. That was the part about his dreams that frustrated him so much. To be so close and not be able to touch her. Oh, he tried, and so had she, but a few inches separated them. Except the last time. His hand was so close; he swore he could feel the heat of her body. Yet, it was not enough.  
  
The sounds of the night creatures filled his ears, and he smiled. Celeborn wondered how it would all happen. Would she come to him from the entrance of the grotto? Would she speak first before he saw her? He wondered how he would react when she came. Oh, he was already affected by the thought of her being here, and he gripped his robes so that they wouldn't open and embarrass him if he ran into anybody. Not that anyone was around at this time of night anyway. But would he know she was with him even before he saw or heard her? There were so many questions that he wanted answers to, and he'd get them when she was finally standing in front of him.  
  
Reaching the entrance of the grotto, he paced around the pool, debating getting in. It might help cure his nervousness, but then again, it might not. Should he meet her in the same way as the very first dream? Only, he would be the one undressed and she would be clothed. Or would she?  
  
Valar, he hoped he was right about her coming in the first place.   
  
Celeborn looked around the grotto and wished he'd done something more to it like add candles or… something. He wished he'd thought of food and drink to have for their refreshment. It wouldn't do for the host to be caught unprepared, yet here he was, without anything to offer her. Except himself. Would she accept him? Would it be enough?  
  
He looked up at the sky, filled with stars, an almost full moon, and wisps of clouds that somehow added to the magical feel of the night. With every effort, he forced himself to calm down and relax. He relaxed the grip on his robes and let his hands fall to his sides. When she came, he would welcome her with open arms. And, most importantly, he would not be nervous.  
  
~*~*~  
  
 _The three Valar stood around a large, floating orb with their hands linked. There was a low humming noise that reverberated around them. The room was dark, save for the light of the orb. Their eyes were wide open and riveted to the orb, neither of them looking away.  
  
"Has everything been made ready?" one Vala asked.  
  
"Yes. Celeborn awaits his lady in the grotto. Roselinde is sleeping and her heart is open to us. All is ready."  
  
"How long shall we give them?"  
  
"That is for Roselinde to decide, but I would like to bring her here before we send her to Celeborn."  
  
"Very well. Let us begin…"  
  
Their breathing was in perfect unison, and the orb grew brighter with the union of their power. The humming noise also grew a little louder and changed pitch. Each spoke words that only Iluvatar and they understood. While the incantation was being chanted, they began to sing in perfect harmony. Channeling their power into the orb, they traveled through space and time to reach the heart of Roselinde Carroll. The woman awoke with a start and her eyes immediately fixed on the orb across the room. She got up out of her bed and walked slowly toward her orb, which also held the power of the three Valar. Hesitantly, she reached out to touch it…_  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Greetings Roselinde."  
  
Roz rubbed her eyes, trying desperately to wipe the tears away. The last she remembered was touching the crystal ball Eden gave her, wondering why it felt so warm instead of cool. There was blinding light, and now she was hearing voices when she knew she should be alone.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, taking her hands from her eyes, but still blinking rapidly against further tears.  
  
"Your sight will return to you shortly, Roselinde," another voice said to her. Did she detect a hint of laughter in that voice? She started to ask her question again, but was interrupted. "What has been your sole desire in the last week, Roselinde?"  
  
Roz wasn't sure she should answer that, but for some reason, she felt she could trust these voices. "I must be crazy," she murmured. This time, she actually heard the laughter.  
  
"No, you are not crazy, Roselinde, but I would hear your answer to my question."  
  
"To meet the man in my dreams, your honor," she said, applying a title to the voice. "It sounds crazy, but that's what I want."  
  
"It does not sound crazy, little one. You do know that he wants to meet you as well, and is waiting for you now?"  
  
"He is? Where?" She tried to move, but she couldn't. "Why can't I move my feet?"  
  
"There is a choice for you to make, Roselinde Carroll. Until you make that choice, you may not leave here."  
  
"What choice? Where am I?" Even to her, her voice sounded strained. Not with anxiety or anger, but with the need to see the man she'd been dreaming about for the last week. She wanted to touch him, to see his entire face, and she wanted him to see and touch her. And so much more than just making sure it was all real.  
  
"You are in the meeting house of the Valar, Roselinde. Knowing anymore than that will depend on you."  
  
"What's my choice, then?" she asked rather impatiently.  
  
"You are at a fork in your path, Roselinde. In one direction, you will go back to life as you know it, and this will all become a distant memory. In the other, you will have the chance of a new life here."  
  
"A new life?"  
  
"Yes. A life filled with love and the stability you have sought for many years."  
  
Roz fell silent, her mind working quickly with the possibilities of each course of action. And it all boiled down to living life with or without him. Eden's last words to her echoed in her mind.  
  
 _"… choose with your heart and mind, Roselinde Carroll."_  
  
She really had no complaints about the life she left, or was brought out of. She did what she wanted when, and where, she wanted. Her parents gave her the opportunity to go to college or to travel, and after two years of learning at the local educational institution, she opted to travel. Roz enjoyed the lifestyle of a wanderer, going from state to state, finding a job only long enough to earn money for her next trip. Sometimes she'd stay longer than intended when she met a man who intrigued her. The relationship only lasted a few weeks at most, usually ending when her lover wanted her to stay when she felt the urge to move on. Some were difficult to leave, but most became fond memories. Even Michael, who was her last, and longest, love affair.  
  
Having never been afraid to take a risk or two, she found the offer of a new life very palatable. Especially if she were to spend the rest of her life with the man in her dreams. When she was with him she felt loved, safe, happy, warm, and content to spend the rest of her life with him. She felt she could give him her heart, and that he would never leave her. He made her feel like she was home, which was something she never felt with any of her former lovers. Not even with Michael.  
  
And why was she even thinking of him now? Roz shoved him from her mind and went back to the choice before her.   
  
What did she have to lose by staying here? Nothing, if she really thought about it. Her parents and friends would understand if she phrased a letter in such a way that they wouldn't freak out and try to follow her. And out of all of them, Eden would be the one to understand completely and without question.   
  
The choice before her was made simple. She would stay. But would she be allowed to set her affairs in order? Roz had plenty of money saved in a bank, but didn't think she could use it here, nor exchange it for their currency. She would be penniless here, but she didn't care. She could split the money she saved between Jess, Eden, and her parents. Someone would need to see about her furniture, and that could be left to Eden and Jess. She only wanted to keep two items and have them with her here. That is, if she were allowed to return in the first place. Maybe she could compromise…  
  
"Before I give you my decision, may I ask a couple questions?"  
  
"You may," the first voice replied.  
  
"Exactly how long will I be here, if I were to stay?"  
  
"Forever, if that is your wish." That was good to know. It was the one thing she wanted as much as seeing the man she fell in love with.  
  
"If I decide to stay, would I be allowed some time to arrange for things to be taken care of back home?" She didn't get an instant response. In fact, the silence was deafening. It seemed like minutes dragged into hours, and Roz felt like screaming just to have some kind of noise fill the void.  
  
"Are we to assume, Roselinde Carroll, that you have made your choice? You will be staying?"  
  
"Yes. I want to stay."  
  
"Why?" a third voice asked, sounding truly curious for her answer. "You have only known him for a week, and even then, only minimally."  
  
Roz shrugged. "Because I love him. I can't imagine life without him. Even though it's been a week since the first dream, I felt as if we were made for each other. And I think he feels the same way."  
  
"Very well," the first voice sounded very pleased. "Yes, you will be allowed time to get your affairs in order. But you must not be seen by anyone while you are there."  
  
"If I'm returned in the middle of the night, I can leave a note for my friend, with important information, and she can do what I can't." Her heart pounded in her chest. She was happier than she'd ever been. But she had another couple questions. "Can I bring something back with me?"  
  
"We can arrange for that to happen, yes."  
  
"Oh good," she replied, resisting the urge to clap her hands. "Now, may I be allowed to see him?" She was sure she heard laughter, but it faded into the distance and she felt as if she were floating to a new destination.


	4. The Two Made One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Valinor, one of the world's greatest pairs have been divorced, leaving one half of the pair alone and unhappy. Hurt, he figures he'll spend the rest of eternity alone.

Before she was even aware of it, her feet touched the ground, the darkness was lifted from her sight, and she knew immediately where she was. Trying to keep calm and collected, Roz walked the rest of the way to the entrance of the grotto, and there, his back to her, was the man she'd fallen in love with only a week past. His silver-blonde hair was unbound and ended a few inches below his shoulder blades. He was wearing the same robes he always wore when she met him here, and if she was right, the robes would be all he was wearing. Taking a step further inside, she stopped as he moved and turned to face her. There was nothing to hide his face from her now, and his mouth parted slightly as he stared at her.  
  
"I felt your presence," he said. Roz closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. His voice was deep and smooth and it sent a thrill deep within her. "I knew you were here. My heart reached for yours, but I cannot be sure you are really here."  
  
"There's only one way to find out," she replied.   
  
They took a step or two toward each other, hesitant, yet determined. When they stood close enough to reach out, they did so. Perhaps it was habit that their hands stopped only an inch away from each other, but there was nothing there to stop them from touching. Roz felt it, as did the man before her. Slowly, very slowly, they brought their hands together.  
  
"It is real," he whispered. "You are here. If only you knew how much I wanted this moment to happen."  
  
"I bet I could, because it was the same way for me." His hand came up to caress her face and he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Such a wonderful color to behold. Like new copper." He traced a fingertip over her ear, down her jaw line, over her neck, and to the thin strap of her negligee. "What is your name, meleth-nin?"  
  
"Roselinde. But everyone calls me Roz."  
  
"Roselinde suits you better," he said. He brushed aside the strap and it fell off her shoulder. "Your skin is as soft as I imagined it to be, meleth-nin."  
  
"What does 'meleth-nin' mean?" she managed to ask. His touch was enough to set her blood a-fire.  
  
"It means 'my love' in the tongue of Men," he answered.   
  
Roselinde's heartbeat quickened. She felt him slip the other strap off her shoulder, and her negligee slipped a little. He leaned in closer to her and she reached through his robes to touch his chest. His skin was hot to the touch, but she didn't take her hand away. She bit lightly on her lower lip as she looked up at him, catching his gaze with hers. Her hand moved over his chest, lightly skimming over his nipples. She was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure, and she dared to move her hand lower over his abdomen.   
  
"What is your name?" she asked him. She brought her hand back up to feel his heart beating, and he covered her hand with one of his.  
  
"Celeborn, meleth-nin."  
  
Roselinde repeated his name, and the words for 'my love', savoring the sound of both just before he bent to kiss her. It was a hungry kiss, and a little rougher than she expected, but she returned it with her own need. His tongue warred with hers, each tasting the other. His arms wrapped around her and he held her against his body. She couldn't ignore his arousal and it only fueled her desire for him.   
  
Celeborn broke the kiss, leaving her breathless, but he wasn't done yet. He moved lower to kiss her neck. His hands slid over her back and lower to her backside. Roselinde gasped against his chest as he gripped her backside and then took hold of the hem of her negligee. Pulling away from her, he lifted the black satiny fabric over her head, and she stood naked before him. Her slender figure was everything he dreamed it would be. All he had been able to see of her before was of her breasts, which he'd always wanted to touch and even taste. He let his gaze linger on her chest before moving lower to her belly and even further still to the core of her femininity.   
  
A shiver coursed through his body first, and then he saw his Roselinde shiver. Were they already so connected that what he felt, so would she? Only once had he experienced this kind of link, and that was with his ex-wife. But with Roselinde it was different, stronger somehow, than with Galadriel. He couldn't explain it if he tried, and now wasn't the time to even be thinking about this sort of thing. Before him stood the reality of Roselinde; the woman of his dreams.  
  
She took a step forward and brushed aside his robes in order to lay her hand on his chest again. Her yearning need for him was growing in intensity, and soon she knew she would do whatever it took to have him inside her. Roselinde felt the dampness of his skin and smiled slightly as an idea formed in her mind. But first, she wanted to see him without the robes. Since he divested her of the little black negligee she wore, she would return the favor. Reaching up with her one hand, she took hold of the silky fabric and pushed it off his shoulder, and brought her other hand up to do the same thing on the other side. Celeborn's robes fell in a puddle around his feet, and she stood back to admire all of him. He was the perfect build that she loved in a man: not bulked up like Mr. Universe, but not too thin, either. Her gaze fell slowly from his face to his groin, and again she smiled.   
  
Roselinde had yet to touch his sex, but Celeborn was clearly ready for more than just foreplay. And she was growing impatient. Foreplay can come later for all she cared. Reaching for his hand, she took charge and led him to the pool, then bent down to slide into the hot water. She went under the surface and came back up to look at him.  
  
"I believe this was how you first found me, meleth-nin," she said, her voice low and husky with the desire she felt. And the words he used in his language rolled off her tongue with such a beautiful sound that she wanted to learn more. But later. "Join me?" She reached up to him with both arms. He needed no other persuasion, and she took a step back to give him room as he slid into the water to join her.   
  
Again, he seemed a little hesitant, as if he were unsure about the reality of the situation. Roselinde made the first move, pressing her body against his, reaching down between them to touch the hard length of him. His breath came out in a sigh and he gripped her waist firmly. His blue eyes were darkened with lust, and maybe more than that, but Roselinde didn't have time to think about it. Celeborn lifted her up just enough so that she had to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She felt the tip of his sex nudge at her entrance, and she whimpered a little bit.  
  
"Please, Celeborn, don't make me wait," she breathed.  
  
"As you wish," he responded as he guided himself inside her.  
  
Roselinde was lost to him in that moment, and her head fell back as she accepted him deep within her. Celeborn filled her so completely, and stretched her inner walls a little more than she was used to, but it felt so good, she didn't mind the slight discomfort. A discomfort she liked more with every move he made. His hands gripped her backside to keep her close to him. The hot water splashed against her body above the surface, and underneath, it felt like it was trying to infuse its heat to add to her own. She held on tighter as he moved faster. How was it that she was already close to orgasm, and it wasn't but a few moments that he first entered her?  
  
Her whimpers and moans drove him crazy, not to mention the fact that her inner muscles clenched hungrily around him. Roselinde was delightfully wild and uninhibited, and in just these past few moments, he was ready to release himself within her. Celeborn heard her breathing grow more erratic, as did his own, and what control he had was gone. He took his hands from her bottom and gripped her waist tightly as he thrust up inside her hard. Even as tight as she was, she took all of his length within her and that final thrust made her muscles clench tight around him. His Roselinde cried out his name as she reached her climax, and he followed her soon after, spilling his seed deep inside her.  
  
They held onto each other tight as they collected themselves. He didn't want to leave the warmth of her body, and she was determined to keep him there, for she had yet to let go of him, inside and out.  
  
"I woke from my dreams with the strongest need of you," she told him when she was able to speak again. "But I didn't have you there."  
  
"You too?" He was astonished to hear that she woke the same way he did. "Sometimes I woke early, needing to relieve my craving for you." He kissed her heatedly, and then pulled away to look at her. "I hate to ask this now, but, is this to be our only time together?"  
  
"No, Celeborn. If you want me to, I'll stay. Forever."  
  
"Truly?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I felt like I've loved you all my life, and I'm not about to leave you now that we're together."  
  
"Nor will I leave you. You have my heart, Roselinde. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
He kissed her then, with such love and passion that she felt it deep within her soul. And she returned it. When he ended the kiss, he suggested they get out of the pool so he could make love to her properly and she agreed, albeit just a little reluctantly. Unwrapping her legs from around him, she felt him leave her and she felt cold, despite the hot water of the pool. Roselinde watched Celeborn as he lifted himself out of the pool with such grace and ease he captivated her. And she noticed he was erect and ready for her all over again, which was incentive enough for her to follow him out. He reached down to help her and she accepted his hand. She thought her exit was infinitely less graceful than his, but it didn't matter as soon as his arms were around her and his lips met hers with yet another kiss. She felt her feet coming up off the ground as he carried her a little farther from the pool. When he was once again still, and her feet firmly on the ground, the kiss ended and they sank down onto the ground.  
  
"I am sorry I do not have anything more comfortable for us to lay down on," he murmured as he grabbed his robes and spread them out behind her. She laid back and he moved over her. "I was in a hurry to get here."  
  
"It's okay," she said as she spread her legs wider for him. "Your robes are soft enough for me." She gasped as he entered her again.   
  
Whatever she might've wanted to say to him was lost as he filled her completely. Celeborn took his time, withdrawing until just the tip remained inside her then pushing forward so slowly Roselinde thought she would fly apart at the seams. Her hands slid over his chest and she teased his nipples, and then he thrust deep, causing her to cry out with intense pleasure. Her voice echoed back to her from the walls of the grotto, and for only a moment she wondered if anyone would hear her. Another deep thrust and she didn't care if they did or not. He kept this slow, excruciatingly delightful pace for what felt like hours, and to add to her pleasure, his mouth came down on one of her breasts. Gods, he drove her crazy with his tongue as it circled her nipple, and he moved over to the other one to do the same thing. She arched her back and held onto him as if he were the only thing to keep her from falling or flying away.  
  
Celeborn straightened up from tasting her breasts, moved her so that his arms were under her legs, and began to thrust faster. Her breathing was growing more erratic and shallow, and her body was glistening with both water and sweat from their lovemaking. He felt her inner muscles contract and relax around him, claiming him hungrily and yet giving him power over her. Her voice crying out his name was the most beautiful music he'd ever heard, and his voice joined hers several times. Just when he thought he would be alone forever, Fate sent Roselinde to him, and she commanded his attention to her as she held him tightly within her. She was coming closer to her orgasm, and he wanted to give her that release. He drove into her harder, searching to touch the one spot within her core that would send her over the edge. Deeper, harder, and a little faster, Roselinde could barely moan through her ragged breathing. And then, with another push, she cried out louder than before. Celeborn grinned as she writhed under him, arching her back and gripping his arms. Her inner muscles spasmed around him, and it was a long while before she came back down from her orgasm.   
  
But he wasn't finished with her yet.  
  
Roselinde knew he hadn't come with her. Her body was relaxed, and yet he still moved within her. He was either waiting for something, or he wanted to prolong the experience. Whatever his reason, she loved every moment of it. She loved Celeborn. None of her ex-lovers had ever made her orgasm that hard before. The intensity of the waves of her rapture pounded over her body like a raging surf. And still he moved, penetrating inside her as slowly as when he started, re-kindling the flames of her desire. Even as sated as she was, Roselinde wanted more. She needed more. Looking up into his eyes, she could see that he knew this, and he acted on it. Celeborn withdrew from her body and Roselinde moaned at the loss, once again thinking that never before had she felt this way with any of her ex-lovers. And now, he laid down beside her, guiding her with gentle hands so that she was spooned against his body. His hand paused on her hip for a few moments before slowly drifting downward to settle between her thighs. Roselinde grinned and parted her legs for him. Removing his hand, she felt him guide his still hard shaft to her throbbing core and push inside again, but he didn't move within her.  
  
"Are you recovered, meleth-nin?" he asked, his hot breath tickling her ear.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, and then he began to move. "You're tireless," Roselinde panted, grinding herself down against him as he thrust steadily into her. She meant it both as compliment and question, though she wasn't really expecting an answer.  
  
"I cannot last much longer."  
  
But words were once again unnecessary as they began climbing the heights of ecstasy. Celeborn held onto Roselinde, occasionally letting his hand roam her body, and cupping her breasts. The deeper he thrust into her warm and willing body, the more he lost his control. He went faster, and heard Roselinde voice as she moaned. This time, they would both come to completion a lot sooner than either of them thought. They cried out as their mutual orgasm swept over both of them, and Celeborn released himself deep within her again. She gripped his arm as he held her against him, and when it was over, they both collapsed in sated bliss.   
  
With great reluctance, he pulled away from her, leaving the warmth of her body. Roselinde's eyes were closed, but he knew she was still awake, if only barely. Thoughts of taking her back to his house ran through his mind, but he didn't have the hear to ask her to get up when she looked so relaxed and serene here. The weather was quite pleasant tonight, the steaming pool of their grotto provided wnough warmth to ward away the chill; they could spend the night here in peace and relative comfort. He lovingly caressed her side, following the slender hourglass curve of her body down as far as he could reach and back again. An errant breeze disturbed the stillness of the grotto, and she shivered, her skin turning to goose-flesh.  
  
"Do you want to stay here?" Roselinde asked him, though she didn't move.  
  
"I was beginning to think you wanted to, meleth-nin."  
  
"The thought did cross my mind, but I would rather sleep in a soft bed, and not on the hard ground." She turned over in order to look at him, and he saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Instantly concerned, he sat up and brought her with him.  
  
"What is wrong, Roselinde? Why do you cry?" Celeborn was feeling more than just concern for the woman he fell in love with. He felt the stirring of insecurity that had been a part of his life since discovering Galadriel's infidelity. His mind kept trying to convince him that Roselinde's tears were his fault, that somehow he had hurt her. Yet his heart told him that he did nothing wrong and she loved him. How could it be anything else?  
  
"I've never been so happy in my life, meleth-nin. You've given me something I've never known before," she assured him, letting the tears fall and wiping them away. Her words soothed him and his heart soared. Before she could utter another word, Celeborn gathered her up in his arms and kissed her with all the love and passion he felt for her.  
  
When the kiss ended, they both got up and got dressed. They took turns brushing off any dust on their clothing, and laughed when the task seemed too futile to continue. Taking Roselinde's hand in his, Celeborn led her from their grotto, with promises made that they would return here as often as possible, and they walked all the way back to his home.   
  
~*~*~  
  
 _Este stood smiling as she watched the two lovers depart the grotto in her silver bowl of water. Though she had only watched them for the last few minutes, she knew enough from their body language that the two had made love. It made her feel good that Roselinde would be able to heal Celeborn's heart, and that Celeborn would be the one to complete Roselinde's soul. It also made her happy to know that she had guessed right about these two._  
  
"Why the smile, mistress of water and dreams?" she heard Manwe ask. Turning toward his voice, she saw him standing in the doorway. He, too, wore a smile on his face.  
  
"Come and see, my lord," she answered rather mystically, indicating the bowl.  
  
Manwe came into the room and looked down at the pictures reflected on the water's surface. Celeborn and Roselinde were in his bedroom, and both were lost to each other in the throes of passion. Quickly, he averted his gaze, and Este's gentle laughter filled his ears.  
  
"Can you not give them some privacy, Dream weaver?" he managed to choke out.  
  
"I would not have thought you so easily embarrassed, Manwe," Este laughed again. She waved her hand over the bowl and the picture faded.  
  
"I am not," he replied, breathing a sigh of relief. "But I do not think you would want others peering in on you and Irmo during a similar situation!"  
  
"True," she conceded. A few minutes passed before she spoke again. "Well, my lord? What are your thoughts about Celeborn and Roselinde? Have we done well?"  
  
"Well enough indeed, Este, but there are still some things that worry me."  
  
"What things?" Both Manwe and Este looked up to see Varda coming in the room to join them.  
  
"Well, Roselinde asked to return to set her affairs in order. I'm not quite sure that is a good idea anymore. I do not doubther abilities to not be seen, but there is the possibility that it could happen."  
  
"Manwe, you worry too much," Varda huffed. "Roselinde will be going in the middle of the night while most of the town sleeps. She should know what part to avoid in order not to be seen."  
  
"I agree, but it does not decrease my worry." He took a deep breath and paced off a few steps before turning to come back. "It needs to happen soon. The sooner, the better."  
  
"I shall summon them within the next two days," Varda replied. Manwe shook his head.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"My lord! Can they not have a few nights together before we send her back?" Este protested.  
  
"They will have all the days after to spend however they want. Summon them tomorrow." He turned and walked to the doorway, then stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "I do not want her going back alone, either."   
  
With that, he left the two ladies to consider his words. Este's smile from earlier was gone and Varda didn't hide the worry she felt. Manwe did not say as much, but they suspected he knew something was going to happen. But he didn't say what, nor would he until whatever bothered him was resolved.


	5. Last Night You Saved My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Valinor, one of the world's greatest pairs have been divorced, leaving one half of the pair alone and unhappy. Hurt, he figures he'll spend the rest of eternity alone.

The next evening, Celeborn and Roselinde were seated at the table, enjoying a light supper of mixed greens, cheese and bread. At first, Roselinde was surpised when he served the meal. With the substitution of bread for the crackers, she wasn't quite sure how he knew what she liked to eat for light lunches. In their brief time together so far, they talked about their lives before meeting, but this part never came up. Roselinde could almost believe the he could read her mind. Something like this had often frightened her away from lovers that got too close, but she felt none of that fear with Celeborn. From the moment she saw him, and could really touch him, she felt different. It was like she was new again, and she felt whole – complete in every sense of the word.   
  
Taking her glass of wine, she looked at him and watched as he ate. A tiny shiver coursed through her when she caught sight of his fingers. He could work magic with those fingers, as well as the rest of him. Celeborn was wearing only his robes. There hadn't been a need to wear much else since they got here. Smiling, she took a long drink of wine and kept watching him. As often as they talked about their previous lives, they spent more time making love. Anything could ignite their passion for each other; a touch, a look, a barely whispered word, or sometimes only the thought would be enough to get them started. Roselinde had to admit that she loved the way he responded to her, and the way she responded to him. She never felt so alive before meeting Celeborn.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" he asked her when he caught her staring at him.  
  
"I'm just thinking," she replied. Celeborn lifted an eyebrow and grinned at her, able to at least catch on to half of what she was thinking. Roselinde's smile grew wider.  
  
"Oh? And just what was on your mind, meleth-nin?"  
  
"Many things," she quipped, getting up from her chair and coming around the table to him.   
  
Celeborn pushed his chair away from the table as Roselinde stood beside him. He drank in the sight of her, dressed in the black satin negligee, and gazing at him with lust-darkened hazel eyes. Reaching for her with one hand, he caressed her thigh lightly, moving upward and under the hem. She shivered delightfully, and stepped closer to him so he could touch her more. Obliging her, his hand slid sensually up to her pelvis, over to her waist, and then around to her backside. He grabbed a handful and and was rewarded with a low moan and breathy sigh from her beautiful lips. Bending over him, she put her hands on his shoulders. Roselinde's long, coppery hair fell forward, tickling the part of his chest that was exposed to her. With his other hand, he pushed the lower part of his robe from his legs, revealing his hardening arousal. Her laughter was soft and breathy as she pulled her negligee up, straddled his legs, and settled herself so that they were touching intimately.   
  
Roselinde's hands came down from his shoulders to his chest as she massaged his muscles and toyed with his nipples. Celeborn groaned as he grew even more excited than before, and he let her brush his robe off his shoulders. He worked his arms free, and then urged her to take off the last remaining piece of clothing between them by sliding his hands up her body, under the negligee. Taking the hint, she finished the job, and Roselinde was once again naked.  
  
"Was this one of the things you were thinking about?" he managed to ask as she inched her way forward a little.   
  
Roselinde only smiled, reached down between them and grasped his sex lightly in her hand. With steady movements, she stroked up and down his hard length, and Celeborn groaned again letting his head fall back as she pleasured him. The heat of her hand and the heat from her desire drove him wild, and she knew it. But he wasn't about to let her have all the fun, either. Lifting his head so that he could look at her, he brought his hands up to her breasts and began to knead them, teasing her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Much to his pleasure, they hardened into little peaks, and he sat up in order to taste them.  
  
"One of the things," she whispered her answer as his mouth replaced one of his hands on her breast.   
  
Roselinde felt she would soon burst into flame from the way he worked his mouth. Sucking, licking, even nibbling each breast, leaving no part untouched, and concentrating more on her sensitized nipples. Celeborn knew what made her crave more and proceded to use that knowledge against her. Not that she minded in the least, really, and soon she felt the yearning need to have him within her. She was the one to initiate the lovemaking this time, but she was his to do whatever he wanted of her. By mutual, wordless agreement, they both stopped what they were doing. His hands went to her waist and aided her as she lifted herself up, positioned his erection at her entrance, and then slowly descended again, taking him completely inside her. Both sighed with relief at being joined, and Roselinde began to rock her hips back and forth.   
  
It wasn't the first time they made love like this, having done so this morning after breakfast. Roselinde still smelled like the strawberries he ate off of her body, and he could still detect the sweetness of the honey he had drizzled over her chest. They'd taken a shower afterward, of course, but the scents still lingered, and smelling strawberries and honey would always remind him of his Roselinde. Celeborn felt her begin to lose control, so he grabbed her hips to hold her still, waiting a few moments before thrusting up into her. She held onto his shoulders with a vice-like grip, moaning through her haggard breathing. But as her control began to slip, so did his, and they moved at a frenzied pace until both were crying out in utter abandon with their shared rapture. She collapsed against his chest and he fell back in the chair, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. Neither of them moved and he was still joined with her.  
  
"Sweet Eru, Roselinde, what you do to me," he murmured into her hair. "Almost an entire day has gone by since you came to me, and I cannot bear thinking of another moment without you."  
  
"You too?" she asked. Roselinde pushed herself up enough so that she could look into his eyes. He nodded and she knew he spoke the truth. In her heart, she knew that he would never lie to her. "I feel whole when I'm with you," she admitted to him, reaching up to run her finger over his lips. "I've never felt that before with anyone."  
  
"Promise you will stay, Roselinde. I could not bear it if you left."  
  
"I'm not going to leave you. Ever. This is my home now and it will be for as long as time allows us."  
  
Celeborn wondered if she realised how much of a reminder it was for him of her mortality. For all that they'd been together one day, it felt like she was so much a part of him that she could live forever. He lost count of how many millenia he lived through, and how many more he would see pass by. Time didn't have the same meaning for him as it did for her. Roselinde was twenty-eight in the reckoning of Men. To her way of thinking, it was old enough to have experienced quite a lot in life, but still young that she still had plenty of time to experience more before the years began to take their toll. She had explained it to him before they fell asleep in each other's arms last night. It saddened Celeborn to think that she would still leave him, though it would be death that took her away, something that was not up to Roselinde to decide. Shaking himself of his melancholy thoughts, he kissed her deeply. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and he felt himself growing harder again within her. The kiss broke when Roselinde gasped and her body quivered with need.  
  
They were well on their way to bringing each other to climatic heights when a knock on the door caught their attention. It wasn't enough to stop them, and they continued on thinking it was just their imagination. After another minute, the knocking started again, only louder and more rapidly. This time, Roselinde stopped everything, letting her displeasure at being interrupted be known by cursing loudly. The knock came again, and she lifted herself off him, grabbed her negligee and ran to the bedroom. Celeborn growled lowly as he stood up and put his robes back on, making sure it was tied securely. He wasn't in the pleasantest of moods when he went to the door and opened it.  
  
His mouth fell open when he found himself looking at Eonwe, herald of Manwe.  
  
"Is the lady Roselinde with you?"  
  
"Yes, she is," Celeborn answered, though he was a little out of breath. Both from his lovemaking with Roselinde moments before, to the shock of seeing the herald at his door. "May I ask why you ask for her?"  
  
"She has been summoned by Varda to the meetinghouse. Immediately."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That has not been told to me, Lord Celeborn, but you are also summoned. I am to escort you both there."  
  
"We will be ready as quickly as possible, my lord." They bowed slightly with respect, and Celeborn shut the door quietly. He was astonished at this turn of events, and practically ran back the bedroom.   
  
Roselinde was still beautifully naked when he found her washing herself in the bathroom. Water ran down her body in tiny rivulets and it was all he could do to keep himself from taking her from behind. Celeborn fought the urge and kept himself in reasonable control, even though Roselinde bent at the waist, giving him an awesome view of her femininity.  
  
"You tease me, meleth-nin," he said lowly. Roselinde looked back at him, but did not look in the least bit surprised to see him there.  
  
"What do you intend to do about it?" she asked slyly. But she saw the look on his face. He closed his eyes, clenched his hands at his sides, and was visibly trying to keep himself where he was. It was not at all like him to do this to her. Something was wrong. She straightened up and reached for the towel, wrapping it around her. "Who was at the door, Celeborn?"  
  
"Eonwe," he answered, finally looking at her. "We are summoned by Varda. We must leave immediately."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I do not know." Celeborn saw the distress in her eyes, and gathered her up in his arms. "I am sorry, Roselinde. I would not willingly refuse you or your body. But Eonwe is waiting to escort us to the meetinghouse. We cannot delay, and you know what would happen if we…"  
  
"True," she conceded, but not without reaching into his robe and running her hands over his chest. Roselinde smiled wickedly. "We can finish what we started when we're back home." Then, she pulled out of his arms and dropped the towel, getting dressed in her black negligee.  
  
They met Eonwe at the door, and followed him down the main road that would take them to the meetinghouse and to the Vala that had summoned them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The drive home would be a long one for Michael and the interstate was almost devoid of any other traffic. He wanted to get home to Melissa and Bobby, but there was a part of him that wanted to see Roz again. His dreams of making mad, passionate love to his wife had made the meetings with the clients unbearable at times, he knew that having sex with Roz would be even more fulfilling. Melissa was great in bed, but Roz was excellent. He had to have her again, feel her writhing underneath him, and hear her cry out his name when she came.  
  
Michael's thoughts kept straying back to the last time he saw Roz. It was at this quaint little tearoom in the town she lived in, where he found her. She told him she wouldn't have sex with him anymore, and she was walking away from him. She refused sex with him, and it was Roz that once said he was the best fuck she ever had! Her refusal made him wonder if she was lying to him the entire time during their affair. He remembered getting over his shock of her admission in time to catch a glimpse of her perfect ass before she rounded a corner and was gone from his sight. At that time, he swore he wouldn't come back to her, even if she begged him to. Not that she ever begged anything of him, except maybe when he pulled out of her body just as she was on the verge of climaxing. Only then, did Roz Carroll beg. Slamming his fist on the steering wheel, Michael swore a good five minutes before calming down.   
  
He was hard just thinking about Roz, and the highway was still too long. It would be at least another hour before he reached the exit to get to the little town Roz lived in. Trying to ignore it, he kept driving, but after another fifteen minutes of thinking about her, he had to do something. Luckily, there was a pull-off just ahead, and he turned off the highway and parked in a dark area. Grabbing some spare napkins from the glove compartment, he got out of his car and walked to the nearest tree. Michael unzipped his trousers, let them fall to his knees, and then pulled down his underwear. His shaft was fully erect and he took a hold of himself beginning to stroke back and forth. He braced himself against the tree with his free hand, grunting as he applied more pressure to his working hand. Images of Roz's naked body flashed in his mind, and he eventually brought himself to completion, releasing himself on the tree trunk.  
  
Using the napkins he brought, he cleanined himself off, and threw the used napkins to the ground. Let the groundskeepers pick it up, he thought savagely as he pulled his underwear and trousers back up. Though he felt better as he got back into his car, he was still angry with Roz for doing this to him.  
  
Back on the interstate, Michael increased his speed intending to get to her town a lot faster than he planned. He would have Roz Carroll, whether she wanted it or not. He knew where she lived in that town, and he knew what to do to her to make her give in. And give in, she would.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Roselinde and Celeborn stood close to each other, his arm wrapped protectively around her, in the room with the glowing orb. The only light in the room came from that orb, and there was a low humming noise that seemed to surround them. Roselinde knew where she was. This was the room she had been brought to last night, the room that she made her choice to stay with Celeborn forever. She never saw the three beings that spoke to her then. Were they going to make her return to the life she knew, even after they promised that she wouldn't have to?  
  
Then she remembered what else was said that night. The beings agreed to let her go back to set her affairs in order. Roselinde's mind was already going through what she needed to do when another door opened. In walked three tall beings, each wearing white robes and a circlet on their brows, but they were blurred and she couldn't make out their faces.  
  
"Roselinde, as per our agreement before meeting Celeborn, you will be sent back to your world to make sure that your departure will not create any problems. Do you know what you need to do?"  
  
"Yes," she replied. "My best friend, Eden, should still be awake. At least, she should be if the time here and the time back in my worl is the same."  
  
"It is, but you cannot be seen. Not even by your friend."  
  
"I can call her, sir. She won't see me. I can tell her that, right? Knowing Eden, she'll want to come right over."  
  
"Tell her what you must, but remember you cannot be seen."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Celeborn, you have been brought here because I do not want Roselinde going alone. I trust that you will not become distracted by anything in her world, and see that she is not seen?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord Manwe," Celeborn answered, his shoulders straightened up and his hold on her tightened.  
  
Roselinde felt the slight change in his body. Where once he was lithe and graceful, he was now straight and imposing. She felt no fear, but she wasn't sure she liked it. This wasn't the man she knew and loved, he was different. He looked like a warrior, and he would no doubt protect her.  
  
"Yes, little one. Celeborn has seen many battles in his lifetime. The warrior has not left him completely," another voice, filled with compassion, said. "As you both are going back, you might want to change clothes. Behind you, you will find clothes more suitable than what you are wearing."  
  
They turned around and were startled to find Eonwe holding two small piles of clothes in each hand. Taking the clothes from him, they quickly changed into the tunics and pants given to them. Thus properly attired, Roselinde and Celeborn turned back to face the orb and the three beings around it.  
  
"Are you ready?" yet another voice asked them. Celeborn looked down at Roselinde and she nodded her assent.  
  
"We are, my Lady Varda," he spoke for them both.  
  
"Then we shall begin. Remember that you must not be seen, Roselinde, and make all possible haste. When you are ready, we will bring you back."  
  
"Yes, my Lady," Roselinde answered.  
  
"Please put your hands on the orb."  
  
They both reached out and touched the orb. It was warm and it seemed to resonate with the low humming sound they heard. The blurry beings took up places around them and joined hands, enclosing them in a circle. The orb's light grew in intensity, and Roselinde shut her eyes against it. The humming grew louder and she heard what sounded like a song being sung, but she couldn't understand the words.   
  
The next thing she knew, she felt like she was flying even though she knew she wasn't moving at all. Celeborn's arm was still around her, and when it felt like her feet touched ground again, she dared to open her eyes. They were standing in front of the building her loft apartment was located in, and it was in the middle of the night. The nearby street lamp gave them enough light to see by, and Roselinde led Celeborn up the stairs quietly. When they reached her door, she reached up to a weak spot in the doorjam and pulled out a little silver key, and unlocked her door.


	6. Release Me, Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Valinor, one of the world's greatest pairs have been divorced, leaving one half of the pair alone and unhappy. Hurt, he figures he'll spend the rest of eternity alone.

She stood inside the little loft apartment she'd come to adore as if she had been gone for years, while Celeborn closed the door behind them. Everything was as it was when she left it, but of course, she was only gone from it for a day, though when she was done with getting her stuff together and leaving Eden in charge of her life here, she would not be returning. Roselinde knew in her heart that she wanted nothing more than to be with Celeborn the rest of her life, but that didn't make it any easier to part with the life she once knew. It seemed like such a good idea to come back when she asked for it, but now she realised that it wasn't. She felt Celeborn behind her, breathed in his earthy fragrance, and felt his hands on her upper arms giving her comfort. They were here now, and she had work to do. Looking up at her lover, she smiled sweetly and then pulled away from him to begin.  
  
Walking over to her messed up bed, she ran her fingers lightly over the bedspread and combed cotton sheets. Many nights alone were spent in this bed, and tucked under these very sheets, but there were also nights when she wasn't alone. Of course, technically, she met Celeborn as she slept here. For a few brief moments, she wondered if she should take the bedding with her, but then discarded the idea. She had a new life and new memories to make in it.  
  
"Dearest, are you alright?" she heard him ask. She turned to find him in the kitchen area, looking curiously at several appliances.  
  
"I'm fine, love. I'm just thinking about what I need to bring back with me."  
  
"We should hurry," he reminded her. Smiling, she went back to her mental list.  
  
All she would really need is some clothing, and perhaps a few necessities for when her monthlies came. She didn't know how women handled such things where Celeborn lived, but she would find out. Going to her knees, she bent to find the small, leather satchel she used each time she moved. The rest of her luggage was in the closet, but this was all she needed. Pulling it out, Roselinde got to her feet, put the bag on her bed, and went to the dresser. Choosing a few t-shirts, two pairs of jeans, a pair of khaki shorts, two of her best sundresses, and several pairs of underwear and bras, and tossed it all on the bed. Then, she went to her tiny bathroom and collected the necessary items first, then gathered up the bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and liquid soap. Oh, she knew she was being a little silly about it, but it was something she thought might be overlooked. Besides, there wasn't much left in either bottle, so by the time she needed more, she would know where to find some. Picking up her toothbrush and toothpaste, she came out of the bathroom and dumped it on the bed beside her clothes. Only two more items and she'd be done.   
  
She went back to the dresser and picked up the necklace her parents gave her before she left them to travel. Then, she reached over to get the crystal ball Eden gave her. Of everything else, this was probably the silliest thing Roselinde had to bring, but it would always remind her of the one friend who believed in her and her dreams. It was warm to the touch and a small, almost imperceptible, light glowed from within it. Strange that she hadn't noticed it before…  
  
"So that is how they brought you to me," Celeborn murmured. She jumped a little, but didn't take her eyes off the ball. "It was something I wondered about."  
  
"I don't understand. How?"  
  
"This orb is smaller, but it holds the same power as the orb the Valar used to send us here."  
  
Roselinde nodded her understanding. "How will they know when to bring us back?"  
  
"Make sure this is the last thing you pack. The glowing light suggests that they might only be watching us, though I might be wrong about that." The light gave a little pulse, and Celeborn smiled. "It seems I am right." He kissed her on the head and then turned to help her pack as she put her crystal ball back down on its stand.  
  
Amazingly, everything fit, though it was tight and there was no room left to spare. Roselinde fought the zipper to close it, but Celeborn stayed her hands and pulled it closed almost little effort. Finally finished, they sat quietly for a moment on her bed just looking at each other, lost in each other's eyes. Thoughts of making love to him in her world flitted through her mind, and his small, sensual smile told her he was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Do we have a little time to…" she started, raising an eyebrow and patting the bed.  
  
"Only a little time? Roselinde, I do not think we have ever taken a 'little' time…"  
  
"True," she said, getting up from her place and coming to sit in his lap facing him. "There is always time to find out." Her fingers caressed his face before running slowly through his hair.   
  
Celeborn put his hands on her waist, under the tunic she wore. The heat of her skin against his hands was sheer pleasure, and he slowly raised them up until they were just underneath her breasts. Roselinde inhaled deeply, and already she was noticeably aroused. "Celeborn…" she said through a low moan, sending a thrill through him. How could he refuse her? But out of the corner of his vision, he noticed the little light within her orb was pulsing frequently. As much as he wanted to take her here, the Valar were not going to allow it.  
  
"We cannot, meleth-nin," he told her, removing his hands reluctantly from under her tunic. Disappointment filled her eyes, and he turned her so that she could also see the pulsing light. "We should finish what we came to do here." But he didn't let her go without kissing her heatedly, and it almost made him forget the light, the Valar, and everything except Roselinde.   
  
She slid off his lap and took her bag and put it beside the door, which was still open a crack, and then went to a small desk near the kitchen. He watched her pick up a stick of some kind, what looked like paper, and then sat down before picking up yet another confusing contraption. Roselinde typed out some sort of code on the device, put it to her ear, and then started talking. So, this must be what she meant by calling someone, and it was obvious she was talking to her friend Eden. Rather than listen to her talk without hearing the other part of the conversation, he got up, put her necklace on her and kissed the nape of her neck, and then went to the door. He told her he was going to look around a bit, and that he would be back shortly. Roselinde smiled and waved, and went back to her conversation as he slipped outside into the night.  
  
Celeborn went down the stairs and around the side of the building. He didn't see the car that pulled up in front, nor the man that stormed out of it and up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Eden! You'll never guess what happened!" Roselinde practically yelled into the phone when her friend picked up.  
  
"Mmmm?" was all Eden could muster, but Roselinde couldn't wait.  
  
"You were right! You were so right! I met him, Eden! I met him!" Did she just hear the phone drop? "Eden?"  
  
"Roselinde, you can't be serious! How? When? Where?"  
  
"I'm totally serious, Eden! Do you remember the crystal ball you gave me? Well, somehow, that was the link to him. I was taken there, but don't ask me how. It happened last night. I woke up from a dream, and I was in this dark room. There was a glowing crystal ball, and three voices that talked to me. Remember when you told me to make my choice? Well, I did. I'm going back with him. I'm going to live with him for the rest of my life!"  
  
"Are you sure, Roz?"  
  
"Absolutely! Look, Eden, I know you want to meet him, but you can't. It was one of the rules that we can't be seen while we're here. I'm only back so I can get a few things and set my business in order. That's where you come in."  
  
"Okay. What do you need me to do?"  
  
Roselinde began telling her the specifics of what she needed to do while writing it down at the same time. Celeborn left for a few minutes, promising to be back. From her desk drawer, she pulled out bank slips, account numbers, and all other information Eden would need to see the business done. When she was finished, and Eden finally awake enough to sound excited for her, she told her friend everything that happened in the last 24 hours, sparing no detail.  
  
"Roselinde, I'm so happy for you," Eden said for the millionth time. "I knew something good was finally going to happen for you. I just can't get over that it happened so soon!"  
  
"I know! I'm still in shock myself."  
  
"Not much, though," Eden teased. Roselinde blushed and mumbled her agreement.  
  
"I really wish you could meet him, Eden! I do!"  
  
"I know. Maybe someday…"  
  
"Maybe. Oh Eden, promise me you'll get the letter to my parents as soon as possible. I don't want them worrying too much. And you can explain to them what happened? It'll be in the letter, but if it comes from you, they might believe it more."  
  
"Certainly. Now, hang up the phone and get back home with Celeborn. Don't let me keep you!"  
  
"Thank you, Eden. For everything."  
  
"You're welcome! Now, go!"  
  
Roselinde hung up the phone and wrote the letter to her parents, folding it and putting it with all the other information she put aside for Eden. Bills would be paid, the electric and water cut off, and Eden would make sure the stuff Roselinde left would be sold or given to charities. Everything was done. She could now leave this world and go back home with Celeborn. And it didn't even bother her that home wasn't here anymore. Pushing back her chair, she got up and turned around to check the loft and make sure nothing was running or could cause a fire.  
  
"Hello Roz."  
  
She stopped cold in her tracks, staring wide-eyed at Michael Esquire. His clothes were all a mess, and he was glowering at her with dark eyes. She remembered seeing him like this only once before, after an especially bad argument with Melissa. Only then, it was one of the wildest nights of sex she had. Until she met Celeborn. Now, though, Roselinde knew Michael couldn't have had an argument with Melissa. And she knew what Michael wanted. He took a few steps toward her, and she backed up to keep the distance between them. Funny how in her mind she knew that she was going farther away from the door instead of towards it. But Michael was blocking her way, so her only path was backwards, toward the bed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him, hoping to stall him.  
  
"You know damn well why I'm here, Roz."  
  
"I told you 'no'. My answer is still 'no'."  
  
"I don't give a shit what your answer is, Roz. I mean to get what I want. I was forced to jack off on the way here because of you. Do you know how humiliating that was?"  
  
"I did no such thing! I can't help it if you were thinking of me instead of your wife! What we had is gone, Michael. Over. Leave, now!" Her voice rose up an octave and higher in pitch, but he ignored her, and it didn't stop him from advancing.  
  
Soon, the bed was at the back of her legs, and she had nowhere else to go. Michael was already unzipping his pants, and she noticed his hard on. There was once a time when she thought he was the best she ever had, but that changed when she fell in love with Celeborn. Celeborn! He wasn't here with her. Gods, why did she think this would be so easy to take care of? Roselinde clenched her hands into fists, ready for what she knew would come next.  
  
~*~*~  
  
 _"MANWE!!" Este cried, running down the halls of the meetinghouse. "MANWE!!"_  
  
"What is it, Este? What is wrong?"  
  
"We have to do something! Roselinde is alone with Michael!"  
  
"Michael? Este, you said he was no longer a problem!" He pushed past her and ran to the room that housed the orb. Varda was already there along with Tulkas and Thranduil. "I knew something was going to happen. We should not have sent her back." He peered into the orb and saw Michael closing in on Roselinde. If they didn't hurry the man would do something that didn't bear thinking about. "Where is Celeborn? He should be there!"  
  
"He left to take a walk, my lord. He could not have known this would happen."  
  
"No, but he should not have left her alone." Manwe turned to Tulkas, "Do what you must to get that man away from Roselinde, but do not kill him."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Tulkas stepped forward and touched the orb, waiting.  
  
Manwe regarded Thranduil, and then spoke again. "Find Celeborn. Stay with him and make sure he does not do anything rash."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Thranduil looked a little wild around the eyes, and even a little predatory, but Manwe knew he would be able to rein himself in. Thranduil stepped forward and touched the orb.  
  
"We cannot afford to lose anymore time," he said, linking hands with Este and Varda. The Valar began their song, the orb glowed brighter, and the low humming increased to a loud crescendo. When the light decreased, so did the hum, and both Tulkas and Thranduil were gone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Stay away from me!" Roselinde cried, taking a swing at Michael. He easily avoided her fist, but caught it in his hand.   
  
In hindsight, she shouldn't have thrown another punch with her free hand, but she wasn't thinking straight. She only wanted to be away from him. Michael caught her hand with his free one, thinking he had rendered her helpless. "Let me go, Michael!" she grated out. But he ignored her still, pinning her arms behind her and holding them with one hand. Roselinde struggled, but Michael was stronger. She couldn't break free. With his free hand, he lifted her tunic and grabbed the top of her pants, trying to pull them down. Her struggling kept him from doing it easily, but he managed to get them down past her hips and they fell to her knees. He pulled her against his body, letting his manhood rub against her pelvis. Roselinde gasped and tried to pull away, but he tightened his hold on her.  
  
"You want it. I know you do," he growled. He ground himself against her. "I know you haven't had sex since you left me."  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
"Am I?" The look in his eyes was bordering on dangerous.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is he better than me?" She leveled her gaze at him, holding him still with her eyes.  
  
"Oh yes. Much better than you ever were!" she spat at him.  
  
If there was one thing Roselinde would instantly regret, it was telling Michael that he'd been bested in her bed. Michael's eyes went black, and he reared back with his hand and backhanded her. It was hard enough to stun her and she fell back on the bed, her hands covering her face to ward off any more hits. Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to cry. Whatever happened with Michael, he was taking it out on her. She couldn't believe that his thinking only of her would drive him insane. He took off her pants, grabbed hold of her legs and spread them apart, bruising her as she fought to prevent him from doing anything else. But Michael was stronger.  
  
Roselinde screamed and then there was pain and she knew nothing but blackness.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Celeborn turned when he heard the fast approaching footsteps, and was surprised to find Thranduil coming to him. Movement from the side caught his attention and he saw Tulkas running up the stairs into Roselinde's door. He heard her screaming and his heart nearly stopped in his chest.  
  
"What have I done?" he asked, more to himself than to Thranduil. Taking a few steps, he was stopped by his best friend. "I have to get to her! Let me go!"  
  
"No, my friend. Lord Tulkas will free her."  
  
"Free her? Thranduil, what in Eru's name is going on? Let go of me!" He didn't wait for an answer, broke out of the hold on him, and ran to the stairs and up them.  
  
At the door, he heard the sound of fighting, and was almost too frightened to look inside, but he had to know his Roselinde was safe. Bracing himself, he pushed the door open the rest of the way. Tulkas was busy subduing a human male, whose pants were down around his ankles, though it didn't seem to impede him from fighting with the Vala. But when he caught sight of Roselinde lying motionless on the bed, blood running from her nose, and her pants thrown across the room, he felt something within him snap. The red haze of rage filled his eyes as he looked again at the human that Tulkas was currently punching in the gut. He took a few measured steps in that direction, but was once again stopped by Thranduil.  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
"No. I was sent to keep you from doing anything stupid, and I will."  
  
"I will kill that worthless excuse for flesh. Let me go."   
  
His voice was deadly calm and his body was as hard as steel. Thranduil knew what his friend was capable of, having seen him this way many times before. Celeborn was not prone to fight, unless there was a need to or if any of his loved ones were threatened. He also saw Roselinde on the bed, and knew his friend's feelings for this woman. Whoever the man was, his life was certainly forfeit in Celeborn's eyes.  
  
"You cannot kill him, Celeborn. The laws here are different. Think before you do this."  
  
"He does not deserve to live."  
  
"No, he does not. But that is not for you to decide. Celeborn, go to Roselinde. While Tulkas has his fun with that worthless excuse for flesh, as you say, we can get her out of here and to safety."  
  
The haze didn't fully dissipate from his eyes, but he was able to drag his eyes away from the human. Fear for Roselinde took over, and he rushed to her side, brushing the hair from her face, and wiping the blood away. It didn't appear serious, but he was no healer. The best he could do was check for broken bones, which there were none, and then make sure there weren't any other wounds. He saw the beginning of bruises on her wrists and her beautiful thighs, but those would heal in time. Celeborn was beside himself, caught between worry for his lady and anger at the man who did this to her.  
  
This wasn't supposed to happen. He should not have left her alone.  
  
Guilt pressed in on him, and shame filled his heart. Valar, how could he have been so stupid! They told him to not get distracted, and he did. They told him to make sure she wasn't seen, but she was. Celeborn traced his fingertips along Roselinde's jawline and down her neck. She stirred, but did not wake up.  
  
"Come on, Celeborn. Let us get her out of here," Thranduil urged him.   
  
Dragging himself out of self-reproach, he nodded and got up to pick up her pants. He carefully dressed her again, making sure she was decently covered. The pants were torn, he noticed, and would not stay up on their own, but he would be carrying her away, so it was a small worry compared to her health. He told Thranduil where the bag was and his friend got it for him, keeping it in his hands when Celeborn would have took it from him. All they had to do was wait for Tulkas, and that wasn't long at all. There was a sickening thud, and the Vala held the limp form of the human by the shirt a few moments before dropping him to the floor. He was left there uncovered from the waist down, to be found in that state of disgrace. Celeborn snorted, thinking the wretched being deserved worse, but was satisfied with humiliation.  
  
"We must go back now," Tulkas informed them. Looking around, their eyes were brought to the pulsing orb on Roselinde's dresser. The Vala went to pick it up, holding it his hand. "Let us leave this place."  
  
Thranduil walked over to stand beside Tulkas and touched the orb as he'd done before, and both waited on Celeborn, who carefully lifted Roselinde up in his arms. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to make them both touch the orb in order to be taken back, but Tulkas took hold of Roselinde's hand and Thranduil took hold of his shoulder.   
  
The small orb glowed brighter until it was nearly incandescent, and somewhere he heard singing. He felt like he was flying, though he never moved from his position. He barely closed his eyes before the feeling of flying was over, and he opened them to find himself and his companions in the darkened room with the large glowing orb. Celeborn looked down at Roselinde, but she wasn't in his arms. Had something gone wrong? Did she somehow get left behind? Was she lost in the transportation?  
  
"Where is Roselinde?" he cried, pacing off a few steps, but not getting anywhere.  
  
"She is with Este being healed, Celeborn," he heard someone say. He knew the voice to be Vala, but he couldn't say who it was.  
  
"I want to be with her, please," he pleaded. This was all his fault. Surely Roselinde would leave him now. Surely she would blame him for leaving her alone to be attacked by that… that… miserable excuse of humanity.  
  
"Celeborn, in the time that you have know her, do you honestly believe Roselinde would leave you or blame you? You had no way of knowing this would happen."  
  
"She will hate me."  
  
"Come, my friend," he heard Thranduil say. A door opened up and light filled the room. "Let us go to your lady and see if she hates you. I happen to think you are wrong, but we shall let her do the convincing."  
  
Celeborn nodded and exited the room with Thranduil behind him. They walked down the hall, and turned down another to find Este smiling and waiting for them.  
  
"She is well and her hurts are taken away." The Vala took his face gently in her hands and kissed his forehead. All his doubts seemed to wither and fade, but they did not go away completely. At least he felt a little better. Este took a step away and stood aside, gesturing that he should go into the room. "She waits for you."  
  
Celeborn took a deep breath and went inside.


	7. How Can I Not Love You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Valinor, one of the world's greatest pairs have been divorced, leaving one half of the pair alone and unhappy. Hurt, he figures he'll spend the rest of eternity alone.

The stars were twinkling merrily outside of her window, but Roselinde couldn't bring herself to enjoy them. The ordeal she just went through shook her badly and she wasn't quite sure if it really happened or not. She remembered going home to get a few things, and make sure Eden would take care of the bills and all her other business. All was going exactly as it should have gone, until Michael appeared. Roselinde didn't even remember him knocking on the door, or hearing him enter her apartment. But she remembered the look on his face, and the anger in his eyes. He blamed her for humiliating him, but she had nothing to do with that. How could she have? The thing that scared her the most was the fact that he was going to rape her. Everything from his facial expression to his body language told her that was his intention. It was a side of Michael she'd never seen before, and was all too happy not to see it again. The only thing that still frightened her was that she didn't remember if he'd succeeded or not. Michael knocked her out. The next thing Roselinde knew, she was here. A lovely lady had held her hands, and they glowed faintly. Whatever the Lady did, she was no longer in pain.  
  
But she remembered everything up until Michael punched her.  
  
Did he succeed in raping her, too?  
  
She closed her eyes against the thought, but it wouldn't go away.  
  
"Roselinde?" Celeborn's voice was soft and sounded unsure. She turned her head quickly to face him, and tears began to cloud her vision. Without a word, she reached for him with both arms and he was at her side almost instantly, holding her as she cried.  
  
Neither one of them saw Thranduil set the bag Roselinde packed down just inside the door and take his leave.  
  
Her shoulders shook with her crying, but Celeborn held onto her. He wasn't about to let her go. She was hurting, and he felt it. There was nothing he wanted to do more than take Roselinde's pain and make it go away. It wasn't any sort of physical pain, Este had seen to it that the bruises were gone and that anything else was repaired. His love hurt from the memory of what was done to her, and it hurt him too. If only he could go back and make sure that miserable wretch was unable to cause harm to anyone else.   
  
_If only I had not left her alone, none of this would have happened…_  
  
What he wanted to know was how Roselinde knew that filth. Was he part of her past come back to haunt her? It couldn't have been a random attack, could it? Only she knew the details, but he wasn't going to press her about it. His concern was for her well being, and in his heart he hoped that one day this would be forgotten.  
  
Time passed, and still he held her. The tears finally subsided, but Roselinde had yet to move away. Celeborn took a chance and looked down at her. By the grace of the Valar, she was asleep and resting in peace. Carefully, he laid her back upon the bed and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. Her face wrinkled slightly and her hand tightened around his.  
  
"I will not leave your side, meleth-nin," he murmured and she relaxed. For the rest of the night, Celeborn kept vigil over Roselinde, vowing that no harm would ever befall her again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
 _Manwe, Varda, and Este stood in another room, not far from the one Celeborn and Roselinde were in. With them was Tulkas, who was ready to answer the Valar's questions.  
  
"Tulkas, please tell us what happened?" Manwe spoke solemnly.  
  
"Were you not watching, my Lord?"  
  
"I did, but I would have it told to the ladies present."  
  
"As you wish, my Lord," Tulkas replied and began. "As soon as we were in that world, we split up and Thranduil ran to Celeborn while I ran up the stairs to save Roselinde. I heard the lady scream once and then go silent. I went in the door and found the lady unconscious and the man on top of her."  
  
"Oh Eru," Este said quietly, her hand going to her mouth. "Please say that he did not take advantage of her that way?"  
  
Tulkas was silent and he bowed his head. "I was not fast enough to stop him from starting, my Lady, but I did prevent him from continuing." He heard a stifled sob coming from one lady, and a muttered curse from the other. No need to know which one did what. "I crossed the room in a heartbeat, pulled him off her, and threw him across the room. He got up and we fought."  
  
"Did Celeborn ever show up?" That was Varda speaking. She didn't sound too pleased, either.  
  
"Aye, my Lady, he did. Thranduil had to hold him back from coming over. From the look on his face, I dare say that if he was able to get away from Thranduil, he would have killed the man."  
  
"Why did Thranduil not let him go?" Este cried. "Michael does not deserve to live!"  
  
"If that had happened, dear Este," Manwe tried to soothe her, "and Michael was found dead in Roselinde's apartment, it would have alerted the authorities and it would have looked bad for Roselinde."  
  
"How so? She is not going to return there."  
  
"No, but there are friends and family she is leaving behind. Only Eden knows the truth, but who would believe her?" Este did not answer. Manwe turned back to Tulkas, "What else?"  
  
"This Michael put up a decent fight, but I finally hit him hard enough to defeat him. I left him lying were he was, and he was left naked from the waist down."  
  
"Good." Varda hissed.  
  
"Aye, my Lady. I told Thranduil and Celeborn that we needed to leave, and then we came here."  
  
"Thank you, Tulkas." The warrior Vala bowed and left, and Manwe turned to his companions. "We need to repair the damage done to Roselinde. This will, no doubt, have scarred her, even if she does not remember it."  
  
"I have healed her bruises, but there was no damage done anywhere else internally," Este said. "Do you think we should tell her about…"  
  
"Only if she wants to know. Then, if she will allow it, we can erase those memories."  
  
"I have no doubt she will allow it," Varda added.  
  
"We can only hope she will."  
  
"What of Michael? When he wakes up, he could still cause trouble. He was there when Roselinde was speaking to Eden about settling her accounts."  
  
"I will deal with Michael," Manwe promised. "But for now, Este, you should go back and check on our patients."  
  
"Patients, my Lord?"  
  
"What affects Roselinde will affect Celeborn. You know this."  
  
Este smiled a little before leaving the room. Varda stayed with Manwe as the orb began to glow again, and a picture of Michael, still unconscious, appeared within its depths._  
  
~*~*~  
  
The soft whisper of silken fabric alerted Celeborn that he was no longer alone. Turning around, he saw Este entering the room, and he rose from the bed. He did not let go of Roselinde.  
  
"Will she be alright?" he asked the Vala as she came up to the bedside to stand next to him. A grimace passed over her face quickly before she spoke.  
  
"Physically, yes, Roselinde will be well. There was no harm done other than the bruises."  
  
"There is something else, is there not?" Celeborn asked. Este looked at him and nodded, taking a deep breath before speaking again.  
  
"She was violated while she was unconscious. It did no harm to her body, but it might have affected her mind."  
  
"It has," he replied, exhaling slowly. "I can feel her pain. But how can that be if she was insensate?"  
  
"I cannot begin to explain how trauma can affect a person's mind, even if they are not aware of it, Celeborn. Even to us, it is still a mystery. But there is something we can do to help. We just need to wait for Roselinde to wake up."  
  
Knowing that the Valar could help Roselinde made Celeborn eager for her to be awake. Though, by the look of his love, she would sleep for a while still. Este grinned at him, patted the hand that still held Roselinde's, turned and left, promising to return after daybreak. Now, he was able to relax, and he felt exhausted. Luckily, the bed was just big enough for them both, and he laid down next to her, spooning her body to his. It still amazed him that they fit so perfectly together, and it still amazed him that they'd only been together for a little over a day. Celeborn allowed himself to rest then, content to know that his Roselinde would be well and whole again.  
  
When he opened his eyes, it was light outside. Moving slightly, he noticed Roselinde was not beside him. Celeborn sat up immediately, scanning the room, but he was alone. He scrambled off the bed and went out of the room, searching in rooms as he passed them in the halls. Finally, he found her, and she was not alone. With her stood Este and both women were standing over a shallow silver bowl. The Vala was in the midst of waving her hand over the bowl when she looked up to see him in the doorway.  
  
"Ah, Celeborn. Please, join us."  
  
Roselinde held her arms out to him again, and he went to her quickly, enveloping her with his arms and his love.  
  
"Why did you not wake me?" he asked, kissing her gently on the head.  
  
"I didn't have the heart to. You couldn't have slept too long," she paused to look up at him, "if at all." She attempted a smile, which he returned, but her attention went back to Este. "The Lady is going to show me what happened last night."  
  
"Are you certain, beloved? I know how much you hurt, even without knowing."  
  
"I have to know, Celeborn. I can't go through the rest of my life wondering if… if Michael…" her voice caught in her throat and her arms tightened around him. "Maybe if I know, I can put it all behind me."  
  
Este reached out to lay a hand on Roselinde's head, smoothing her tangled red tresses and easing some of the fear away. Then, she proceeded to wave her hand over the shallow silver bowl. Celeborn looked down and gazed at the images that seemed to float on the surface of the water. Images of last night, before he left the apartment to go outside. For a few brief moments, he was reminded of Galadriel's mirror in Lorien. It worked in almost the same way, but his former wife had no real control over what she saw. Firmly pushing his past with Galadriel away, he concentrated on his present, and hopefully his future, with Roselinde. When he focused on the water's surface, Roselinde was on his lap, enticing him to make love with her. If they hadn't been in such a hurry, he would have gladly given in to her. Maybe he should have. It might have made this Michael go back from wherever he came from and leave them alone. Leave Roselinde alone.  
  
 _If only I had not left her alone, none of this would have happened…_  
  
His arms tightened around her, and Roselinde felt much better. She felt safe. Even though she still had a lot to learn about Celeborn, she knew he would never hurt her the way Michael did. Hell, she never believed Michael was capable of what he did. Her eyes stayed with the images as they passed, and she was at her desk talking to Eden on the phone. There, Celeborn got up from her bed, came over and put the necklace around her neck, and kissed her on the head before slipping through the door.  
  
"I should not have left you," she heard him say. Roselinde tore her eyes away from the water and looked up at him. "I should not have left you," he repeated. "Please forgive me."  
  
"There's nothing to forgive, meleth-nin. Neither of us knew what was going to happen. There was no reason to suspect anything would go wrong. None of what happened is your fault."  
  
"But if…"  
  
"No, Celeborn. You are not to blame."  
  
"Indeed, you are not," Este said to stop any further protests. "And neither are you, Roselinde, so do not try to lay blame on yourself."  
  
Roselinde said nothing, and avoided Celeborn's concerned gaze. Though she knew she didn't do anything to provoke Michael, she certainly didn't help it either. It wasn't her fault, yet she couldn't help thinking it was. After all, she got involved with him. She thought she knew what she was doing then.  
  
"You did not know who Michael really was, little one," Este spoke again, using her voice to soothe her. Roselinde nodded mutely, unable to speak, looking into the bright eyes of the Lady. Her hand was over the bowl and the picture within was paused. "Do you wish to continue, Roselinde?"  
  
Nodding again, she brought her eyes back to the water, and there was Michael, entering her apartment. His expression was just as she remembered it: hard, glowering, and angry. He stalked her so that she couldn't avoid him. There, he was naked from the waist down; she made fists with her hands and took a swing. Even if she had hit him, it would not have helped. Michael raised his hand to backhand her and she was on the bed, struggling still to keep him from doing what she knew he wanted. She saw herself scream, and his fist connected with her face. The Roselinde in the water went limp. This was where her memory failed her, and what she saw only confirmed her suspicions from earlier.  
  
Michael did rape her. He took her unconscious body and began to have his way. The sight of him heaving into her made the bile rise in her throat, and tears welled up in her eyes. Roselinde turned her face into Celeborn's chest, clutching his tunic as she cried. His hands rubbed her back and he murmured his love to her.  
  
"I do not wish to push you, Roselinde, but do you wish to see any more?" Este asked gently. "You do not have to if it is too much to bear."  
  
Roselinde was torn. Part of her wanted to see what happened, while part of her didn't want to see Michael ever again. How could he have done that to her? Why did he feel the need to do it? It was too much to bear, but there was apparently still more to see, and somehow she was brought back here. Her curiosity won over; she dried her tears, and looked back at the water. Este took this as an affirmative answer and made the images move again.  
  
The door to her apartment was opened further and someone came running over to Michael, bodily dragging him off her, and then beating him to a pulp. Roselinde watched the fight as was glad Michael was getting hurt. Yet her eyes kept straying to where she was still prone and unmoving on the bed. Minutes later, Celeborn and yet another person showed up at her door. His body tensed in her arms, and she tried to comfort him. The Celeborn in the water looked positively murderous, and it was the other that held him back.  
  
"Thranduil stopped me, beloved. I would have killed him if he had not."  
  
"I'm glad you were stopped."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It would leave his wife and son alone. He has a well-paying job, but it isn't enough to support the two of them once he's gone. Especially not after a funeral."  
  
This bit of news kept Celeborn from asking anything else. Before she came to him, Roselinde was involved with this man, and he was married to another. It was a similar situation to his own past and one that pained him still. Just as the other men willing went into Galadriel's bed, so Roselinde went willingly into Michael's. His hold on her lessened a little bit, and she looked up at him curiously. He shook his head and her brows furrowed but she didn't ask him anything. Celeborn was almost glad for it. They would need to talk once this was over. And they would need to be alone, away from the Valar. But there was nowhere here that they could go, and he wasn't certain if Tol Eressea was completely private either.  
  
Maybe Thranduil knew where they could go. Reassuring Roselinde, he tightened his hold again, and they turned their attention back to the bowl.   
  
For the most part, it was over, and it ended with a flash. Este waved her hand over the silver bowl and the water within was clear. Her gaze lifted to the pair of lovers, and knew there was much more the calm exterior they were both trying to exude. She sensed undercurrents coming from Celeborn concerning his past, and she remembered the comment Roselinde made moments ago. Este tried to hide a wince. Yet another hurdle for them to jump over and get beyond without damaging their love. Oh, they were still a match for each other. A perfect fit. But what they didn't know could eventually tear them apart, and that had to be prevented. Este was tempted to intervene again, but this was going to be up to them to fix. First, though, she had to offer Roselinde the choice of removing the knowledge of Michael's attack, or not.  
  
"Roselinde, I am going to give you a choice, and I need you to think about what you want to do."  
  
"A choice?"  
  
"With the help of Manwe and Varda, we can remove the knowledge of what Michael did to you. Or, you can keep the memories and keep the knowledge with you forever."  
  
The Lady didn't need to mention that this could affect them later on, but Roselinde knew she was thinking it. How could she not know? Since the moment she saw Michael commit his atrocity, she'd been wondering how she could make herself forget. The fact that she was unconscious throughout made her think she could just sink into that oblivion again, but it was not knowing that kept at her and at her until she had to know. That's what brought her here when Este asked her if she wanted to see. Other than her sense of curiosity. Now that she did know, could she continue living just as she had before? Roselinde was not oblivious to rape. She knew several women from her town that moved there to start over again after they'd been raped. They were able to talk about their ordeals calmly, but their eyes remained haunted. A few of them still flinched when a man made a sudden move, and there were one or two among them who changed their lifestyles. Would she be able to talk calmly about it like them? Would her eyes always remain haunted?  
  
Could she shun the intimate touch of a man?  
  
Her first night with Celeborn reminded her that there was no way she could ever do that. But thinking about it now didn't bring the same feeling of joy, or luster, or magic she got when she imagined him pleasuring her. There wasn't even the little tingling sensation she felt deep within her body at the thought of him making love to her, or the anticipation of it happening again and again. Oh gods! Why did this happen to her? Roselinde wanted those feelings back. She wanted to know that everything would be alright again.  
  
"Roselinde?"  
  
"May I think about it, my Lady?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Yes. All we ask is that you let us know of your decision. But I must warn you, if you wait too long, it will become difficult to remove those memories without taking away others."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"If there is nothing else, I would ask you to stay one more night here, Roselinde. Just for observation."  
  
"Am I not healed?"  
  
"Yes, you are, little one! But just as healers in your world would keep a patient longer for observation, so do we here."  
  
Roselinde nodded and Celeborn led her out of the room and back to the one she'd been given. His arm was still around her protectively, but she felt as if there was something between them. A wall, perhaps. Not entirely sure what caused it, she remained silent. Would it be like this between them? The choice she made to stay here had come from her heart, but now she was beginning to doubt if she'd made it too rashly. That, in itself, almost made her turn around again to have her memories taken away. If she was beginning to doubt her decision to stay with Celeborn forever, it would be worth having the blank hole in her mind than to think that she could live without him.  
  
In the room, they found the bed had been made and a vase of fresh cut lilacs inhabited the table next to the window. Sunlight filtered in past the curtains, which fluttered loosely with the breeze coming through the partially open window. Roselinde might have thought it a beautiful scene if it weren't for the melancholy that settled on her spirit. Celeborn picked her up and gently laid her on the bed, while he went to get the bag by the door. The bag they packed at her apartment. She almost didn't want to see it, but at least she remembered being quite happy packing it. Setting it down beside her, he waited patiently for her to open it. Well, maybe going through the clothes and items in there might help lift her mood.  
  
The sound of the zipper moving filled the room, and Celeborn found it music to his ears. Roselinde had been too quiet for him, though he knew he'd done nothing to alleviate the situation himself. Two days since meeting Roselinde, and there was a darkness surrounding their relationship. From love at first sight, or rather touch, to this. This shouldn't have happened, and he couldn't convince himself that he wasn't to blame. Lady Este and Roselinde assured him of it, but he still felt terrible. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he watched his love as she brought out a bright yellow dress. A little smile appeared on her face as she held it up to her body, holding it up at her chest with one hand and smoothing it out with the other.  
  
"I bought this dress last month," she said softly. "It was a gift to myself."  
  
"For what occasion?" he asked her.  
  
"No occasion, really. I thought it looked cute in the window, so I bought it. It's perfect to wear during the hot summer months..." her voice drifted off. Celeborn had the distinct feeling she would have said 'back home', but stopped herself before she could.  
  
"I would love to see you in it, beloved." Her hazel eyes were flecked with gold when she looked at him, and they glistened with the beginnings of new tears. Concerned, he pushed the bag away, and sat down close to her taking her hand in his. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong," she replied, letting a few tears fall. "I just love hearing you say beloved. No one has ever called me that before."  
  
"Then I shall never stop," he promised, kissing the palm of her hand. When he looked at her again, she was watching him and the smile on her face was a little bigger. There was a glimmer of lust and love within those hazel depths he loved so much. "I am surprised that you would still love me after everything that has happened." The comment was blurted out before he realised he said it, and then it was too late to think better of it. Roselinde looked surprised, her mouth falling open slightly.  
  
"How can I not love you? Why do you say such a thing?"  
  
"I thought maybe because I…" Celeborn started to explain, but Roselinde pulled him to her and kissed him fiercely. Her hand caressed his face, then up through his hair. The world could have stopped and neither one would have noticed it. When they had to stop for lack of air, she pulled away and her gaze was intense.  
  
"I love you, Celeborn. Never doubt that."  
  
"Certainly not. Not after that kiss," he answered, taking her in his arms. "Do I still get to see you in that dress?"  
  
"If you let me go change, you will."  
  
Reluctantly, he let her go, but not before kissing her neck and making her breathless. She slipped behind a screened partition and the light shift she wore was flung over the top. For a few brief moments, he could see the naked silhouette of her body through the fabric of the partition. Valar, how he longed to feel her skin against his again, though he might have to wait for her. And wait he would. Roselinde's hands appeared over the screen and the yellow dress flowed down over her body. Shortly afterward, she came out and spun around once for him.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"You look beautiful, beloved," he murmured, rising to his feet and coming to stand in front of her. "I wish I could take you home now."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"That can be arranged," another voice said and they both spun around to see Este standing in the doorway. "I have decided that you are well enough to leave, Roselinde."  
  
"I don't have to stay?"  
  
"That is entirely up to you. But judging from what I have just witnessed, I do not think it necessary." Este laughed as both Celeborn and Roselinde blushed. "Roselinde, you know you still have a choice to make?"  
  
"Yes, my Lady. I won't forget to let you know of my decision."  
  
"See that you do not." Este smiled and then left them alone. Celeborn turned to Roselinde and lifted her up to spin her around.   
  
"Let's go home," she said as he put her back down. He went to the bed and got her bag. Then, on a whim, he went and got the vase of lilacs from the table.  
  
"They can get a new vase with flowers. These, my beautiful Roselinde, are yours."  
  
Finally, her smile was as radiant as before her ordeal, and Celeborn hoped to see it more often. With her arm in his, they walked from the room and down the hall, leaving the meetinghouse and following the path home.


	8. Something In My Heart Came Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Valinor, one of the world's greatest pairs have been divorced, leaving one half of the pair alone and unhappy. Hurt, he figures he'll spend the rest of eternity alone.

The weather was warm, but today a gentle mist of rain fell lightly around the house. Roselinde sat in the window seat, gazing out at the garden she planted several days ago. She wanted to plant several varieties of flowers, including lilacs which were her favorite. A few weeks had gone by and she felt so much a part of this world that where she came from was almost a distant memory. Almost, because she still remembered – quite vivdly – the picture of Michael punching her and then raping her. It didn't make any difference that she was out cold; part of her mind remembered it and she did ask Lady Este to show her what happened. The dreams she awoke from screaming some nights were recurring, and Celeborn would hold her until she could sleep again. A smile curled her lips just thinking of his arms around her and his soothing voice in her ear. He comforted her when she needed it, and even when she didn't. His presense was a comfort to her. And yet, there was still something between them she couldn't quite put a name to.   
  
It felt like a wall, but it didn't feel like one. Celeborn was gentle with her, but they hadn't made love since the day after they met. Before they went back to her world. Oh, he still kissed her so that she was left breathless, and his touches and caresses could still set her soul a-fire with passion. Yet, there wasn't anything more than that. They slept in the same bed, their bodies pressed together and his arms protectively around her, but that was all. Not that she wasn't happy with just being with him that way, but her body was yearning for more.  
  
Roselinde shifted and turned so that she could look around their home. Only the light from the outside lit the rooms. They would be lighting the lamps when it got too dark to see. The walls were painted a soft blue color throughout the house, which was soothing to the eyes and mind. On the walls were various painting of places Celeborn had seen, and some that he lived in. The more remarkable paintings were of a land called 'Lothlorien' of which, he told her, he was once the ruling Lord of. It was beautiful there, with leaves of gold and trees that looked like they had silver bark. Moss covered the ground around the trees, the brown earth of the paths looked so warm and inviting, and it looked so magical that Roselinde thought she could just walk through the picture and be there.   
  
But there was a sadness in his voice when he spoke of Lothlorien, and in their bed one night, he explained that it was nothing more than dead trees. What once was, was lost to the passage of time. There was much more to what he remembered, but he didn't tell her what it was. She didn't ask him, fearing it would create more of a barrier between them. Maybe one day she could ask. Maybe one day he would tell her. Maybe…  
  
A soft touch on her bare shoulder sent a shiver through her. Leaning back, she felt Celeborn's warm body through his silken robes. Smiling, Roselinde tilted her head back to look at him, and his hand lightly caressed her cheek down to her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed as yet another shiver coursed through her body.  
  
"You look so beautiful sitting here, I could not resist," he said. "I do not think I can ever resist you."  
  
"I know I can't resist you, beloved," she answered, opening her eyes and making sure he caught her meaning. He did. He always did. The smile that appeared on his face told her he was thinking the same thing, but he didn't move from where he was. Roselinde began to think that three weeks was long enough to wait.   
  
Sitting up, his hands left her as she turned around to face him. Slowly, she got up on her knees and leaned forward to kiss his neck. His pulse quickened as her lips grazed past the vein and upward to his chin. Celeborn sighed just before she caught his lips with hers. His arms wrapped around her, holding her against his body, and she could feel his heart as it beat the same time as hers. Roselinde broke the kiss as her hands reached into his robes to touch his chest. Just as she suspected, he wore no tunic, for which she was glad of. Quite frankly, she loved it when he wore his robes around the house because she knew he wore nothing underneath them. Often, she would catch glimpses of his naked body as he moved, and it got her hot and bothered and eager to touch him. Just as she was touching him now. Her fingers teased his nipples, and his gasp of pleasure encouraged her to do more. Moving her hands upward, she worked them under the fabric of his robes and pushed it off so that it fell to his elbows. Then, she kissed him again, trailing down from the hollow of his throat to his pecs.  
  
Celeborn gazed down at Roselinde as she kissed his body, wondering just what got into her. For the last few weeks it seemed they danced a circle around each other, and she was content to just be with him. He did not push her into making love, though there were several nights when he wanted to. The nightmares she had still came to her. The latest one only two nights ago, so he waited. Roselinde still hadn't yet made her decision about removing those memories. If she waited much longer, she would always remember the heinous crime Michael committed upon her. One night, after one of her nightmares, her body went rigid when he embraced her. It took another hour for her to relax, and yet another before she fell asleep again. The look in her eyes was horrifying, and Celeborn would never forget it. Yet now, Roselinde was the one to begin the foreplay. Should he give in to her, or should he stop her? Would she be able to make love to him and not be able to think of Michael?  
  
As much as he wanted her to continue, he couldn't let her. They had so much to talk about, and not only about her dreams. With his hands at her shoulders, he gently pushed her away. Confusion, and even a little hurt, filled her hazel eyes when she looked up at him.  
  
"We need to talk," he told her, lightly brushing a lock of red hair from her face.  
  
"Does it have to be now?" she asked. There was a slight begging quality to her voice, but there was tenacity in her expression as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can't we talk later? I need you."  
  
"If not now, then when, beloved?" Celeborn loosened her arms from around him and Roselinde sat back on her knees, looking defeated. Which was something he never wanted to see in her again. Quickly, he bent to kiss her fervently.  
  
"I need you, too," he spoke after ending the kiss, "Eru knows how much I need you, but I think we need to talk first before we go any farther."  
  
"About what?" Roselinde's eyes belied the fact that she knew what he wanted to talk about. Celeborn didn't answer. Helping her get up from the window seat, he put his robes back on straight, grabbed a pair of pants from a nearby chair, took her hand and went toward the front door. "Where are we going? I thought you wanted to talk."  
  
"We are going somewhere private," he told her as he put on the pants.  
  
"Isn't it private enough here?"  
  
"Yes and no. I also thought you might like to see Tol Eressea," he said lightly, turning to face her with a smile. He helped her put on her cloak, and even put the hood over her head for her before putting on his own.  
  
They walked a good distance before stopping at a stable. There, they were given a light snack of bread and cheese from the owner, which surprised Roselinde. Her experience with stables didn't involve having food given to them, but she graciously accepted the offering anyway. While she ate, Celeborn ordered two horses, one fitted with bridle. That was another thing she found odd, but kept her questions to herself. Celeborn was probably an accomplished rider, much better than herself who only rode when she got the chance. Those chances were very few and far between. After finishing their food, they mounted up on their horses; he had a dun-colored stallion, and she had a chestnut mare. And she found out as they rode from the stable why he didn't need a bridle.  
  
Celeborn was able to command his mount and ride effortlessly, even at a canter, without so much as losing his balance. Roselinde almost found it difficult to not watch him. The very picture of him riding so gracefully made it seem like he was royalty. She began to think herself a klutz, gripping the reins tight and trying not to fall off. Roselinde felt sure that her horse was laughing at her, too, but she managed to keep on the animal's back and keep up with Celeborn.  
  
The skies remained overcast, but the rain had stopped a while ago. At the crest of a hill, Celeborn stopped and waited for her to catch up. Once she did, she was able to smell the slight brackish tang of the ocean. Roselinde's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open as she took in the large expanse of water. The beautiful blue-green water peaked with little waves as they came closer to shore. Seagulls cried above them, and she smiled at the sight of the gorgeous white ships berthed at the piers.  
  
"There is one that will be going to Tol Eressea," she heard Celeborn explain. "We should get there by early evening."  
  
"Are we staying the night?"  
  
"We can stay as long as we wish to. Thranduil was kind enough to let us borrow his cottage there until we decide to come back."  
  
"Oh! Okay!" Celeborn looked at his beloved and smiled, completely happy to see her eyes dancing and her face lit with joy.  
  
Leading the way down the hill, he told her stories of Alqualonde and listened to her own tales of going to the beach in her world. As they neared the docks, they dismounted and he instructed that the horses be taken care of and kept at the nearby stable until their return. Offering Roselinde his arm, he walked with her at a stately pace, but he kept alert for anyone he knew. Thranduil was meeting them here to hand over the key to his cottage, and tell them whatever else they'd need to know. Celeborn also watched out for any of Galadriel's men, or even Galadriel herself. As far as his ex-wife knew, he was still alone and suffering her loss. It would irritate her to no end if she knew he was far from lonely and suffering. Actually, he was almost looking forward to the day when she would find out, though he still didn't want for it to happen for a long while yet.  
  
After meeting Thranduil, getting the key, and embarking the ship with others bound for the island, they sat alone in a small cabin. Roselinde snuggled up to Celeborn and sighed contentedly as the ship began to sail away. Her steady breathing told him that she was already sleeping so, resting his cheek on her head, Celeborn let himself slip into a doze as the ship rocked gently from side to side. It would be another few hours before they reached the docks at Eressea.   
  
~*~*~  
  
To say that Thranduil's cottage was a 'little' place definitely crossed into the realm of understatement. In fact, it didn't even look so much like a cottage as it did a small palace. It reminded Roselinde of a place she visited with a few of her friends down at Tybee Island. Light blue paint covered the exterior walls, providing a nice contrast between the sea and sky. Palm trees lined the path the led into and out from the property, and there was a huge wrap-around porch, randomly dotted with all manner of chairs. She wasn't sure just how many rooms there were, but Roselinde counted five sets of windows on both the first and second level.  
  
" 'Cottage' isn't the word for this place," she whispered, too awed to speak up any louder.  
  
"Neither is 'little'," Celeborn laughed as he walked with her down the path. "I suppose it would be small for a King, though."  
  
"A King? Thranduil was a King?"  
  
"Well, technically, he still is, though we are all ruled by High King Finarfin back on the mainland. Thranduil ruled over Eryn Lasgalen for ages until he and those left among his people decided to leave Middle-earth. I have a painting of the forest in the living room at home."  
  
"I've seen it," she answered, remembering the dense trees where only a little light came through the canopy. The artist captured it so well.   
  
They reached the porch and Celeborn let her go so he could unlock the door. Roselinde half expected it to smell stale and be dusty from months of unoccupancy, but to her surprise, it was clean and fresh with no sign of dust at all. The windows were open just enough to let the sea breeze in, and the sheer white curtains billowed inward lazily. The décor was done mostly in light-colored woods, and used green and blue fabrics for the furniture. Smiling, Roselinde laughed and turned around in place, enjoying this moment and anticipating all the rest of the moments she'd be sharing here with Celeborn. Mentally, she made a note to thank Thranduil for… everything.  
  
Watching her dance around, Celeborn almost changed his mind about them needing to talk. She looked so happy that he didn't have the heart to bring her back down. It seemed that Roselinde was managing quite well after her ordeal; maybe they wouldn't need to talk about that at all. No, they had to discuss her dreams and her decision, and he needed to tell her about his past with Galadriel. At least the part that settled them to get a divorce. Once they got it all out of the way, it would be better for them both. Hopefully.  
  
"I am going to the kitchen and see what we have to eat for supper," he told her, turning away and leaving the room. He'd been here before, once. Many months ago, he came with Galadriel to try and save their marriage. It didn't work. Now, he was here with Roselinde, trying to save their future.  
  
Thranduil had told them, just before they embarked the ship, that they would be alone. None of the usual house attendants would be around. He did not mention the Valar not being able to observe them, but their presence on Eressea was minimal at best, and it was less so in Middle-earth. But that trip was a monumental one, and once one left Aman to go there, one couldn't come back again. Besides that, it would take a lot of convincing to let the Valar even agree to lifting their protective barrier to let anyone out.   
  
Why was he even considering going back? Lorien was gone; Lasgalen and Imladris were nothing more than memories. Lindon might still remain, but all elven-kind had left Middle-earth long ago. Descendants of Elessar and Arwen now ruled there. There would be nothing to remind him of what once was glorious and beautiful.  
  
But he had Roselinde, and with her everything was glorious and beautiful.  
  
They needed to talk, and procrastinating about it wasn't going to make it easier. If he waited any longer, it wouldn't happen, and it could break them apart later. That was something he couldn't risk. Not again. Losing Roselinde would be like losing air to breathe.  
  
"So quiet," he heard her voice from behind him. Her hands crept around his waist and he felt the press of her body against his. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Come with me," he answered, taking her hands and leading her upstairs.   
  
The doors to the bedrooms were open enough to see inside. Apparently, after his failed attempt to save his marriage here, Thranduil had done some remodeling. Nothing looked the same, but he still avoided the first bedroom on the left. Though it was drastically different, it still held memories, whispers from the past he did not wish to relive. Instead, he opened another door further down and on the left. Inside, the light from the moon made all the white seem to glow. The sheer curtains, the blankets and sheets on the bed, and the rug on the hard wood floors. Without out any other light, he couldn't quite make out the other colors present, but he knew they had to be lighter colors of green or blue. Or perhaps the pale pink color of mother-of-pearl. It didn't matter though.  
  
Bringing Roselinde over to the window, where there was a table and two chairs, he guided her to sit down and then took his place across from her. He watched as her smile faded and her brows furrowed slightly with worry.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. Celeborn's serious gaze did the talking for him. Lowering her eyes to her hands, she noticed she was fidgeting. "I suppose we're going to have that talk you wanted," she muttered. His hands reached over and covered hers.  
  
"I think we have to. Your dreams have become more frequent and troubling."  
  
"But they're just dreams, Celeborn. They'll go away." Roselinde tried to take her hands away, but Celeborn held them tighter.  
  
"If they were going to go away, do you not think they would have by now? Your last dream was two nights ago. Do you remember?" Reluctantly, she nodded her head. "I held you, but it took hours before you were finally able to sleep again. Beloved, I am afraid that one night you will confuse me for Michael in the brief moments between sleep and awake."  
  
"I would never do that!" Roselinde looked up at him incredulously.  
  
"I know, but your body was so tense that it felt like you did not want me to hold you or touch you," he hesitated, looked away and back again to find her staring at her hands again. She was trembling. "Roselinde, do you think you could continue living life as usual with the memories of Michael's depravity still terrorizing you?"  
  
"I don't know," she admitted. "I know I still have a decision to make. I guess I wanted to see if I could get past it on my own." Roselinde looked up at him again. "Have I really been that bad? Is it why we haven't made love in the past three weeks?"  
  
"You have not been bad at all, beloved! You have suffered from a great trauma, and have still managed to find a way to live. It is only at night, in your dreams where you are vulnerable to relive what you went through. And yes, that would be part of the reason we have not made love."  
  
"Do you really think I should have Lady Este take my memories of his… rape… away?"  
  
"It would cease to torment you, and I cannot bear to see you like this. Yes, I think you should, but the decision must be yours, not mine."  
  
They fell silent for a long while, neither of them moving, and both of them lost to their own thoughts. Roselinde had to decide if keeping the memories would do more harm than good, and from what Celeborn told her, it was causing more than just harm. If she kept them, it could become a greater wedge in their relationship than it was right now. Going back to her world wasn't an option for her, so what would she do if they didn't stay together? Celeborn was her life, her heart, and her soul. He was so much a part of her life that if she lost him, she'd lose herself. Hard to believe she thought so very differently only a month ago. If she decided to have the memories erased, how much would she lose in the process? Lady Este said that they'd only remove the rape from her mind and nothing more. But she was told that if she waited too long, it would become difficult to do even that much. Had she waited too long, then? Was it truly too late? Roselinde wanted the wedge gone; she wanted what she had before going back to her world. Truthfully, she wanted to forget Michael ever happened to her.  
  
Her choice was made, and maybe they would be able to erase all memories of Michael, not just the recent ones. But she wanted to surprise Celeborn with her decision. Besides, she was curious about something he said. Keeping her face straight, she squeezed his hands to gain his attention.   
  
"You said it was only part of the reason why we haven't made love. What else is there?"  
  
He took a deep, shaky breath and returned the squeeze. "Do you remember what you said about my not killing Michael when I had the chance?"  
  
"I mentioned his wife and son and that they wouldn't be able to live on what money was left if Michael was dead."  
  
"You had an affair with him?" It wasn't really a question, more like a statement and she wondered what he could be getting at.  
  
"Yes. We met at a bar a few years ago. He wasn't wearing a ring, so I didn't know he was married at first."  
  
"But after you found out?"  
  
"After I found out, we had been seeing each other for several months. By then, it was too hard to let go. I was stupidly in love with him. Celeborn, why are you asking me this?"  
  
"My marriage ended just before you came to me. My former wife was the one to commit adultery." Roselinde gasped at the revelation, but Celeborn shook his head to ward off any comments. "Galadriel sailed first, from Middle-earth to here, and I had to stay behind. My work was not yet done. When it came time for me to sail, I could not wait to join her. I longed for the reunion so much; it was almost painful at times. At first, everything seemed normal, and we were happy again, but I noticed things were not the same. I thought maybe it was in coming back to Aman that she had changed somehow, so I looked beyond it, content that we were still happy together. Many years later, I discovered what she was doing in the time since leaving me, and continued to do after my return. I walked in on her…"  
  
While he talked, Roselinde had been able to get her hands free from his, and now she stood up and walked around the table to stand next to him. This was something he hadn't told her, and she couldn't ignore the similarities of their past lives. In hers, she had been the 'other woman', becoming the third party in what was meant to be a marriage of two. In her society, it was frowned upon, but overlooked due to the fact that it took two willing participants for the affair to work. And work it did, though Melissa never found out about it. In Celeborn's case, though, he did find out. He didn't need to tell her what he saw when he walked in on his wife. She knew damn well what he saw. Part of her was going through ways that this Galadriel could've been more discreet, but the other part of her wanted to hurt his ex-wife for breaking his heart.  
  
"I knew you were somehow involved with Michael, but I did not know how much. When I figured it out, it hit too close to home for me. It was too similar to my own situation that I could not bring myself to make love to you, no matter how much I wanted to."  
  
Her fingers ran lightly through his hair, and when Celeborn looked in her eyes, he saw that she understood. It felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders and his heart. Reaching out, he pulled Roselinde close, resting his head against her belly as he held her. She continued to comb his hair with her fingers, and caress his face gently. Meeting Roselinde was the best thing to ever happen to him, and in their union, he found a way to love again.  
  
"Shall we stay like this all night, beloved, or shall we do something more… productive?"  
  
The teasing in her voice told him that she was willing to move on from this already, but the suggestive quality to her question gave him an idea of what she meant by 'productive'. Releasing her momentarily, he stood up and took off his robes, letting them fall to the floor. Roselinde looked wide-eyed at his bare chest then up at him with a possessive glint in her eyes. His hands went to the skirts of her dress and she lifted her arms over her head to aid him in taking it off. Grinning, Celeborn looked at her naked breasts and noticed her nipples rising to hard little peaks. Brushing his fingertips over them lightly, he loved the sigh that escaped from her lips and the way she leaned forward a bit to increase contact.  
  
"Was this what you meant by 'more productive'?" he asked her, gaining only a nod in response.   
  
He lingered a while longer before wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up off the floor. Roselinde cried out with surprise, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Taking her mouth in a fiery kiss, Celeborn walked slowly to the bed, turned around, set Roselinde down on her own feet and then ended the kiss so they could both breathe. His pants were growing tighter as he became more aroused by her touch, which she bestowed with her fingertips so agonizingly slow. Feathery caresses started at his shoulders, worked down his chest, and then toyed with the waistline of his pants. There was no doubt left in his mind about what she wanted. Celeborn wanted it, too. He wanted to bury himself completely within her, losing himself to Roselinde. His hands pushed hers aside and he took off his pants, shivering slightly at the coolness of the room, and freeing his erection for her to have.  
  
Roselinde took a step forward, pushing up against him so he had to sit down. But instead of straddling him then and there, she got up on the bed herself, and he slid back to face her. Their hands massaged and caressed wherever they could reach, kindling a spark that turned into flame. Celeborn's fingers slipped down to begin rubbing the bud of her desire, just as Roselinde's hand wrapped around his sex and began to stroke up and down his hard length. They built themselves up to an incredible pitch, but it wasn't enough, and they both knew it. She was the first to disengage, moving to straddle his legs. Lying back, Celeborn gazed lovingly at Roselinde's body, glistening with perspiration as she guided him inside her. A low moan left her as she began to move herself up and down, her hands braced against his chest.  
  
His hands were free to roam her body, and he quickly sought her generous bosom, kneading them, teasing her nipples, making her cry out with delight. Roselinde leaned back, covering his hands with hers, and entwining her fingers with his as he continued his massage. He felt her inner muscles clutch at him greedily, and her pace grew faster, more frenzied as she rose and fell on his shaft. Celeborn groaned, matching his rhythm to hers, feeling the beginnings of ecstasy stir within him. Their breathing was short and shallow, and their moans and cries shattered the silence of the room. Taking his hands off her body, Roselinde held his hands tight, holding on to him as if she were about to fly apart. As her orgasm racked her body, she came undone, crying out Celeborn's name over and over again. Her body relaxed and she toppled down on top of him.   
  
"Not enough," she managed to tell him, her voice low and raspy with lust. Roselinde lifted up to rest her forehead against his. She still held him deep within her. Quite frankly, he wasn't ready to end their lovemaking either.  
  
"Never enough," he answered her.   
  
Wrapping his arms around her waist, he maneuvered them both so that she was underneath him. A sigh escaped both of them as he began to move within her. Celeborn started slowly, but felt what little control he'd managed to contain slip away. Her legs wrapped around his waist to make him thrust deeper, her arms embraced his torso, and her hands clutched his back as she raked her fingernails down. He cradled her head in his arms, first kissing her neck and then kissing her soft lips.  
  
"Celeborn…" she moaned against his mouth, unable to say anything else. But he heard her heart in her voice and knew she loved him.  
  
"Roselinde…" How he even managed to say her name surprised him, but he whispered it in her ear, returning the love she'd given him.  
  
"I love you…" they both said in unison as their passion ignited the inferno within them.   
  
Roselinde came first, panting and whimpering as her body shook around him. Celeborn came a few moments later, holding her tightly as he released himself deep inside her. They were lost to each other in their rapture, and it was a long while before they were able to collect themselves. Withdrawing from her, Celeborn rolled off of her, and with his last remaining strength, he molded her body against his.  
  
"Something in my heart came alive when I met you," he whispered in her ear. "You make me feel alive. More so than I have ever felt before." He brushed back the red tresses that had fallen over her face and stopped, finding Roselinde already asleep. There was a soft smile curving her delectable lips and he bent to kiss her on the cheek. Settling back down he held her close. "I only wish you could stay with me forever, my beloved."  
  
Celeborn fell asleep, dreaming of life with Roselinde. Forever.


	9. Severed and Forgotten Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Valinor, one of the world's greatest pairs have been divorced, leaving one half of the pair alone and unhappy. Hurt, he figures he'll spend the rest of eternity alone.

_Varda walked along the thin, secret path that led to Este's lake. The dream weaver came back after Roselinde and Celeborn left the meetinghouse after being healed. No news had come from the couple until today, and the piece of parchment was still in Varda's hand. Este had a connection to the couple, being the one to bring them together in the first place, and she would no doubt like to know what they had been up to. They'd made it plain that they wanted privacy by going to Eressea, and Este understood that. But Varda knew how much Este wanted to look in on them and make sure everything was as it should be. Varda was curious herself. Either way, both Roselinde and Celeborn were specifically asking for Este to meet them.  
  
"Este! I have a message for you!" she called out when she reached the small, wooden bridge that connected the island to the shore. Varda stepped onto it and was in the middle when Este appeared before her.  
  
"Who from?" the dream weaver asked even as she took the parchment Varda proffered. There was silence as her sister Vala read the note and smiled.  
  
"They will be at the meetinghouse this afternoon," Varda told her. "We can have the procedure done before evening."  
  
"And we will be much more gentle with Roselinde than Manwe was with Michael."  
  
"Of course! I do not envy the torturous headache Michael woke up with after he had all his memories of Roselinde torn from his mind. I do, however, wish you had seen the fear on his face when he looked upon a wrathful Manwe!" The two Vala walked back to shore and Varda explained as they walked: "He was stuttering, shaking, backing away from Manwe even while he was still on the floor! Once Manwe declared what he was going to do, Michael had the gall to defy him!"  
  
"I almost feel sorry for Michael."  
  
"Well, he did not have a choice in the matter. Manwe reached down and put his hand on Michael's head to remove the memories. Este, Michael was so frightened that he wet the floor under him!"  
  
"He deserved that much if he was going to be allowed to live."  
  
"You still think he should have died?" Varda asked gently, knowing Este was still angry about it. Este said nothing more. "Anyway, Michael lost consciousness and Manwe waited until he woke up again. He wasn't as imposing as before, and posed as an old man to answer Michael's questions. Michael, duelly embarrassed at his current state, got dressed and left to go home."  
  
"No longer a threat to Roselinde."  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." Este was smiling again. "I cannot wait to see them, Varda. They must be so happy together!"  
  
"I should hope so!" Varda agreed. "I would hate to think you, of all people, guessed wrongly."  
  
Este pretended to be affronted before giving up her efforts to keep from giggling. Varda laughed with her and they made there way to the meetinghouse in a considerably lighter mood than before.  
  
_~*~*~  
  
Celeborn paced in the room they were in, his expression alternating between worry and relief. They just returned from Eressea after spending another few days on the island, and came straight to the meetinghouse instead of waiting until the time they said they were originally coming. Roselinde thought it would be best to get this done as soon as possible, and he readily agreed with her. They had their lives to live in peace and happiness, and neither of them wanted this to ever come between them again.  
  
"You're making me nervous, beloved," Roselinde said. There was laughter in her voice. "Come and sit by me."  
  
He turned to face her and she beckoned to him. The look in her eyes told him she was far from nervous. In fact, Celeborn saw mischief in those glittering hazel eyes. It didn't help matters much that she was seated upon the bed. Leaning back with both arms braced behind her, Roselinde grinned wickedly. Valar, how she tempted him! Going to her, he sat down beside her, and took her in his arms. He thought that being held was all she wanted, but he soon felt her hands creeping up underneath his tunic. The thoughts running though his mind at the moment were that maybe they should just go home and continue this in greater detail there. They were early anyway. The sensible part of him knew it would be rude to just up and leave, no matter the circumstance.  
  
Far be it from him to remain idle, though. With one arms holding onto her, he brought the other around the front, working his hand under her skirt. She was wearing one of the light dresses she packed from her world; this one a pale green color and leaving her shoulders bare. Roselinde breathed heavily against his neck as he slowly worked his hand up her leg, using his fingertip to draw little sensual circles as he went. Her head fell back and her hands gripped his waist to keep from falling back when he got close to her heated core. Yet he teased her, staying away deliberately from where she wanted him to touch. A soft moan left her lips as she scooted closer and spread her legs wider so that he had to touch her. He would have too, if it weren't for the sound of footsteps in the hallway, coming closer to their room. Celeborn removed his hand, gaining a frustrated groan from Roselinde. Thinking fast, he pulled her up and caught her mouth in a passionate kiss while he straightened her dress, and hoped whoever was approaching wouldn't notice anything more than him kissing her. A soft knock on the door confirmed his suspicions, and the kiss ended just as it opened.   
  
Roselinde knew her face was flushed and she fought to catch her breath. Her hand flew up to her hair to make sure it wasn't messed up too much, but at least Celeborn didn't let her go, else she'd fall back onto the bed. It was a good thing he stopped when he did, otherwise Lady Este would have walked in on them. The thought of the lady catching them in such a heated, wanton act made her start to laugh, and she clamped her hand over her mouth. Celeborn looked at her quizzically, which only made her want to laugh harder.  
  
"I see you are both in a good mood," the Lady spoke from the doorway, bringing their attention to her. "I thought that you would be coming along later…" She stopped mid-sentence when Roselinde finally laughed out loud and Celeborn smiled widely. Este didn't bother to ask why, and it filled her heart with joy to see the two of them so besotted with each other. "Do you wish to start the procedure now, or wait until the original scheduled time?" she asked them. Roselinde managed to speak, fanning herself with her hand to cool the rosy flush of her face.  
  
"I'd like to get this done as soon as possible, my Lady," she said, sliding off the bed and standing up. "May I ask what will happen?"  
  
"Of course you may." Este came into the room and sat down in a nearby chair, indicating the one beside her for Roselinde to sit down. "When we are ready to proceed, Manwe, Varda, and myself will surround you and ourselves with white light. Then, we will each put a hand on your head. We will remove the memories of trauma from your mind forever."  
  
"Will it hurt her?" Celeborn asked, once again looking worried. His eyes were locked on Roselinde  
  
"Nay, precious one. We will be as gentle as we can. No harm will befall her." Each of them nodded with understanding. "Then if you are ready.." she stood up and gestured toward the open door.  
  
"My Lady?" Roselinde asked, rising from her chair as well. "Can you take away all my memories of Michael? I don't want to remember him ever again."  
  
Este smiled gently and reached to take the woman's shoulders in her hands. "We will do what we can, little one. I promise." She kissed Roselinde on the forehead and then released her. "Let me first discuss this with Manwe and Varda, my child. I will send for you when it is time."  
  
"Thank you, my Lady." The Vala left them alone, closing the door behind her. Roselinde had yet to turn back around, but she felt Celeborn close behind her. His arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace, warming her to her very soul. She couldn't help wanting to stay like this forever, feeling his love encompass her so completely. She also couldn't help wondering if she would lose more of her memories than just those with Michael. Her arms lay over his, her hands covered his, and her head rested just below his chin.   
  
Roselinde closed her eyes, and filled her mind and heart full of her beloved Celeborn. The decision had been made, and she wouldn't take it back. All she could do was hope that they could erase Michael's very existence from her mind and nothing else.  
  
~*~*~  
  
 _"I promised her we would at least try," Este said a little more harshly than she intended._  
  
"Why would you do such a thing?" Manwe asked, his voice rising a little. "You know it is risky to even be doing this much. I was lucky to succeed with Michael's mind without turning his brain into a gelatinous mass."  
  
"But with the three of us, surely we could do it without causing harm to Roselinde. She asked, no pleaded, to be rid of him completely. I think we should grant her this."  
  
Manwe sighed. Este argued her point well, and he felt he owed Roselinde this reprieve. With the three of them working together, it should be easier and less harmful. At best, Roselinde would only be dizzy with the after-effects, unlike Michael's painful headache. What worried him more was the fact that the memories were too embedded in her mind to remove successfully. Not only that, but it could eliminate other memories. Could they risk that? Could they all live with the consequences if something went wrong? He paced off a few steps and then returned, considering the options. In the end, he decided to go ahead with the more extensive procedure.  
  
"Let us get this done," he reluctantly agreed. "But, if at any time I feel things begin to take a turn for the worse, we will stop."  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Both Varda and Este bowed their heads, and then Este went to the door.  
  
"Please bring Roselinde to us," she politely ordered the messenger, watching him as he walked swiftly down the hall and out of sight.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When the messenger came, he asked for only Roselinde. Celeborn let her go, but found it hard to not follow them. He wanted to be there with her, for her, so that she would know he was there and would not leave her alone. He trusted the Valar; he knew they would not harm her or let anything happen to her, but it still didn't soothe his fear for her. What if, Eru forbid, anything went wrong? What if they removed more than they should? The rational side of his mind told him the Valar would not let that happen, and that he should trust them. Going to the bed, he sat down and tried to calm himself, but ended up counting the minutes instead.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Standing in a darkened room, lit only by a few white candles, Roselinde held a small crystal ball in her hands. A tiny pinpoint of light radiated from the center of it, and she felt it quivering as if it were alive. The tiny vibrations passed up through her arms, somehow warming her even though the room around her was chilly. She stood in the perfect center of the room, and in front of her was Este, and one either side and just behind her, stood Manwe and Varda. Just like in the room with the large glowing orb, she heard a low humming that filled the room, yet wasn't loud at all. Taking her eyes from the sphere in her hands, she looked up nervously at Este.  
  
"Do not fear, my child. It will be over soon, and you will be back with your beloved."  
  
Roselinde nodded, unable to say anything. She watched as the three joined hands and a faint, white aura surrounded them. At Manwe's gentle command, she closed her eyes and emptied her mind of all thought. It took some doing, as she couldn't help thinking about Celeborn and how much she loved him, but she did it. Though her eyes were firmly closed, she could tell it was growing brighter around her. The ball in her hands grew warmer, almost hot, but still she held on. Roselinde felt the light as it surrounded her, calming her, filling her with overwhelming peace. Her breathing was deep and even, almost like she was sleeping, yet she was still awake. After a few minutes, she felt her feet leave the ground. She was floating! The urge to open her eyes was great, but she squeezed them shut against the incandescent light around her.  
  
"With the peace of Iluvatar and the Valar within you Roselinde Carroll, we ask that you now think of Michael Esquire. Only Michael and no one else."  
  
Doing as she was told, she felt three hands lay gently on her head as she dredged up memories of her past with Michael. She remembered meeting him, laughing with him, comforting him, and loving him; giving him her heart though she knew he was married and would always stay that way. There were vivid memories of walking through parks and lying together on a blanket watching the clouds float by. Most vivid were the nights she spent having sex with him in a hotel room after a clandestine rendezvous at the diner a block away from his job. How could she have ever thought he was the best she ever had? How could she have fallen in love with a creep like Michael Esquire? Concentrating, she relived each memory, even those of her rape, and felt no shame in them. There was no regret either. At last, she was done, and Roselinde heard three voices rise in song. She didn't understand the words, but the three voices were soon joined by more, and there was both an overtone and undertone to complete the ethereal choir.  
  
Her feet touched ground again, a few minutes later, and the light surrounding her dimmed. The orb she held was hotter than before, but it didn't burn her hands. Roselinde didn't feel any different than before, at least not as far as she could tell.  
  
"Within your hands you hold the memories you seek to obliterate forever." Three voices spoke in unison, along with that eerie undertone of a deeper, fathomless voice. "Before that is done, we would know that this is your decision to do so."  
  
"It is," she replied.  
  
"Hold the orb out." She did as told. "When you are given the command, drop the sphere." Roselinde didn't question what would happen. Again, she was surrounded with light and song once again. "Let go of the orb, Roselinde Carroll."  
  
Releasing the crystal ball from her hands and it shattered. In such close proximity, she should have felt the shards as they ricocheted off the stone floor, but she felt nothing. The light and song diminished, until she could only perceive darkness and silence.  
  
"And done!" a great voice boomed all around her.  
  
"You may open your eyes, Roselinde," Este said. Slowly she did so, and she was still in the darkened room lit only by white candles. "Did you expect to be elsewhere?" Este asked, laughter in her voice.  
  
"I wasn't sure what to expect, my Lady. My best friend Eden is the true believer in magic."  
  
"And you are not?" Again, she heard laughter. "Tell me, Roselinde, what do you remember of Michael Esquire?"  
  
"Who, my Lady?" There was no reply, and Roselinde didn't ask anything further. But mentioning Eden brought another question to her mind. "My Lady? Is it possible for me to speak with Eden? I want to speak with her and make sure she was able to take care of my affairs."  
  
"Do you wish to return?" Manwe asked, sounding rather intrigued.  
  
"No, my Lord. I just want to speak with her again. I miss her."  
  
"We will see what we can do. But for now, you need to rest."  
  
"I feel perfectly fine," Roselinde assured them, taking a step forward. But the room had other ideas, and the floor tilted underneath her. Strong arms caught her before she could fall in a disgraceful heap on the floor.  
  
"I will take you back to your room," Manwe said, lifting her as if she were a mere feather in his arms. Roselinde definitely heard laughter in his voice.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Celeborn gave up counting minutes and was pacing around the room, counting steps. He was never this nervous, even when Celebrian was being born. No word had come to him about Roselinde. Not one little word to reassure him she was safe. When the door opened revealing Manwe with Roselinde in his arms, Celeborn had to keep himself from rushing to them. The Elder King and Lord of all the Valar carried his beloved to the bed and laid her down. Then he turned, smiled at him, and left quietly. Only then did Celeborn rush anywhere, and it was directly to Roselinde's side.  
  
"What happened? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, beloved. I'm only a little dizzy, that's all."  
  
"You are not hurt?"  
  
"Not at all. Now, will you stop looking as if I'm about to shatter into a million pieces and kiss me?"  
  
He didn't need to be told twice. Gently taking her face in his hands, he bent to kiss her with all the love in his heart. And he felt her love returned to him as she returned the kiss. They lost rack of time before they had to break the kiss and breathe. Leaning back against the pillows, Roselinde closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes. Relieved beyond all measure that she was safe and sound, Celeborn remained seated and watched her sleep peacefully for the first time in weeks.  
  
It was well past midnight when she awoke. The room was dark, save for the vague light of the moon and stars. It was only a sliver of a moon, a fingernail moon she recalled her mother calling it that in her childhood, but it still gave off light. Roselinde breathed deeply, and she smelled the familiar fragrance of Celeborn. He must have lain down beside her while she was sound asleep. His arm was wrapped loosely over her waist, his body fit against hers, and his deep breathing as he slept was so calming that she wanted to fall asleep again. But she was too awake now, though she didn't have the heart to move away. Instead, Roselinde snuggled closer to him and waited for him to wake up.  
  
His arm tightened around her waist. She smiled, knowing she wouldn't have to wait long.  
  
"Sleep well, my love?" she asked him.  
  
"I did. What about you?"  
  
"I slept perfectly."  
  
Celeborn remained silent and lifted himself up on his elbow to look at her. The movement caused her to roll on her back, and the top of her dress was lower than it was earlier. If it went any lower, he would be looking at her bare breasts. Not that that wasn't a bad thing, really. Her cleavage was enough to set his heart racing and other part of him to become aroused. Moving his hand slowly up her body, Celeborn was sorely tempted to pull the top of her dress down the rest of the way. And judging by the look in her eyes, Roselinde wouldn't have minded in the least bit if he did.  
  
A knock on the door prevented him from following through, and they both sighed with annoyance. Rising up so that they were both sitting when the door opened, they greeted Este pleasantly.  
  
"I hope you two slept well?"  
  
"Yes, my Lady," Roselinde answered. "It felt like I haven't slept this well in weeks." Este smiled kindly.  
  
"We have made contact with your world, and Eden is waiting to speak to you."  
  
Roselinde cried out and practically jumped off the bed. She was halfway to the door when she turned back and pulled Celeborn off the bed to follow her. More than anything, she wanted Eden to meet him, and she silently wished her best friend would approve, even though Roselinde knew she did. Este led them out of the room and down the hall. They were back in the room with the giant crystal ball, and it glowed softly. Within it was Eden's face, and she was smiling with amazement.  
  
"Eden!" Roselinde cried, holding herself back from embracing the big ball. "Eden, I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, Roz," Eden's voice sounded tinny, but that didn't matter. "This is wonderful! I was just thinking about you and… and one of my crystal balls started glowing. I heard a voice telling me not to be afraid, and that you wanted to talk to me." If Eden could smile any wider, Roselinde though her face would break. "This is so incredible…"  
  
"Were you able to take care of everything?"  
  
"Oh! Yes, I got all your bills paid, and sold most of your furniture. The new couple that lives in your apartment bought the rest. I've wanted to thank you for the money for weeks now. It's helped me quite a lot with my own finances, and I'm planning on taking a vacation to the Caribbean soon!"  
  
"That sounds lovely!" Roselinde said warmly. "When are you going?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but I've gone to the travel agent and I have a ton of brochures…"  
  
"What about my parents, Eden? Did they understand?" Eden's smile faded a little, but she nodded.  
  
"I explained it the best that I could, but I think what they don't understand is not seeing you again. If there's anyway for you to…"  
  
Roselinde looked up at Este, pleading silently that maybe she could see her parents and explain her disappearance to them. The expression on the Lady's face wasn't very reassuring. It might be something to ask for later, but Roselinde knew she'd already asked too much. This meeting with Eden was pushing the limits, and she didn't need anyone to tell her that. Calming herself down, she returned her gaze to Eden.  
  
"I don't think I can. Look, Eden, please keep in touch with them. I'm not asking you to take my place, but maybe you being there will be a gentle reminder that I'm alive and okay."  
  
"I will. Oh! Jessica has wanted to apologise for being so angry with you that day. It wasn't a good day for her."  
  
"You tell her that it was the best day for me, and that she doesn't have to apologise for anything. What did she say about the money?"  
  
"For the first time since I've known her, Roz, she was speechless. You should've seen her face!"  
  
"I'm happy for you both. Now, before I run out of time, I want you to meet someone." Eden's eyes widened and her smile returned when Celeborn stepped forward. "Eden, I want you to meet Celeborn." He bowed respectfully, and returned the smile. Neither of them said anything, but Roselinde could tell Eden was about to burst.  
  
"You've made her the happiest woman ever, Celeborn," Eden said after a while. "You do know that, don't you?"  
  
"I do indeed, my lady. I do indeed. I am honored to meet you, Eden."  
  
"I am honored to meet you too, Celeborn." Giggling, Eden dipped a quick curtsy. Roselinde laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. They talked a while longer, and then the sphere began to cloud.   
  
"Before I can't see you anymore, I want you two to kiss. I know it sounds silly, but I can't help it. I won't get to see the wedding, or be there for you when you need me."  
  
Wiping away the tears she hadn't realised she was crying, Roselinde laughed softly and turned to Celeborn. He bent to kiss her tenderly, as if it were at their wedding and in front of family and friends. They both heard a happy sigh coming from Eden, and ended the kiss in time to say their goodbyes. Thanking Este, Celeborn put his arm around Roselinde and led her from the room, walking down the hallway and out of the meetinghouse. It was time to go home.


	10. Sing To Me A Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Valinor, one of the world's greatest pairs have been divorced, leaving one half of the pair alone and unhappy. Hurt, he figures he'll spend the rest of eternity alone.

In two month's time, Roselinde learned all she could about her new home from Celeborn. They lived in Aman, otherwise known as Valinor, or the 'Blessed Realm'. It was the home to all elven-kind, most of who had returned from a larger land called Middle-earth. In Aman, the elves dwelt in cities such as Valmar, and in each city there was a meetinghouse where the Valar came to deal with problems that the High King could not. That was a rare occurrence, from what Roselinde was told. Finarfin was a good and fair King, who ruled his people wisely. It felt strange to be a subject of a monarchy instead of a citizen of a democracy, but so far she'd managed quite well.  
  
Her lessons also included stories of the Valar, which she found were similar to myths and legends in her world. They were like the gods and goddesses in the Greek myths she had to read in school, and when Celeborn named each Vala, she wasn't surprised to find out that Este, Manwe, and Varda were among them.   
  
Celeborn's house was settled along the outskirts of Valmar, and on a good day, it took a good half hour to walk to the heart of the city. Roselinde loved to go there, even if she wasn't going for any particular reason, and had already found her favorite shops, most of which were found off the main path of the market square. There was a clothier, a produce vendor, a florist, and a knickknack shop that also carried children's toys that she frequented. This is where she met the few friends she had in this world.   
  
Vaniel reminded her so much of Eden that they became best friends. It was Vaniel who found out that Roselinde was Celeborn's lady. Roselinde learned more than she wanted to about Galadriel, Celeborn's ex-wife. It seemed Vaniel knew the story as if she witnessed everything first hand. Roselinde wasn't quite sure how to react to the knowledge, but Vaniel put her at ease.  
  
"Valmar is a large city, but the community in which we live is fairly close knit. We know each other as if we were family. Most of us are from Lorien, where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel ruled," she told Roselinde. "Most of us knew about the Lady's indiscretions, but anyone who confronted her about it was ordered to keep silent. In Lorien, their word was law. No one defied them. Most especially not her."  
  
"But she doesn't rule here," Roselinde argued. "Why didn't anyone tell Celeborn when he came over?"  
  
"Partially because we did not have the heart to tell him, and we knew he would not believe us. His love for Galadriel was great, and one that was believed to last for all time. Then, when we saw the two of them reunited, we believed that all was well and she would not continue her adultery."  
  
"And you found out that wasn't the case?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So why didn't anyone tell him then?"  
  
Vaniel couldn't explain it well enough to satisfy Roselinde. In her mind, Galadriel had done Celeborn wrong, and was not worthy of defense. No one saw fit to tell him what he should have known, and so he was forced to find out the hard way. More and more, she wanted to at least see this Galadriel. It was remarked upon once, that she was a renowned beauty, with hair of gold mixed with silver, and eyes so blue, they rivaled the sky. The lady was also very powerful, being one of the three elven Ring-bearers. Whether the ring she still wore gave her the power or not, it didn't seem to matter here. Everyone knew who she was, and in some cases, many people were afraid of her. Roselinde made a mental note to see if she would be able to catch sight of Galadriel the next time she was at market. The lady still lived in Valmar, though on the other side of the city. Chances were it would happen sooner or later.  
  
After walking Vaniel home from the market, she walked back to her home to find Celeborn alone in the living room. His hair was unbound, falling in perfect silver-blonde waves to end at his shoulder blades. Roselinde shivered at the sight of him lounging in his robes. His eyes were closed, and his head was propped up on his hand, and the slow smile that appeared on his face let her know that he wasn't asleep. Closing the door behind her, she walked over to him and began combing her fingers through his hair. As she worked, his head lifted off his hand and he held still as she loosely braided his hair. Then, he reached back and caught her hands in his, bringing them to his lips to kiss each palm.  
  
"What did you find in town today?" he asked her, pulling her around to the front of his chair. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down to sit in his lap. Roselinde giggled as she settled down within his embrace.  
  
"The clothier has a few new styles of tunics and gowns for the offering," she began, "and the produce stand is selling the last of the summer fruits and vegetables to make room for the fall harvest. The florist has already brought out her autumn and winter plants, and I saw some charming new toys in the window of the knickknack shop."  
  
"Did you not buy anything?"  
  
"No, I was just looking today. Oh! I did buy lunch for Vaniel and me."  
  
"How does she fare this lovely afternoon?"  
  
"She's doing well. She thinks she's closer to catching Sabron, but hasn't yet discovered how to win his heart completely."  
  
"Poor Vaniel," he whispered, nuzzling his way to her neck and bestowing feathery light kisses from just below her earlobe to the part where her neck met her shoulders. "I am convinced Sabron will not give up his solitary ways." Roselinde shuddered with pleasure and mumbled her agreement, letting him continue kissing her. They spent a long time sitting in the chair, just enjoying their closeness and the fact that they were alone with nothing else planned for the night.  
  
Well, almost nothing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A week later, Roselinde was sure something was wrong with her, but couldn't figure out what it was. Nausea plagued her constantly, and she couldn't hold down much of anything except bread and ice water. Sometimes the room spun around and she had to hold on to the nearest piece of furniture for dear life. That was in the mornings. After she had visited the bathroom to pay homage to the porcelain gods. Luckily, she was able to hide it from Celeborn, but she wasn't sure she could for much longer. The fact that she served him a large meal for dinner and only ate a piece of bread and water might just tip him off, she thought with a short laugh.  
  
Thinking that a nap might do her some good, she went to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. It was warm enough outside still that she didn't bother with a blanket. That was another thing. Roselinde was tired almost all of the time, though she knew she was getting plenty of sleep. Well, when she and Celeborn weren't making love, of course. She felt a smile curve her lips as she started slipping into slumber. But just before sleep took hold, her bladder had other ideas. Cursing darkly, she got up off the bed and hurried into the bathroom to take care of business.   
  
Before leaving the bathroom, she caught sight of the small plastic bag that held her feminine products, and it slowly dawned on her that she hadn't had her monthly cycle at all since coming here. Just to make sure, she emptied the contents of the bag and counted what she had left, which was the same amount she had when she packed it. Could she really be…?  
  
Catching sight of her reflection in the mirror, she could've laughed at her shocked expression: wide eyes, jaw dropped and mouth hanging open. Sleep forgotten, Roselinde went from the bathroom to sit on the bed, her hand automatically going to her belly.  
  
Was she really pregnant, or was it stress that kept her period away?   
  
Didn't a woman know when she conceived? She remembered some of the stories told to her, in her world and this one, that it wasn't unusual for a woman to know she was going to have a baby. And here, both the man and woman knew they were going to be parents. Vaniel told her that much.  
  
Standing up again, Roselinde waited for the room to quit trying to send her to the floor and then strode purposefully out of the room. Her desire to talk to Vaniel was strong, though she wished Eden were here. She loved Vaniel as much as a sister, but she desperately wanted Eden here. Opening the front door, she was greeted by a steady downpour. Great. Super. At least she knew what kept Celeborn at the meeting he had gone to this morning. Why didn't she notice it raining before now? Sighing, she fetched her cloak from behind the door, put it on, and pulled the hood up over her head before stepping outside. Closing the door behind her, she walked fast, almost a jog, along the narrow road that would get her to Vaniel's house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"That would explain a few things," Vaniel said cryptically after Roselinde told her what was happening to her and her suspicions of pregnancy. Vaniel's smile was mysterious as she handed her a cup of tea.  
  
"What do you mean? What things?"  
  
"You have been looking at baby toys and clothes quite often lately, and you always look wistful when a group of younglings run by in the square."  
  
"I've always done that," Roselinde rebutted. "I love children. I always have."  
  
"That may be so," Vaniel replied and shrugged. "But there is something else I have noticed."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"There has been an aura about you that was not there when I met you. Your actions have also softened a bit. Roselinde, I think you are pregnant. This is wonderful news!"  
  
Roselinde sipped her tea, mulling over what her friend told her. She had to admit that Vaniel had a point. Several points, in fact. Her interest in anything having to do with babies and children had increased in the last couple weeks. When little children ran by them in the square, laughing and playing, she knew she was smiling as she watched them. She had no idea about the aura her friend mentioned, but it all started to make sense to her. The morning sickness, the dizziness and fatigue; all of it made perfect sense. Looking at Vaniel, she saw her friend smiling widely, and she couldn't help but return it. Never in a million years did Roselinde ever think she'd become a mother. Of course, she never thought she would find a love like the one she found with Celeborn.  
  
Celeborn! He was going to be a father again, and he didn't know it yet. Her surprise must have registered on her face because Vaniel laughed and gently took the shaking teacup from her hands.  
  
"The rain has stopped, my friend," Vaniel said, pointing out the window. Indeed, it had, and the sun was shining through the remaining grey clouds. Roselinde sat up in her chair and readied herself to stand. Vaniel quickly came to her side to help steady her. "Would you like me to walk you home?"  
  
"Yes, I would. Thank you," Roselinde answered gratefully. Then she thought of something. "Would you mind delivering a message for me? I want to be sure I'm really pregnant, and maybe Lady Este can help."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Oh! And would you mind, terribly, if I asked you to keep this quiet? I don't want Celeborn finding out before I've had a chance to tell him."  
  
"Do not worry, Roselinde. Your secret is safe with me."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Vaniel walked back with her and they talked about anything and everything concerning children. Roselinde was still a little shocked at the news, but was really beginning to look forward to being a mother. She felt a little sad that her own parents and Eden wouldn't be here to share the joy, and there was no way to tell them about it, either. But knowing Vaniel and Celeborn as she did, there would be plenty of people to help see her through this new aspect of her life.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Celeborn slipped inside the house quietly, hoping to surprise Roselinde with her favorite flowers. He visited the florist on the way home from his meeting with the city's mayor and council members. It had been sheer tedium, and he endured it, but had to stay longer than he wanted to when the rains came. Now, with the fresh cut lilacs in his hand, he went quietly from room to room, searching for his Roselinde. When he reached the bedroom, he found his beloved sleeping. She slept on her back, a soft smile gracing her face, and her hand resting lightly on her belly. Celeborn entered the room without a sound, and placed the lilacs on the bedstand. Then, he reached down to trace the outline of her face, and brush back a lock of her beautiful red hair. Bending down, he kissed her delicate lips tenderly. When he rose to look at her, she was gazing up at him.  
  
"Good afternoon," he whispered, kissing her again only a little more passionately this time.  
  
"I'm so glad you're home!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Celeborn tried not to show surprise, but Roselinde giggled at the sight of his face. "I missed you."  
  
"I tried to get home as quickly as I could, but the rain kept me at the council house for longer than I would have liked." He picked up the flowers and presented them to her. "For you, beloved."  
  
"Oh Celeborn! They're beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are, my love."  
  
Roselinde put the lilacs down again, and then pulled Celeborn down to join her on the bed. They settled together and lay still, content to just hold each other. During her light sleep, she wondered when a good time to break the news to Celeborn would be. Maybe when he came home, but that didn't feel quite right. During dinner, perhaps? A possibility, surely. Of course, now might be a good time too, she thought happily. With her mind made up, Roselinde pushed away just enough to look at him, opened her mouth to speak….  
  
And nature once again demanded her attention. Hurriedly, she rolled off the bed and dashed into the bathroom, nearly slamming the door behind her.  
  
"What is this all about?" Celeborn said to himself as he pushed himself up to his elbow and waited for her return. Then, he heard her heaving and his curiosity turned to concern. Getting off the bed himself, he went into the bathroom, and was at her side, holding her hair back as she threw up again.  
  
"Whatever is the matter, dearest?" he asked, gently rubbing her back when she was finished. When Roselinde tried to get up off her knees, he insisted she sit instead as he took care of the clean up. "Did you eat something that does not agree with you?"  
  
"No."   
  
He handed her a damp cloth to use on her face, and then gave her a glass of water. Sitting down beside her, he caressed her face and smoothed his hand down her arm to take hold of her hand.  
  
"If it is not something you ate, then why are you sick?"  
  
Roselinde somehow mustered a smile. "I was hoping to tell you at the perfect time, but I guess now will have to do," she said. At his confused and worried look, she reached up to lay a hand on his cheek. "I'm fairly certain that pregnant women all go through morning sickness in the first month or two."  
  
"But it is not morning…" he began, but when what she said sunk in, his eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Say that again, beloved," he urged her.  
  
"Did you not hear me the first time?" she inquired playfully, batting her eyes and acting innocently. "I said, I'm fairly certain that pregnant woman all…" that was as far as she could get as Celeborn pulled her against him in a fierce embrace. Laughter filled the air, and he let her go again to run both hands through her hair and then cup her face.  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"As certain as I can be without any sort of test. Vaniel delivered a message for me so that we could see Lady Este as soon as possible." He nodded and then embraced her again. "Can I ask you something?" She laid her hand on his chest, over his heart.  
  
"Anything, beloved."  
  
"Vaniel told me that when a man and a woman want to be parents here, they would know for sure that they were going to have a baby. Did you know?"  
  
"I did not have the slightest clue until you told me," he assured her. For some strange reason, that comforted Roselinde to know that Celeborn was as unaware of becoming a parent as she was. It might not have been the perfect time to tell him, but now that she had, she wouldn't have changed it for the world.   
  
Later that evening, they shared a meal of salad and warm bread with butter, and talked about making room for the baby. Roselinde declined her usual glass of wine for a glass of juice instead. Miraculously, she managed to keep it all down, too, for which she was incredibly grateful. They were just finishing their food, when a knock sounded at the door. Neither one of them were expecting anyone this evening.  
  
"Wonder who that could be?" Roselinde murmured as she rose to go answer the door. "Who is it?" she called through the door.  
  
"Messenger, madam. I have a letter to the lady Roselinde from Lady Este."   
  
Quickly, Roselinde opened the door and took the proffered, folded piece of parchment from him. She turned to see Celeborn rising from his chair, grinning as he picked up a small pouch, retrieving a few silver coins. Hurrying to him, she traded the parchment for the coins, and then went back to the messenger and paid him. Bowing, the man left and Roselinde closed the door behind him.  
  
"My dear child," Celeborn read aloud, meeting her halfway in the living room. "I am sorry this message is delayed, but I hope it gets to you in time. I will be pleased to meet you and Celeborn at the meetinghouse, tonight, if it would not be too much trouble for you. I cannot tell you in words just how happy I am for you both! I will be arriving at the meetinghouse at half-past nine. I cannot wait to see you!"  
  
"She sounds quite happy," Roselinde quipped, taking the parchment from him and reading it herself. "I'm surprised she didn't come here herself."  
  
"If she is as excited as she seems, then I have no doubt she might just do that." Celeborn took the parchment from her and tossed it onto the nearest chair, taking Roselinde in his arms.  
  
"Do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Does it matter? As long as our child is healthy, I do not care what we have."  
  
"Well, I'm hoping for a little boy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I adored my friend's children, and they all had little boys. I guess I thought that when I was to become a mother, I would have a little boy, too." She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."  
  
"And I you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
At exactly half-past nine, they walked in the doors of the meetinghouse where Este greeted them warmly. She took them to a familiar room, then shooed Celeborn out so that she could examine Roselinde in private.  
  
"How long have you been ill?" the Lady asked.  
  
"For about a week."  
  
"What else have you experienced?" Roselinde told her about the dizzy spells and the frequent visits to the bathroom. Este listened to everything, nodding and smiling at each new symptom. She even started laughing when Roselinde told her about what her friend Vaniel noticed. "I noticed the aura, too, little one. I am surprised that Celeborn did not."  
  
"I don't think he was expecting us to have a child so soon."  
  
"Do you mean you were planning it?"  
  
"Actually, no. This is a complete surprise."  
  
"As well it should be." Este took Roselinde's hands in hers and held them over her belly. "Breathe deeply, my child, and try to clear your mind," the Lady commanded gently.   
  
Roselinde closed her eyes and did as she was told. She felt a curious warmth flow through her body, centering under their joined hands. Where her baby would be growing. Opening her eyes again, she saw a faint blue light glowing around their hands. It lasted for a long while, and then the light faded away. Este let go and placed one of her hands on Roselinde's abdomen.  
  
"Congratulations, little one. You will indeed be a mother soon!" The Vala went to the door and let an anxious Celeborn back in the room. "Greetings to the father-to-be, my Lord Celeborn."  
  
Roselinde would never forget the look on his face as he looked at her. Quite frankly, she wouldn't forget any of this, and couldn't wait for the day when she would tell the story to her child. She reached out to him and he came to her side, gathering her up in his arms. There were tears of joy being shed and neither of them noticed when Este left them alone. All that mattered was that they were going to become a family.  
  
~*~*~  
  
 _"She is with child," Este cried, hugging both Varda and Manwe._  
  
"It was bound to happen," Manwe agreed and the women laughed with him. Then he sobered up fairly quickly. "I do not mean to be a killjoy, but there will be one person that will not be thrilled to hear about this."  
  
"Galadriel," Varda murmured. Manwe nodded, but kept silent. "We already know that Celeborn will tell his friends, and Celebrian will no doubt tell her mother."  
  
"Oh no," Este whispered. "We cannot allow anything to happen."  
  
"We do not know what Galadriel will do, Este. It could be that she takes it in stride and does nothing at all," Varda suggested hopefully.  
  
"Have you ever known Galadriel to do nothing at all?" Manwe asked cynically.  
  
"No."  
  
"What can we do?" Este asked, nearly pleading.  
  
"Until anything happens, we cannot do anything at all. We can at least keep an eye on things."  
  
Este and Varda agreed and bowed and all three of them left the meetinghouse long after Celeborn and Roselinde. And even with the knowledge that Galadriel could cause trouble for the pair, the joy that they would soon be parents would not be diminished.


	11. Every Sweet Has Its Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Valinor, one of the world's greatest pairs have been divorced, leaving one half of the pair alone and unhappy. Hurt, he figures he'll spend the rest of eternity alone.

Celeborn still couldn't believe he was going to be a father again. It was only a week since they found out for sure that Roselinde was pregnant, but the feeling of amazement had yet to wear off. This was the third time he was going to be a father. First there was his son Amroth, then his daughter Celebrian, and now this new child on the way. Even Roselinde was still in a state of bemusement, and she was glowing with impending motherhood. Her sweet, beautiful face was almost always awash with joy – when she wasn't busy being sick, of course. He worried about that, but their midwife assured them that Roselinde had a little while yet before the sickness would end. Thankfully, Lady Este had directed them to a healer and midwife that knew how to care for humans as well as elves, and Meldis took care of his beloved and his child well. Still, he was happy and content and couldn't wait to greet his new son – or daughter.  
  
Was it too much to hope for both? One would certainly be enough, but two children would be a double blessing. Celeborn could just see two children – looking so much like Roselinde with their red hair and hazel eyes – running and laughing through the house. At least he thought it would be a charming sight. Roselinde always gave him a rather dark look when he mentioned the possibility of twins. Maybe he should wait until after she felt better to say anything more. Her temper was quite touchy and sometimes the slightest thing could set her off. Fortunately, her outbursts were rarely directed at him, and he learned what it took to calm Roselinde down.  
  
By now, all of their close friends knew about the coming of their baby. Thranduil was particularly happy, volunteering to be the child's uncle and also volunteering his son's services as baby-sitter. _'Of course Legolas will not mind watching your child!'_ he said one evening after dinner. _'He has a way with children.'_ Fatherly pride was abundant that night, and Celeborn smiled at the memory. Thranduil also promised a few parties for the parents before the baby came. _'You can never have too many diapers, Roselinde. You will find that out soon enough, my dear!'_ Already, Thranduil was campaigning for the 'World's Best Uncle' award.  
  
Though he was wary about telling Elrond and Celebrian, they welcomed the news with smiles and congratulations. Through the years of Galadriel's unfaithfulness, and during the divorce, Celebrian supported him as much as she could. They were very close, but she refused to take sides, and she still talked to her mother. Celebrian adored Roselinde, and accepted her as her father's new love, but Celeborn knew it would only be a matter of time before Galadriel found out about the baby. He had no doubt she knew about Roselinde, and often wondered why she had yet to do or say anything about it. As if she could do anything about it, he thought, snorting inelegantly. Once, he mentioned his idea of withholding their impending parenthood to themselves in order to keep it from reaching his ex-wife's ears. Roselinde gazed at him seriously and told him that maybe Galadriel _should_ know. But all Celeborn could think about were the very probable difficulties she could cause. He didn't want his Roselinde to suffer any stress created by his ex-wife if he could help it.  
  
Pushing all his thoughts aside, and stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and went into the bedroom to dry off and get dressed. Today, he called off every meeting he had or might've had, and was going to take Roselinde to the market square. She was feeling much better today, and so far, had not been sick. As opposed to yesterday, when she was sick throughout most of the morning. When he suggested the trip to her, she insisted on going in no uncertain terms, even if she got sick again. So today, they would be going to market to begin purchasing items for their baby. They needed clothes, blankets, diapers, and a cradle. Those were among the first things they would buy; though they knew the list would be fairly long later. After a long weekend of cleaning out the small room across the hall from their bedroom, and getting it ready, all they had to do was fill it. Vaniel had already given them a string of prisms for the window that cast rainbows all over the room. She also gave them several soft, plush animals for the baby to play with once he – or she – was old enough to play with them. Vaniel had had almost become a permanent fixture around the house, helping them out whenever and wherever she could. Celeborn was glad for the extra help, especially when he was called away for some meeting. At least he was free and clear today. This shopping trip was something he was looking forward to.  
  
After eating a light brunch of toast, eggs, and juice – which happened to be about all she could handle – Roselinde happily followed Celeborn out of the house. His arm was wrapped tenderly around her waist as they walked down the main path that would take them to the market square. Sometimes, he would pull her close and touch her belly where their child rested within her. Celeborn was happy, she felt it deep in her soul, and it lifted her spirits as well. In the last week, he told her more stories of his children, and she finally got to meet his daughter, Celebrian. Roselinde liked the lady very much, and listened to the stories she shared of her children. Celeborn's daughter was very much like him, in attitude as well as looks, and she told him so one night after Celebrian left. Pride and love lit up his face at her compliment.  
  
Her hand went to her belly and she wondered if he would be that proud of his newest child. Oh, she knew he loved the baby already by the way he spent time every night, while they lay in bed, talking to her – or him – and lightly caressing her abdomen. It was hard to believe she was already getting a little bigger now, too. It wasn't a lot, but Roselinde noticed the slight pooch of her belly, and she gleefully showed Celeborn too. Soon enough, she wouldn't be able to see her feet, she'd be as big as a house, and she would be waddling just like a duck. Grace was apparently not meant for pregnant women, Roselinde mused.  
  
When the market square finally came into view, she noticed it wasn't as crowded as it normally was. Roselinde knew well there were schedules the shopkeepers had for opening and closing. The market in general opened at dawn and closed at dusk. But for as long as she'd been coming here, the place was almost always bustling with people at this time of day. Was it some sort of holiday? There were still a few things she didn't know about her new life in this world, so it could very well be some kind of holiday, and some merchants were off to enjoy it with their families. The same could be said for anyone else who wasn't at market. Not willing to let it bother her, Roselinde smiled up at Celeborn, took his hand, and they walked to the nearest shop that specialized with baby items. They entered the shop, and was greeted by a friendly, yet very surprised woman.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked them politely.  
  
"No, thank you," Roselinde answered. "We're just looking."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Celeborn smiled at the woman, then went to Roselinde's side. He recognised the shopkeeper as one of Galadriel's confidantes. The lady's eyes kept looking outside, when she thought she wasn't being watched, which could only mean one thing. His ex-wife was at market, too. Maybe they could get all of their shopping done and not run into her…  
  
"Celeborn?" Roselinde's hand grasped his arm. Blinking rapidly, he pushed his thoughts aside and focused on her. "What's wrong?" The tiny, purple tunic in her other hand lowered slightly. Apparently, she had held it up for him to look at.  
  
"I will explain later," he whispered, making sure the shopkeeper didn't hear him. Reaching out, he took hold of the tunic and grinned. The embroidery around the bottom of the sleeves and the bottom hem was done in silver thread and patterned in little doves. "This would be perfect for our daughter," he spoke a little more loudly this time. Casting a surreptitious glance at the lady behind the counter, Celeborn tried not to laugh at her shocked expression. If Galadriel didn't know the news from Celebrian by now, she would certainly know from this lady within the next few hours.  
  
Roselinde caught his tone of voice and the glance directed at the woman. Something was certainly going on with him, and not willing to wait, she replaced the baby tunic, took his hand, and went out of the shop.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him, peeved at his change in behavior more than anything else. "What's going on?"  
  
"That lady in there in a friend of my ex-wife."  
  
"So? What does that have anything to do with shopping for our baby?"  
  
"Nothing in particular," he responded with a touch of sarcasm. "Only that Galadriel is here at market and that we are bound to run into her. That lady will no doubt tell her about the baby."  
  
"So what if she finds out? Celeborn, why are you acting this way? This was supposed to be a happy day for us. We already talked about this, and I don't care if she knows or not. Why do you?"  
  
Celeborn sighed. It was supposed to be a joyful day full of shopping and talking about the baby. And up until now, it looked as if that was going to happen. Sighing deeply, he put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently.  
  
"Part of me still wants to keep this secret except to our friends. The other part of me wants the entire world to know about how happy in love we are, and that we are going to be parents."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Shhhh, please let me explain," he said laying a finger softly on her lips. "When we told Celebrian about the baby, I knew the news would get back to Galadriel when they got together to talk. That happens about once or twice a month. I was fairly certain that we would have at least a fortnight to prepare." Roselinde looked more confused than irritated now, and he was a little relieved. "Galadriel can be stubborn, manipulative, arrogant, superior, and sometimes even vindictive. When we were married, we ruled Lorien together. She listened to my council, and I listened to hers. There have been times when she had her mind set on punishment or retribution and I could do nothing to stop her. I do not want her to interfere with us. I do not want her to cause problems for you or our baby."  
  
Roselinde understood. At least she thought she did. By not letting his ex-wife know about the baby, Celeborn was not avoiding the inevitable, but trying to protect them from it. His description of Galadriel was helpful in that she now knew how to handle it if she ever did meet her. And that was entirely likely since she was here at market. That might also explain why the place was less crowded as well.  
  
"She isn't very well liked here, is she?" Roselinde asked, gazing up into his blue eyes.  
  
"Only among a certain few. That number seems to decrease with those she loves and then leaves."  
  
"Leaving a long line of burned lovers can't be good for her reputation."  
  
"I have not the experience in that department, but I do not suppose it is." Celeborn took Roselinde in his arms and held her. "I did not mean to ruin the day, beloved."  
  
"Who says you did?" she answered as she tightened her hold. "Let's go to another shop and pick up where we left off."  
  
"What if we run into Galadriel?"  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Until then," she pulled away from him, went up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. "We have some shopping to do."  
  
Roselinde watched his face relax and soften, with a smile curving his lips. He even began to laugh. His arms wrapped around her once again, and she found herself being swung around in a circle. She squealed and laughed, then warned him to put her back down or else she'd be sick. When he put her back down, they went arm in arm down the road, going to the shops she knew about. As they were not on the main market road, it would be less likely they'd run into Galadriel. At least, that's what they hoped.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I heard him say the tunic would be perfect for their daughter," the shopkeeper said to Galadriel as she fingered through baby clothes. Picking up one, the lady nodded affirmation that it was the tunic in question.  
  
"Did they look happy?" Galadriel asked, bringing the clothing to the counter and paying for it.  
  
"Yes, my lady. They were all smiles. His lady looked positively radiant."  
  
An eyebrow quirked upward, and the shopkeeper saw a smirk appear on the beautiful face of Galadriel. Waiting a few more minutes as Galadriel picked out a pair of booties and another tunic, she took the money and put everything in a box. She was thanked, and then watched as her friend left without another word.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Celeborn held the cradle filled with all manner of baby clothes, blankets and diapers. Roselinde carried a large bag of small stuffed animals, but held a large teddy bear in her arms. The afternoon sun was sinking toward the horizon, and the sky was a perfect cloudless blue though the approaching sunset would begin staining the blue with yellows, oranges, and reds. The past few hours had been spent as it was intended to be: in each other's company, laughing, and talking about what they would be buying next for the baby. They smiled and waved at people he knew, and also spent time talking to each of her shopkeeper friends. The previous troubles were forgotten and the day was absolutely perfect.  
  
With every intention to get home and get everything in the baby's room before eating dinner, they walked a quick pace through the market square. People were leaving as well, and the shopkeepers and street vendors were closing up for the night. Celeborn was just wondering why they hadn't seen his ex-wife, when they separated from the masses and turned down the lane that would take them home. Galadriel stood alone, a box in her hands, and the semblance of courtesy on her face. She was looking directly at them, making it clear that they were whom she waited for. Stepping out into the path, she stopped in their way so that they had to stop.  
  
"Good afternoon Celeborn. Roselinde," she greeted them. Her voice was friendly enough, but it carried an edge that put Celeborn on his guard. The glint in Galadriel's eyes when she looked at him told him she knew it, too.  
  
"Good evening, Galadriel," Roselinde spoke up after getting over her shock. She felt Celeborn's body tense up, and his eyes were hard. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, but we have to go home now." She nudged Celeborn and they started to go around Galadriel. It was hard enough to not say anything else the woman. She wouldn't be the start of anything.  
  
"I have a gift for your baby," the lady said, handing the box to Roselinde. The look on Galadriel's face spoke volumes. She was up to something, and it wasn't going to be pretty. Her pale blue eyes then focused on Celeborn. "I see it did not take you long to find someone to take my place."  
  
"It took longer for me than it did for you," he retorted. Galadriel's eyes glittered with malice.  
  
"I would not have thought you would take up an affair with a mortal, much less get one pregnant."  
  
Roselinde's mouth fell open at the insult to both Celeborn and herself. Forcing herself to shut it, her eyes narrowed and she took a step toward Galadriel, thus bringing the attention back to her. Pale blue eyes were as hard as agates, and if looks could kill, Roselinde would've surely perished. But not without first inflicting damage to the taller, and more imposing, of the two.  
  
"My, my, Roselinde. You have a temper on you. Do you wish to show it to me, or shall I draw it out of you? I have always been amused by mortals when they are angry."  
  
Roselinde was fuming, but calmed down just to spite this woman. "What does it matter to you who Celeborn sees and who he doesn't? It isn't like you cared one bit about him the moment you left Middle-earth." Roselinde grinned as Galadriel's mouth fell open. "Have I surprised you that I know? I've heard quite a bit about you, madam."  
  
"Have you now? And what might that be?" Galadriel's voice was nothing more than a dark whisper, but Roselinde wasn't intimidated.  
  
"I know that once you set foot in Aman, you wasted no time in finding another to take Celeborn's place in your bed. Isn't that what you accuse him of? I know that you were heartless enough to bring one of your many conquests home and have sex with him in the bed meant for you and your husband. I also know that you are not well liked in this city."  
  
"Is that so?" Galadriel's eyes had darkened with anger, and her fists clenched at her sides. "So tell me, Roselinde, what does it feel like to know you will die but Celeborn and your daughter would live forever?"  
  
"It certainly doesn't change my love for him, or our baby. I would live my life to the fullest extent knowing they loved me in return." Did she detect tears in the woman's eyes? Unshed tears threatening to fall? Roselinde honestly tried to feel sympathetic for her, but couldn't. Instead, she turned her back on Galadriel and started walking down the road, stopping only a few feet past Celeborn and turning back. He was turning to follow her when Galadriel called after them.  
  
"Surely you do not intend to marry her, Celeborn."  
  
If Roselinde was pushed past her own levels of anger, Celeborn looked as if he could kill. His eyes flashed dangerously and he set the cradle down before he turned around to face his ex-wife. Galadriel had the gall to look frightened. Roselinde watched as he squared his shoulders and took a few steps toward the woman he had once loved more than life itself.  
  
"Who are you to ask such a question, Galadriel? You, who had forsaken our marriage vows the moment you left Middle-earth? Do not try to tell me that you hold the vows as sacred, madam. I know better than to believe you."  
  
"How do I know you did not forsake our vows when I was gone?"  
  
"Come now, Galadriel. I told you everything that happened from the time you sailed until I reached the Blessed Realm myself. You heard the same stories from Thranduil and Elrond. I do not lie, and neither do they."  
  
"I do not trust them."  
  
"Funny you should say that. I will be sure to tell them that the next time they are over for dinner." Celeborn turned around again, and picked up the cradle, visibly trying to calm down. Roselinde walked beside him as they left Galadriel staring after them. But then, she remembered something. Walking back to Galadriel, she gave the woman her gift back.  
  
"I don't want this, or anything you might give, to come near our baby."  
  
"He would not marry you, mortal, if you were the last woman in this world," Galadriel said through clenched teeth.  
  
"That means my chances are a hell of a lot better than yours, since you would be long gone and most certainly forgotten."  
  
"As it happens," Celeborn's voice came to them from where he still stood. "Roselinde and I will be taking the Vows soon."  
  
Galadriel's mouth fell open with shock and Roselinde laughed at her. Going back to her beloved Celeborn, she looped her arm through his and they walked away from his ex-wife, and his past, without so much as a glance behind them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
 _Manwe followed the sound of laughter as he crossed the bridge to Este's island. Rounding the large tree, he found his wife and the dream weaver wiping tears from their eyes and trying to catch their breath. Obviously they found something hysterical enough to laugh over._  
  
"What is so funny?" he asked them as he met them.  
  
"It seems that we do not have to do anything regarding Celeborn, Roselinde, and Galadriel as we thought," Varda managed as Este had yet to collect herself. "May I show him?" she asked her sister-Vala. Este nodded helplessly as another wave of laughter took over. Varda touched the water in the shallow silver bowl and Manwe watched the scene unfold until he too was laughing.  
  
"You chose well, mistress dream weaver," he told the still laughing Este. "Roselinde can very well handle herself, and defend those she loves."  
  
"It seems we will also have a wedding to attend," Varda told him. "I do not think they will wait until after the babe is born."  
  
"Indeed. In fact, I dare say it will happen before the week ends."  
  
"Do you think they will have any more trouble from Galadriel?"  
  
"It is possible," he said, sobering up almost immediately. "But it will be a long time in coming. See to it that she is punished if she does anything to harm them."  
  
"I will leave that up to Este, my lord," Varda answered. "She would have been much happier if Michael had died, you know."  
  
"Indeed." They turned to Este who was calm and collected and gazing into the water. "You do not have to watch them every minute, my lady." The light glowing on her face from the bowl diminished and Este backed away trying not to look guilty, though a smile was still on her face.  
  
They left her there, and knew their friend had gone back to watching the pair again in her silver bowl.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They entered the house in silence, putting down their purchases to light the lamps. It was something they did together, and often they made it a game, going from room to room until they met in the bedroom. One thing would lead to another, and they would make love until both were spent and sated. This evening, though, it was performed without the game and without the lovemaking. They returned to the living room and picked up their purchases and went to the baby room, placing the clothes and diapers on the shelves and the toys in a neat pile on the floor. The cradle went into their bedroom next to the rocking chair and the blankets were draped over the arms of the chair.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Roselinde asked as she brushed past him and out of the room into the hallway. "I suddenly have this craving for chicken." Celeborn shrugged and followed her out and into the kitchen.  
  
He leaned against the counter watching her as she prepared their dinner calmly. She wasn't angry or irritated, but she wasn't in the best of moods, that much he could tell. Their day had been ruined by his ex-wife, but neither one was going to admit it, even though they'd lost their laughter and happiness prior to meeting Galadriel. Roselinde was just beginning to make biscuits when her hands slipped on the rolling pin and she mashed her hands into the countertop. Crying out, she pulled her hands against her chase and Celeborn was there to take her in his arms to hold her as she cried. His beloved was strong, but he was beginning to wonder when the confrontation would have this effect on her.  
  
"I am so sorry," he apologised to her. "For a long time I was hoping we would not ever have to meet her."  
  
"How is any of this your fault?" Roselinde asked him, pulling back to look at him. "She's the one that started it, not you. And not me, for that matter." Taking a step back, she pulled out of his embrace and went back to making the biscuits.  
  
Later, as they sat at the table, he noticed she was merely picking at her food. His plate had barely been touched as well. The food was going cold and they had no appetite to eat. Celeborn was thinking of some way to make sure that they would never run into his ex-wife again, and an idea came to mind.  
  
"What if we moved to another city, beloved?" he asked. "We could move to Tirion or Alqualonde or even to Eressea."  
  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"We need to get away from her. I will not risk another confrontation."  
  
"Why should we move to get away from her? If anyone does any moving, it should be your ex-wife, not us."  
  
"You do not think she will leave us alone if we stay here?"  
  
"Oh, I know she won't leave us alone at all. But why should I leave my home? Why should we be the ones to run away? This is my home now, and I don't want to leave it."  
  
Roselinde leaned back in her chair and her arms were folded across her chest. Sweet Eru but she was beautiful when she was defiant! Her stubbornness was admirable and he loved her so much more for not wanting to let Galadriel win the battle she started. But he also didn't want Roselinde to suffer anymore than she already had, and he knew his ex-wife was capable of causing harm if she saw fit to. The look on her face when they left her confirmed his suspicions. He didn't see that moving was running away, especially when he'd been considering leaving anyway. Valmar was a nice enough city, but everywhere he went, he was reminded of his past. Celeborn told this to Roselinde, and she relaxed a bit.  
  
"We can start our life together in a new home," he finished.  
  
"What about Vaniel and Meldis? I don't want to be too far from them."  
  
"If they want, they can come with us."  
  
Roselinde thought it over as she took their untouched plates of food into the kitchen. Part of her wanted to stay right here and not give Galadriel the satisfaction of seeing them moving away. Surely she would see this as running and think herself triumphant for chasing them out of Valmar. But Celeborn had a point, and the other part of her agreed with him. They could start the life with a clean slate, and live peacefully with their children, friends and family. The farther away from Galadriel, the better. Roselinde would also have Vaniel and Meldis to help when the baby came, and surely they wouldn't move too far to not see Thranduil or Elrond and Celebrian again.   
  
"We won't move too far will we?" she asked when she faced him again.  
  
"I was thinking we could go to Eressea, beloved. I remember how much fun we had there," he said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"And it's entirely possible that's where our child was conceived…"  
  
"Indeed, though I am more inclined to believe that it happened in our grotto," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. His laid his cheek on the top of her head and took a deep breath. There was a hint of strawberries and honey in her scent, and he smiled. "Is that a 'yes', my Roselinde? Shall we move to Eressea?"  
  
"Yes," she agreed, pressing her body against his. "Let's go to bed, darling. The sooner this day is over the better." She took his hand and led them to the bedroom.  
  
It was a long time before they finally went to sleep.


	12. Life Is What We Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Valinor, one of the world's greatest pairs have been divorced, leaving one half of the pair alone and unhappy. Hurt, he figures he'll spend the rest of eternity alone.

It took another two months to actually get everything settled and ready for the move. Most of the house Roselinde came to love as her home was now empty, devoid of everything but a couple items they were taking with them this evening when they left for the harbor. The rest was waiting in a storage house and will be loaded on their ship tomorrow morning. They would be sailing for Tol Eressea later in the day, for there was one last thing Celeborn wanted to do before leaving the mainland. Roselinde smiled as the memory of his official proposal to marry replayed in her mind.

~*~  
 _"Roselinde?" His voice was soft and his breath tickled her ear. She squirmed a bit, but a smile was on her face. They had fallen asleep after making love, but apparently Celeborn had something else on his mind._

_"Hmmm?" There was a long pause after she answered him. Opening her eyes, she moved around so she could see him._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_"Of course I will!" He breathed a sigh of relief and she laughed. "You didn't think I would refuse you, did you?"_

_"No, but I wanted to ask you, and I was nervous. Are not all men nervous when they propose to the women they love?"_

_"I suppose so, but then, I've never been proposed to, so I wouldn't know." Celeborn smiled and kissed her tenderly as his hand settled on her ever-growing belly. When the kiss ended, his eyes wandered down her naked form. "I love you."_

_"And I love you," she replied. Then, she giggled. "Now, can we go back to sleep?"_

_"Are you truly tired?"_

_She wasn't, and they didn't go back to sleep until after the sun came up.  
_ ~*~

For a few moments, she worried about not being able to wear the golden band he would be giving her during the ceremony. But Celeborn had already planned ahead, buying a thin golden necklace so when her fingers got too swollen for the ring, she could still wear it around her neck. As for now, though, she could still wear it and couldn't wait for him to slip in on her finger. The ceremony was scheduled to take place before they embarked their ship. It would be a small ceremony, too. Thranduil and his son Legolas would be attending, as well as Vaniel and Sabron. Elrond and Celebrian were coming with their sons Elladan and Elrohir. Lady Este would be officiating the ceremony, and Lady Varda and Lord Manwe would be present as well. Small and simple, Roselinde thought it would be absolutely perfect. Besides, the small mariner's shrine could only hold so many people at once. With their friends and the Valar all in one place, there would be absolutely no room for anyone else.

Which they planned by design, of course. There was no way in hell they'd allow Galadriel the chance to worm her way in.

The only problem she had was that her parents and Eden would not be there to see her marry the man she loved. Eden, of course, knew they would get married even before they knew it themselves. Dearest Eden; Roselinde wished her best friend could be there for her when she had the baby, too. Unfortunately, her decision to stay here was what kept them away, and though she was sad about it, she didn't regret it at all.

Sighing, she looked out at her flower garden, which she would have to leave behind. Some of the seedlings were already planted in the garden of their new home on the island. It was the first thing she wanted to do after they purchased it. There would be lilacs growing soon, and the flowers should be flourishing by the time the baby came. Not only lilacs, but there were also a few pink rose bushes, lilies, as well as a few bunches of hibiscus and other island flowers. Celeborn helped her plant them, reciting a prayer to Yavanna for her blessing in helping their garden grow. He taught it to her so that she could recite it later on and she would, in turn, teach it to their child.

The bedroom door opened, and Roselinde turned to see Celeborn come in with a smile on his face.

"All is ready, beloved," he told her. Taking a few steps, he stopped in front of her and kissed her, laying his hands gently on their child. It was a habit of his, which she loved. "A carriage will be here shortly to take us down to the inn."

"Good. As much as I love this house, I can't wait to finally settle into our new home."

"Personally, I cannot wait until we are married."

"Neither can I."

Celeborn kissed her again, but as he did, he felt a strange movement come from within Roselinde's belly. A strange expression came over her face for a brief moment before passing. She put her hand over one of his and moved it, and it happened again. His lips curved into an astonished smile when he looked into her eyes.

"He's kicking," Roselinde murmured.

"Indeed she is," he replied, kissing her again. "I think our child is telling us that she cannot wait either."

"Well, he'll have to until tomorrow." The babe kicked again and they laughed, enjoying the moment.

A little while later, the carriage arrived and Celeborn gathered up their bags and followed Roselinde out of the house. They turned to take one last look at it before climbing in the back and settling down. It would be an hour's trip by carriage, so Roselinde snuggled under Celeborn's arm. She was lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat and the gentle rocking of the carriage.

When they arrived, Celeborn didn't have the heart to wake her. With the help of the driver, he carried her out and into the inn, and a boy came out to help carry their bags. The noise of the common room didn't faze Roselinde from her sleep, which he was thankful for, and the innkeeper led them upstairs and into their room. The door closed with a soft click, and he put Roselinde in the bed before going back to turn the lock. Moonlight shone down on her from the open window and a breeze played lightly with her red hair. She was more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen, and she loved him with all her heart. As he got into the bed beside her, trying not to wake her up, Celeborn once again thanked the Valar for bringing Roselinde into his life.

~*~*~

Just before noon the next day, the wedding party made its way down to the mariner's shrine. That is, all of them except for Celeborn and Thranduil, who were already there and waiting for them. All were dressed in pale shades of green, blue, and yellow, and the ladies all wore tiny flowers and ribbons in their hair. Roselinde wore a gown of cream-colored silk, embroidered with gold leaves. It was a simple gown, nothing too extravagant, and it flowed around her body with her movements. A brief chat with Celebrian as they walked allowed her to find out about a good seamstress on the island that had more gowns available for reasonable prices. Roselinde made a note to find the shop when she was able to.

When they neared the shrine, the progress slowed down to a statelier pace. Elrond and Celebrian entered first, followed by their sons. Vaniel and Sabron went in next, and last to enter the shrine was Roselinde and Legolas, who would be her escort in place of her father. There was no mistaking the resemblance between father and son, except that Legolas' eyes were a bright blue compared to his father's earthy brown eyes. His manner was even similar to his father's, but Legolas was perhaps a bit more cheerful.

The shrine was small, star-shaped, and smelled dusty and brackish. In each recess of the star's rays, all manner of tokens were left as offerings to Ulmo, Lord of the Waters, for a safe journey at sea. Legolas walked her up to stand next to Celeborn, who stood in front of the recess of the ray pointed toward Eressea. He congratulated them both with a cheerful smile, and then took his place among their other friends. Thranduil stood behind Celeborn and Vaniel was behind Roselinde. In each of their hands, they held the simple gold wedding bands that they would exchange during the ceremony. Celeborn took Roselinde's free hand, brought it to his lips and kissed the palm. They were ready to be wed. All they could do now was wait for the Valar to arrive.

It wasn't too long of a wait. They knew by the ethereal singing, in a language none of them understood, heralded the arrival of Lord Manwe, Lady Varda, and Lady Este. A gentle, yet bright, light filled the shrine and when it faded, Este stood before Celeborn and Roselinde. Manwe and Varda took places equidistant to Este, forming a perfect triangle. Lady Este was smiling broadly as she looked at Celeborn and Roselinde.

"Shall we begin?" she asked them kindly.

"Yes, please!" Roselinde answered and laughter filled the shrine.

"Then let us proceed." The Vala took their joined hands in both of hers and started the ceremony. "Celeborn and Roselinde, you stand before this company, seeking to become one with each other. You have entered into this union with open eyes and full hearts. If either of you, or anyone present here today, know of any reason why these vows should not be made, speak now." Complete silence stretched for the longest minute Roselinde had ever known, and then Este continued. "You are aware of the reality of the vows you are about to speak to one another and of the responsibility that comes when a partnership is created?"

"We are," they spoke in unison, neither of them taking their eyes off the other. Este then turned her attention to those gathered.

"Will all of you, present here and witnessing these vows, assist and support Celeborn and Roselinde in their union?"

"We will," they all promised.

"Then at this time, we would hear your vows to each other."

Roselinde looked up into Celeborn's eyes and saw all the love and joy he felt for her in their blue depths, and she knew he saw the same in hers. For the last few weeks, they worked on their vows. First separately, wanting to surprise each other with a beautifully constructed promise to love and to cherish forever. Then, when nothing seemed to sound right, they began working together, and they found the words they wanted to say as they shared their hearts. They knew each line by heart, and taking a deep breath, Roselinde started to recite:

"Beloved, now do I make my promises to you." Then Celeborn joined her,  "I promise to share laughter in times of joy and wonder; to share tears when sorrow touches our lives; to share my dreams and hopes, that our love and minds may grow; to share compassion and understanding during times of frustration and anger; to share all that I have, and all that I am, now and forever."

A collective sigh passed between them, and everyone else in the shrine. Roselinde even heard a few sniffles coming from behind her and she spared a quick glance to see Vaniel wiping tears away with a handkerchief. Scanning the room, she noticed that Celebrian also wiped at her eyes and Elrond wrapped his arm around her. Legolas looked a little wistful, and the twins were smiling grandly. For a few moments, she wondered why she wasn't crying. She always cried at weddings, even if she barely knew the bridal pair, and always assumed she'd cry at her own wedding. But then she realised that she was too happy to cry. This was the best thing to ever happen in her life, and she was exceedingly happy. And when she returned her gaze to Celeborn's she knew he felt the same way.

"Do you have the rings?" Este asked, holding out her hands to accept each band as they handed them to her. "By Air, by Fire, by Water, and by Earth do I bless and consecrate these rings." The Vala handed them back. "By the exchange of these tokens of your love for one another, so are your lives interlaced. What one experiences, so shall the other; as honesty and love build, so will your bond strengthen and grow."

Celeborn slipped the golden band onto Roselinde's finger, the third one on her left hand. They agreed to do this in tribute to the customs of where she came from. Instead of wearing the golden band on the right index finger, they broke tradition, and would wear theirs on the third finger of their left hands. When Roselinde slipped the ring she gave him on his finger, it somehow felt so right to do it this way. His vision blurred a bit as he kissed the ring she wore, but he blinked the tears away.

"By the Winds that bring change, by the Fire of love, by the Seas of fortune and the strength of the Earth do I bless this union. In the sight of Manwe, Varda, and I, you are now husband and wife!" Cheers and applause erupted from theirs friends. "You may now kiss your bride," Este murmured to Celeborn. Not one to be told twice, he bent to kiss his Roselinde, his wife, so passionately that even Este had to avert her eyes.

"Save that for when you get into your new home!" Thranduil exclaimed, clapping Celeborn on the shoulder, effectively ending their kiss. More laughter filled the shire as the newly married pair were surrounded and congratulated.

Bells rang out from the harbor, and everyone filed out of the shrine. It was time to embark their ship, and sail to Eressea, there to begin their new life together. Meldis awaited them onboard, and Vaniel fetched her bag from Sabron, who surprised everyone by kissing her right then and there. Roselinde laughed and looked up at her husband.

"It seems that Sabron is going to give up his solitary ways after all," she quipped, remembering his statement from a few months ago.

"Indeed it does," Celeborn replied, bestowing a kiss on her head. "And about time, too."

Vaniel joined them, flushed and slightly dazed a few minutes later, and they said their goodbyes to everyone. Assurances were given that they would all be together again before the baby arrived. Walking up the gangplank, they took their places at the railing and waved as the ship slipped away from its berth and slowly made its way out to sea.

~*~*~

The trip was long and hot below decks, so Roselinde spent most of her time near the bow. The day was brilliant with little white clouds dotting the sapphire sky. There was a salt taste to the wind as it blew past her, but she didn't care. It was better than being in the hot, stagnant air of the cabin they'd been given. Besides, the motion of the ship didn't have the same effect on her as the last time they came out. Her stomach roiled and it was all Roselinde could do to keep from losing her breakfast over the side. Holding a wafer of lembas, she contemplated eating a bite, as Meldis suggested, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. At least she could hold her water down.

Looking over to the right, Meldis sat silently, keeping an eye on both her needlework and her. Their midwife was the calmest being she ever met. Nothing ruffled Meldis' feathers, even in the most stressful situations. A whale could hit the side of the boat and Meldis would hardly bat an eyelash at it. Roselinde smiled, silently thanking Lady Este for introducing them to her. Without warning, another wave of nausea passed through her, and Roselinde gripped the railing and let out a slight moan. She felt horrible, she was in no doubt she looked horrible, and the ship lurched a bit which forced her to finally lose the battle against herself as she emptied the contents of her stomach overboard.

"Here, my lady." Meldis handed her a damp cloth to wipe her mouth and applied another to her forehead. "I was beginning to wonder when you would do this."

"You were waiting for it?"

"Yes. Since we entered open sea, you have had a slight greenish cast to your features and I could tell when you fought the nausea."

"Please don't make me go down below," Roselinde pleaded. "This is the only place I can keep cool."

"I know. Take a drink of water, my lady. By the look of your face, you should not be sick again."

"Tell that to my stomach," she replied with a hint of sarcasm. Meldis laughed and returned to her seat to keep her vigil.

True to her word, though, after an hour Roselinde did feel much better. She was able to eat a few bites of the lembas she had, and her stomach was resting easy. The baby had been lulled to sleep by the ship's gentle rocking, and she laid a hand on her beautifully rounded belly to caress her child. From her memory, she hummed the lullabies she knew, especially one she learned from Eden after the birth of her newest niece. Thinking of her best friend brought tears to her eyes, knowing full well that Eden would be beside herself with joy with the coming of this baby. There were days when her best friend's face would be fixed with a smile, and in wistful tones would speak of children.

~*~  
 _"Yours or mine?" Roz asked with a side-long glance at a wistful Eden, and shooting a look of long-suffering at Jessica._

_"Yours, of course!" Eden exclaimed. "Jess and I will be the doting aunts and spoil your kids rotten, too."_

_"Eden, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not going to have any children. Not anytime soon. Perhaps not in this life." Eden looked directly at her, looking through to her soul as only Eden could. Roz knew she couldn't hide the tiny hint of longing in her voice, or the hint of loss for something she was sure she'd never have._

_But Eden didn't look convinced. She never did. Roz mentally shook herself and smiled, returning to her plate of field greens and vinaigrette. Luckily, Jess hadn't chimed in with her two bits._

_"You say that now," Eden told her, and Roz couldn't help but look up at her. "But I think you will. No, I know you will. I see you and your little girl laughing together, playing at the playground. She'll look exactly like you, too."  
_ ~*~

That particular conversation took place not more than a month before her dreams of Celeborn began. Roselinde wiped away the sudden tears. "Eden predicted a daughter," she whispered as she gazed down at her belly. "Celeborn wants you to be a daughter. I'm out-numbered. I want you to be a son, but I suppose we won't know for sure until you get here, will we little one?" Her hands rubbed lightly over the swell of life within her. It amazed her still that she couldn't wait to be a mother.

When she was calm and collected, Roselinde looked up again, and saw the green line of land above the blue of the ocean. They were getting closer to Eressea. Meldis, too, was gazing off toward the island. A few other passengers began to gather along the railing, and Vaniel came to sit down beside Meldis. Last to join them was Celeborn, and she knew he was with her when she felt his fingers on the back of her neck.

"Did you sleep well, love?" she asked when she looked up at him.

"I rested, but I could not sleep." Celeborn bent to kiss her on the head.

"Why not?"

"You were not there, beloved."

Evening fell, and they watched the island as it grew closer. Then waited a little bit longer until the ship was safely settled in its berth before disembarking. Arrangements were made for the furniture to be brought in the morning, and the four of them made their way to an inn not far from the new house. Celeborn ushered Roselinde up to their room, made her lay down on the bed for a rest even though she assured him she was quite awake. In the time it took for him to order dinner and have it sent up to them, as well as help Meldis and Vaniel get settled in their rooms, he was not surprised to find his wife fast asleep. With one of the spare blankets, he tucked her in and then sat in a chair across the room, watching her sleep peacefully and with a smile on her face.

His Roselinde was perhaps more radiant in motherhood than he'd ever known her to be. In her own words to him, she was as big as a house and waddled like a duck, but it didn't matter one whit to him. Roselinde was his wife, his beloved, and soon-to-be the mother of his child. Surprisingly, he discovered he wanted to be a father again. He was blessed with two children already, one of which still lived and was happy in her own life. Celebrian was healed and perhaps more in love with Elrond than she had ever been. She was his light in the darkness that was the shambles of his marriage to her mother. That is, until Roselinde came and healed him. Of course, the healing started the week before she was with him physically, but until Roselinde was in his arms, he hadn't made that connection.

Celeborn's eyes wandered down the length of Roselinde's body, from her beautiful red hair to her gorgeous toes and back again, until he found himself staring at her baby bump. Would he be greeting the arrival of another son or another daughter? It was curiously exciting to have been surprised to learn she was pregnant in the first place, and even more surprising to not know the sex of their child. Usually, at this stage in a woman's pregnancy, the healers could all tell correctly what the sex of the baby would be. But Roselinde had confused them thus far, so they were all grasping at straws to figure out whether they'd have a son or daughter. Roselinde wanted a son; he wanted a daughter. Smiling, he found himself wishing for both again.

Indeed, Meldis told him that Roselinde was bigger than usual with the growth of this child. So, perhaps twins were a possibility. But really, what did it matter what sex their child was? Deep down, Celeborn wanted his wife and baby to be healthy and well after the birth.

A yawn took hold of him and he took off his clothes, eased onto the bed and under the covers, careful not to wake Roselinde. Taking her in his arms, he held her close, letting sleep slowly capture him within its gentle grasp. Celeborn placed his hand over their child, as was his habit when they went to sleep, and thought of tomorrow. Not only would they be moving into their new home, but tomorrow would also be the beginning of their new life together. A soft smile stole across his face as images of his Roselinde and their children carried him into sleep.

~*~*~

The steady sound of light banter floated back to her as she lay on the lounger on the back veranda well out of reach of the mid-afternoon sunlight. Celeborn, Thranduil, Legolas and the twin sons of Elrond joked and laughed as they moved the furniture into the house, and Vaniel worked in the kitchen preparing sandwiches and lemonade. Only Meldis stayed with her for company, and Roselinde wasn't in the mood to be much more than frustrated and peevish that she couldn't help. Dear, sweet, Meldis who remained calm and unflappable in the face of her patient's snarky attitude. Who knew that the midwife Lady Este had suggested to them could be such a tyrant? Roselinde glowered a lot at first, but then realized Meldis was only doing this for her own good. Moving was tough work and she wouldn't be able to lift anything heavier than a pillow, which wouldn't help much at all. It was also a hot day, the vague salt sea breeze offering the only reprieve from the heat. Perspiration glistened on her skin, and Roselinde wrung out the washcloth again to wipe her face and neck. At least the water was cool.

Glancing over at Meldis, she found her friend seated quietly nearby, working on yet another bit of embroidery that will no doubt turn out beautiful. Roselinde never had the patience for embroidery or cross-stitching, or sewing for that matter. She watched for a little while, knowing this was something she'd eventually have to learn in order to mend clothing ripped in play by her son – or daughter. But after a while, her gaze drifted back out to sea, and she watched the water wash up on shore. It was relaxing, and Roselinde settled down further into the lounger, find a comfortable position on her side. There were no books around that held her interest, and any gardening she might've taken pleasure in was off limits thanks to the summer heat. So, heaving a sigh, she did the only other thing she could think of to do.

Roselinde closed her eyes and let the noise around her lull her into a nap.

What felt like mere moments later, she was brought back to awareness by the gentle kisses bestowed upon her by her husband. Her eyes opened slightly to look at him beneath lowered lashes before letting him know she was awake. Celeborn was dressed only in his robes, which was how she loved seeing him dressed. Desire pooled low in her body and thoughts of making slow, sweet love to her husband formed in her mind. Another feathery kiss alighted over her cheeks, and stirred her need. The scent of soap filled her senses, and Roselinde knew he'd taken a shower. His silver-blonde hair was still damp and hanging loosely around his shoulders. Her fingers fairly itched to run through those long, wavy tresses. But just as she was about to reach past his robes to touch his skin, Roselinde became aware of the quiet, and then she noticed the stars twinkling in the night sky. They were all alone.

Not that that was a bad thing, to her way of thinking.

"Where did everybody go?" she asked, rather needlessly. Indulging herself, she laid her hand on his chest, delighting in the heat she found there. God, how she wanted him. Her eyes followed her hand as it traced a course down to his abdomen, and she delighted in the way he shivered once she hit a certain spot. Roselinde loved knowing she could make him crazy with desire at the slightest touch.

"They left a few hours ago, and I sent poor Meldis to her room," he answered, his voice low and filled with desire. "You have been asleep for hours."

He kissed her neck, lingering at the pulse point. His hands caressed their child, who acknowledged him with a kick that took both parents by surprise for a few moments. Roselinde looked up at her husband who still seemed so utterly fascinated and awed that he was about to become a father again. Tears began welling up in her eyes at the sight of him. Removing her hand from his body, she brought it up to caress his face and comb her fingers through his hair. Celeborn's eyes were sparkling with joy, and if anything, they were darker with need for her. But he noticed her tears and was instantly concerned. Never in all her life had she ever felt this loved and needed. And she knew it would last all the rest of her days.

"Darling, what is wrong?" he asked her, wiping away a tear as it fell.

"Nothing, beloved. I'm just so… _happy_ here. With you."

"As am I, my dearest Roselinde."

His hands slid up from her belly, slow and steady, lightly brushing the sides of her sensitive breasts. A gasp escaped her as his fingers traced random patterns over each one, teasing her through the light-weight tunic she wore. Her nipples tightened into peaks, begging for his attention. Celeborn noticed and smiled, looking at them with undisguised hunger. He adored Roselinde, loved her to the very depths of his soul. And seeing the rosy flush of unbridled passion color the exposed parts of her pale skin only made him grow harder, anticipating the moment when he would be inside her. There was nothing in this world that could possibly bring him more joy. Except, perhaps, being the father of their children.

"Come, my love," he murmured lowly in her ear, reveling in the way she trembled beneath him. "Let us go to bed." Taking her hands in his, he helped her sit up, and then supported her as she managed to stand. His arms wrapped protectively around her to steady her until there was no danger of her falling over.

"But I am not in the least bit sleepy!" He almost laughed at her sudden disappointment.

"I do not recall saying anything about sleep," he quipped, winking at her. And to prove his point, he reached down and grasped a handful of her luscious backside. Roselinde's eyes smoldered with imminant rapture.

"Well, in that case, I suppose we should make all haste to bed."

"I thought you might be agreeable to the idea."

"You are very persuasive, my dear. I don't think I had a chance to refuse you."  
"None at all."

They bantered all the way up the stairs and into their bedroom. They only stopped when talk became unnecessary and they used their bodies to communicate instead.

Hours later, they fell asleep sated and content in each other's arms.  



End file.
